Naruto the Son of Dragons
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Merry (Early) Christmas, since might decide not to update anything on Christmas, I'm going to post this a few days earlier than I originally planned.
1. Chapter 1 Demon Red and Holy White

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Highschool DxD**_  
 _ **This story uses the Naruto from "Naruto Gakuen Den" (Aka Alternate Universe)**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Kushina!"

"Minato!"

White and Red clashed together, causing an explosion of power as the two great forces clashes time and time again. Male and female screams of force were shouted out each time the two forces clashed together.

*BOOST/DIVIDE*

"Ha! This is our best fight yet, I'm happy this will be our last fight!" The female fighter shouted as she flew away from the white fighter. Her entire body was covered with tight red scale armor. Her body having greem gems over it in several places. Her long red hair was flowing out from underneath the dragon shaped helmet she wore over her face. She had a red aura of power over her body. "BOOST!" She shouted as the aura around her body doubled in intensity. The shockwaves coming off of her destroying many meters of the nearby trees and forest animals.

The white armored fighter chased after her.

He was clearly masculine, and was wearing a white version of her armor. Only where her wings seemed like they were flesh and blood, his wings were seemingly made of blue energy, and he was constantly releasing more blue energy from the wings.

"I've already touched you, now DIVIDE!" He shouted as her power halved in strength. More energy came out of his wings as he took in more than he could use. He safely released all of the excess power from his wings though. "I won't allow you to increase your strength anymore." The two of them clashed, punching each other in the heads. Cracks appearing on their helmets as the two of them tried to lay waste to each other.

They broke apart.

"That's fine by me, come on Ddraig, time to pull out our trump card! Get ready Minato!" Kushina shouted as she shoved her hand into the greem jewel on her right hand. She pulled her hand out, and a glowing black sword came out of nothing. The black energy vanished from the sword, revealing a dangerous looking sword. "The legendary Sword of the Sun, the Demonic Sword Gram! Lets see how you handle a dragon slaying sword eh Minato- _chan_!" Kushina called out loudly as got her hands around her sword.

With a single swing of her sword, she split the entire forest in two. Minato flew above her slash and placed his hand over one of his blue jewels.

A golden sword came out of his jewel and when the golden glow vanished, it showed him holding his own powerful looking golden sword.

"So you got your hands on the Strongest Demon Sword... lets see how it compared to _my_ sword... Ascalon! _My_ dragon slaying holy sword!" Minato exclaimed as he showed off his sword. Kushina wielded her sword with both of her hands, and Minato used his with a reverse grip, only a single hand.

The Strongest Demon Sword vs 1 of the 4 Great Holy Swords, both swords with Dragon Slaying powers.

There was a pause, before they practically teleported in front of each other. Their blades clashed, and Minato halved the power of her sword when they struck, just in time so that his sword wasn't destroyed. Minato's slashes were focused on skill, while Kushina flung her power and speed around with ease. The two of them didn't gain any ground over the over, but every once and awhile one would give a shallow cut to the other. Their armor sliced cleanly through by the dragon slaying powers of their swords.

Kushina gave a wicked headbutt to Minato right after their blades clashed, shattering the armor on their faces, showing the excited grin on her face. He had a soft smile on his face, before the two of them broke apart.

"Fuck, that hurts... dragon slaying swords are no joke." Kushina rubbed her armor above a cut on her arm.

 _Be careful, you have all the weaknesses of a dragon._

"Listen to Ddraig, this might be our last battle, but I don't want Naruto to lose his mother because she overestimated her own power." Minato spoke with confidence of his coming victory.

 _You say that, but you're in quite a bit of pain yourself Minato._

"Ha! You tell him Albion, my husband is always underestimating just how much pain I can take. Come on Ddraig-" Kushina waved her hand in front of her face, her helmet regenerating instantly. "-Lets show just how powerful the Red Dragon Emperor is. I'm going to WIN!" Kushina shouted as she rushed at Minato twice as fast as before.

Minato jumped backwards and regenerated the armor on his head as well. He flipped over her sword and kicked her in the head. She took a step back from the kick, before she grinned underneath her armor.

"I, who am about to awaken-"

"Hah! Now THAT is awesome! Fine, I'm game! I, who am about to awaken," Kushina shouted as she copied his chant as the two of them traded blows.

"Am the Heavnly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God. I _laugh_ at the "infinite" and grieve at the "dream". I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, and I shalle sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!/Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I eny the "Infinite" and pursue the "dream". I shalle become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"

At the same time, they finished their chants. Their bodies grew to large proportions as they took on large dragon forms. A mixture between their humanoid forms, with the powers of the dragons inside of them. The two of them destroyed the entire mountain ranges around them with their power being unleashed.

Their swords combined with their bodies, giving Minato a golden glow, and Kushina a black glow.

"Juggernaut Drive: Perfect Holy Mode/Juggernaut Drive: Perfect Demon Mode!"

 _Go, my strongest wielder and defeat our rival!_

"Right Ddraig!" Kushina shouted in a booming voice as she punched Minato in the jaw. The Earth quaked from the power of her punch. She opened her mouth, and spewed forth insane amounts of flames that burned away the majority of the island they were fighting on.

"Divide! I see you perfect the Juggernaut Drive... and gave it your own twist as well." Minato noted as he and Kushina slammed both of theirs fists together.

The rest of the island they were fighting on was destroyed.

"You've been holding out on me Minato, I feel more power from you than I did when I fought Ophis, now THIS is what I truly wanted! I've already mocked the Infinite... and now I get to see beyond infinity!" Kushina was truly happy as she clashed with her husband.

That was right, her husband.

They signed a deal 5 years previously, that they would wait five years and train together before they clashed one final time. Of course, she never expected the two of them would fall in love and get married. She didn't expect that they would have a son together either. She didn't see a lot of things coming from their agreement... but the time was up. They signed with their blood, and they used a binding magic to make sure neither was able to get out of this contract. They were forced to fight... and if one of them was doomed to die, Kushina would try and get some fun out of the fight.

She would be sure to tell their son how strong his father was.

"Me? Holding out? Look at you! You've become more powerful than when you trained underneath Great Red. You've surpassed your teacher, and I surpassed mine. I'll be sure to tell Naruto how powerful his mother was!" Minato shouted back at her as the two of them traded blows. They were just testing each other out at the moment.

Kushina grunted.

"Took the words right out of my mouth... _Longinus Smasher_!" Kushina's chest opened up, and she fired a beam at Minato from it. Her ducked underneath it, and an entire chain of islands behind him were erased from existance.

"Hey you two fucks, try NOT to destroy the barrier I placed. Do you know how hard it is for me to use Senjutsu to make a barrier strong enough to hold your battle!?"

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina and Minato stopped fighting and looked towards a man sitting on the ocean. They both offered bows to the older man.

The man had part of his clothes destroyed by their shockwaves, but he was a well built man in his elderly years. He had a beard on his chin, and his eyes were toad shaped with red markings on his face. His body was partially transformed into a toad shape as he meditated, distorting the space around all of them so that they could fight to their hearts content.

...

Minato kicked Kushina in the center of the chest, and she returned witha jab at his ribs, the two of them getting right back to fighting.

"... Seriously... When I learned the forbidden Toad Yokai Senjutsu... I never thought that I would be using it so that a husband and wife could kill each other." Jiraiya complained as he watched the ones he trained in hand to hand combat trying to murder each other. He was soaked moments later when a wave of blood washed over him.

Kushina slashed Minato in the arm with her claws at the same time as he slashed her in the torso, their large forms spilling blood all over Jiraiya.

...

"Sacred Gear users... Naruto, I hope that you aren't cursed with a Sacred Gear like your parents when growing up." Jiraiya lamented at the thought of his godson growing up with one of those cursed items in him.

He felt sorry for the next person to inherit the Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear, seeing as they would be doomed to failure since they would have to fight either Minato or Kushina, which wouldn't end well for them.

"Running out of stamina huh Minato? Guess you just can't keep up with my body eh?" Kushina asked loudly with a laugh when she saw Minato beginning to run out of stamina.

Minato twitched.

Using his Juggernaut Drive: Perfect Holy Mode was a huge drain on his stamina, unlike Kushina who came from a clan of humans known to have nearly endless stamina. She had so much stamina that if she wanted to, she could literally live her entire life in her Balance Breaker form. She regained her stamina _faster_ than she could lose it. Though her current form was draining her stamina faster than her body could produce it, but she still had freakish levels of stamina to the point he was sure she could keep fighting for days in her current form.

"I just have to finish this in my next attack then... How about it Kushina?" Minato stated as he raised his hand up.

All of the energy coming out of his wings formed into a spiralling ball of energy in the palm of his giant hand. All of the energy that he stole from her gathered up.

Golden chains came out of Kushina's body and spiralled around her fist, becoming a spiked chain drill. Kushina showed just how game she was for his suggestion.

"Fine, Naruto is going to be waking up from his nap soon anyway... lets _finish this_ with one last attack."

They clashed one final time moments later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Natural Born Protector

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Chalk this up to... another Red Dragon win eh Ddraig?"

Kushina spoke as she floated on the waves, barely alive. The lower half of her body had been completely obliterated by Minato's attack. She had reverted back to her human form from the sheer amount of damage that she had taken. It was only thanks to her massive amount of life force and vitality that she was even alive. It was the same reason why she could use her demon sword without being affected by the curse. She had so much life force that the sword's curse simply didn't affect her. Of course, having a lot of life force could only _delay_ her death at the hands of her husband.

 _Well... you did kill him first._

"... Yep, I call that winning..." Kushina grinned to herself as she looked up at the sun in the sky. She was fighting to stay alive, she still wanted to go back home and raise her son after all. Her blood was turning the water around her completely red, her clothes were stained with her own blood.

"... I call that losing."

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but we couldn't avoid this battle... we both signed an oath that couldn't be broken... *COUGH*... Looks like I won't be going home." Kushina coughed up a good amount of blood. She frowned and submerged part of her head in the water, leaving only her mouth above the water. "... I've lived a pretty good life." Kushina mused out loud as Jiraiya picked up her body.

Minato's body was on his other shoulder.

"... I wouldn't call it a good life. You've dedicated your entire life to becoming as strong as you could be... and now that you're the strongest... you're dying." Jiraiya spoke sadly to her. She laughed softly at his words.

Too true.

She had trained her entire life to become the strongest, and that life was ending with her as the strongest. She had forced some of the greatest creatures to train her, to the point that she couldn't even be considered human by strength alone. She had gained godlike strength with just her base form alone. She had long since _surpassed_ even Ddraig inside of her when the dragon was at it's full strength. She had become the strongest Boosted Gear wielder, and had surpassed even Great Red himself. She had defeated the strongest Divine Dividing user, and she had _surpassed_ every obstacle that stood in her way.

"It's too bad... I couldn't train Naruto... Oh well... He'll surpass me one day, I'm sure of it." Kushina whispered, and Jiraiya scoffed.

Yeah, that would be the day.

"He doesn't even had a Sacred Gear." Jiraiya laughed at the idea that her son would be able to overcome his parents in strength.

...

"He activated his Balance Breaker the day he was born."

...

"... and you never told me?" Jiraiya asked her with widened eyes. That was a pretty big damn deal that his godson had a Sacred Gear with a fully achieved Balance Breaker. What was worse was the fact that they _left Naruto at home_ where who knows what creature will attack him.

"Wasn't important... Minato and I were sure that whichever one of us survived... we could protect him, and help him grow stronger. Neither of us thought we would both die today." Kushina did sound truly sad about the fact they were both dying. Minato was dead, and she was in the process of dying. Neither of them would be able to watch their son grow up, and neither of them could train him.

"It's pretty important." Jiraiya pointed out to her.

She snorted.

"His Sacred Gear is Twilight Healing, it's not like he's the only person on the planet with that Sacred Gear. Do you know the real reason why Minato and I decided to battle on the opposite side of the planet from Naruto?" Kushina asked Jiraiya with her eyes closing. She had lost her vision several seconds ago, her vision had gone completely black. No use keeping her eyes open when she was no longer able to see.

Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment.

"To protect him."

"To fight... Naruto has such a high dragon affinity, that he negates the powers of dragons. Of course, I did learn something interesting about the Dragon Affinity." Kushina smirked to herself weakly. Her son had the power to negate the powers of dragons, he had been born with the power to defeat dragons. That alone showed her how much latent potential her son had. "... It caused Balance Breakers to take new forms." Kushina spoke softer still.

She didn't have much longer.

"... You wanted to train your son to become stronger than you, and eventually kill you... am I right?" Jiraiya mused out loud.

"Of course not idiot, there is nothing wrong with a mother wanting her son to surpass her. Ddraig... can I ask one last favor of you?" Kushina spoke to the dragon inside of her.

 _Sure Kushina._

"When you have a new host, help Naruto learn to control his dragon aura..." Kushina could only ask that of Ddraig. Naruto wasn't born with the powers of the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, but the fact remains that both Kushina and Minato had powerful dragon auras. An aura that they had passed down to their child. He might not have gotten any dragon powers, per say, other than his natural ability to _negate_ dragon powers... but his Sacred Gear had been affected by his dragon aura.

 _If my next host ever meets Naruto, I will be sure to help his training._

"... Jiraiya... can you give Naruto a message for me when he's older..." Kushina asked Jiraiya.

"Of course." Jiraiya wasn't cruel, and he wouldn't begrudge a foolish woman's last dying wish. She might not be able to see it, or feel it, but there were tears dripping off of her face and into the ocean below. Kushina took a breath as deep as she could take, before she thought over what he last words would be.

"Tell him... That he shouldn't be a picky eater, train and study as hard as he can, and find a girl that not only loves him as much as I do, but will also stand by his side..."

Using the last of her strength, Jiraiya watched as Kushina's last breath left her body. Her closed his eyes and gently placed Kushina and Minato in the water next to each other. He placed his hands together, before he took Ascalon and Gram out of the seals on their bodies. He stored the two swords away in his own seal for them. Looking down at his martial arts students, he clapped his hands together a second time as the water below opened up and swallowed Minato and Kushina.

"I'll tell him." Jiraiya spoke softly.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"... Seriously, I work my ass off for 50 years to achieve my Balance Breaker... and this child activates it without any training. Life is unfair." A youthful looking woman spoke as she looked down at a boy with a sigh. She was a beautiful woman with blond hair with a purple mark on her forehead, with light brown eyes. She had a very "youthful" body, but that was just because she used her Sacred Gear to constantly keep her body in a _healed_ state.

Tsunade Senju, one of the 7 known users of the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear.

She worked her _ass_ off her entire life to achieve her Balance Breaker, though it was a sub-species Balance Breaker.

Yet, here was a baby that was crawling on the floor in _Golden Dragon armor_ with red gems on several places on his armor, like it was nothing. She was watching Naruto as his parents killed each other, though they never asked him to watch him, and boy was she surprised when the brat woke up, activated his Balance Breaker, and started to crawl around on the floor like a hyper child.

She was very annoyed.

"Tsa."

"Yeah, fuck you brat." Tsunade watched as the child flaunted his Balance Breaker to her. She knew he didn't mean to annoy her. If anything, the child didn't know what he was doing. Of course, considering who his parents were, it was no surprise that activating his sub-species Balance Breaker was no big deal. The fact that his Twilight Healing took the form of golden dragon armor with red gems just showed how high his dragon affinity was. "I wonder what this would be called... Twilight Saint Affection... yeah, that _feels_ about right." Tsunade stated as she looked at the Balance Breaker.

The user didn't name the Balance Breaker, the name came to them naturally. Since Tsunade had the same Sacred Gear, she could give a pretty good guess what the name of this Balance Breaker was. She didn't actually name her own Balance Breaker, her Balance Breaker came with it's name inside of her brain.

Heck, usually other people with the same Sacred Gear could usually make a guess at the name of a sub-species Balance Breaker.

"I'm back."

"Who was the winner?" Tsunade asked when she heard Jiraiya's voice behind her. She could only guess that whoever won was in horrible condition, and needed to be healed. When Jiraiya was silent, she was given her answer and looked down at Naruto. "... Oh..." Tsunade softly spoke.

"... Kushina won... but she didn't survive long to celebrate... What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade, who picked up Naruto and showed him to Jiraiya.

He had an understanding face.

"I remember they were going to fight today, so I came to watch Naruto when they left. Did you know this brat activated his Balance Breaker?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya with accusation in her tone.

He shook his head.

"Jealous? Doesn't matter, hand Naruto to me, I'm going to take him to Kuoh..." Jiraiya stated to Tsunade.

She didn't.

"Kuoh is devil territory. You think some devil wouldn't love the chance to get the son of the dragon emperor's in their peerage? Sorry, but that's a dumb idea." Tsunade rejected that idea and line of thought. Jiraiya took Naruto from her anyway, and turned around so that he could walk away.

He felt her hand on his shoulder.

It told him to explain.

"I have my reasons." Jiraiya didn't want to go into too much explaination, explaination that Tsunade wasn't going to like. He was very sure if he explained why he wanted to take Naruto to Kuoh, that she would beat him up for it.

"... Oh right, Minato was born in Kuoh." Tsunade took a moment to realize that Kuoh was the location of where Minato was born... and it was where Kushina met Minato for the first time. That was a day to remember. She had actually been there when they met, and she saw the damage they did to each other.

Jiraiya started to sweat nervously.

His real reason?

There were a lot of hot women in Kuoh.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. It is possible to be born with a fully complete Balance Breaker.**  
 **2\. The Balance Breaker is affected by the type of affinity you have, which can cause Sub-Species Balance Breakers to form.**  
 **3\. Twilight Healing, in the series, was stated to have 7 other users besides Asia.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Stroke of Stupid

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Now be sure to make a good first impression, you don't want to go your entire highschool life being known as some no-good deliquent after all Naruto."

Tsunade had to admit, it hadn't taken long for her to get attached to the little ball of energy that was her sort-of grandchild. Seeing as Jiraiya was completely incompetent when it came to child raising, and he had _no_ understanding of what it was like to have a Sacred Gear, she felt that her touch was needed. Originally, she had just planned to stay around long enough to make sure that Jiraiya learned how to raise a child. Though the years she spent with the boy had changed her original plans.

Not that she would ever tell him how attached she had grown to him.

His head was big enough already.

He had grown to the point that he was even taller than his father, standing at a proud 5'11", tall compared to the vast majority of Japanese men. He had spiky blond hair that was super messy, and sun-kissed peach skin like his father. With his blue eyes, and his musclular frame he looked like he wasn't Japanese. If anything, he looked like he had just came from America or something. Of course, he had his mother's beautiful face, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks that came from seemingly nowhere.

"I like being a no-good deliquent though." Naruto told her with a grin, his mother's grin, and honestly Tsunade couldn't help but sigh.

He was 19 years old... and _still_ attending high school thanks to the fact that he had been held back a year thanks to his habit of skipping school. That was going to cause rumors when people saw his looks, and learned what his age was.

"Also, _try_ not to attract the attention of any Devils. This is still Devil territory, and the last thing we need is some group trying to add you to their peerage." Tsunade wanted to beg him for this. Naruto had a horrible habit of drawing the wrong crowd to himself thanks to his powerful Dragon Aura. The dragon aura drawing both powerful allies and enemies to somebody.

Naruto just grinned.

Shit, not good.

Naruto was smacked in the back of the head when Jiraiya came in through the front door. Naruto stopped grinning and looked at Jiraiya with sour eyes.

"... Unless it is a peerage filled with tons of hot girls." Jiraiya corrected Tsunade, and Tsunade smacked Jiraiya in the back of the head, sending a glare his way. Jiraiya had been smacked so hard that he had went flying across the room, and had his head go through a wall. Naruto chuckled a little, before he turned around and started his way out the door.

He loved seeing the Pervy Sage getting his ass beat by Tsunade, it was always super funny for him to see such a strong fighter get beaten by somebody weaker than himself. Naruto knew that if Tsunade and Jiraiya both fought each other seriously, that Tsunade would have no chance against the vastly more powerful Jiraiya.

That was exactly why it was so funny seeing Tsunade beat Jiraiya.

"Ah! That's my school's uniform! Damnit, another damn handsome guy!"

Naruto looked towards the sound of the shout and saw younger guy wearing the same uniform as him shouting out from the house next door to Naruto. Of course, unlike Naruto, this boy wore the uniform mostly correctly. Naruto was wearing the jacket to the uniform over his shoulders, and had the shirt unbuttoned to show his orange shirt underneath.

The boy was a rather average looking Japanese teen, he had slightly tan skin with dark brown hair. He didn't really have much muscle, but he didn't have much fat either. He was just on the average scale. The boy was a good amount shorter than Naruto was, and he seemed to be about 17 years old.

'Hmmm? That's a pretty strong Dragon aura he has... must have a Dragon based Sacred Gear, or his parents must have Dragon based Sacred Gears... He seems super weak though.' Naruto thought to himself when he glanced at the boy. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not really caring to pick a fight with somebody weaker than himself without good reason. "Handsome? I've never heard anyone call me that before. I've always been called _that damn blondie_ or _you punk_." Naruto mused as he raised up conversation with the boy.

No reason not to try and be a little friendly, since this boy had a dragon aura, that meant he was going to be attracting a lot of trouble in the future.

"... You heard that?"

"You screamed it." Naruto deadpanned when the boy started to sweat, realizing that he had shouted that out loud instead of in his head. The boy turned a little red, before he paled when he looked up at Naruto once Naruto got in front of him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he greeted the boy.

'... Huge... he must be a Japanese-American halfie.' The boy thought as he looked up at Naruto, gulping when he saw Naruto's arms and how developed his muscles were compared to his own. "Issei... Issei Hyoudou... Please don't beat me up for making fun of you." Issei asked with a low voice.

Naruto laughed and pat Issei on the shoulder.

"You're pretty nervous, aren't you? Don't worry about it, I'm not going to beat you up Issei. Anyway, I'm going on ahead towards the school." Naruto waved off Issei as he continued on his way.

Issei rubbed his shoulder.

That hurt.

'First day at a new school, and I've already met a guy with a dragon aura. Maybe going to this school won't be such a bad idea.' Naruto thought to himself. He had been completely hating the idea of going to another school. School was a boring place of learning, and he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to train, get strong, maybe get a girlfriend, and fight strong people. He didn't care about learning or any of that, but a school filled with devils, a boy with a dragon aura, and who knows what else sounded really interesting to him.

Dragon auras always attracted powerful enemies and allies, it was the way those with dragon auras lived their lives, meaning that this school had to have some really fun people attending it.

Naruto walked absentmindedly towards the school he would be attending. It was a rather short walk from his home to the school, he actually passed by the school a lot on his way to a different school. He knew the location, though he had never actually paid much attention to Kuoh Academy before, since until recently it was an all girls school.

"... So... You like big tits, or small tits better?"

"You're still here?" Naruto asked when he realized that Issei was walking next to him. He hadn't been paying any attention to Issei at all. He saw Issei instantly realize just how little presense he had on Naruto's radar, considering he had been walking with Naruto for almost five minutes now. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, since he hadn't heard what the question was.

"Big boobs, or small ones, which do you like better..." Issei deadpanned as he repeated himself, though different wording.

"Good question... never thought about it before. Does it really matter?" Naruto questioned the very question. As far as it concerned him, it all depended on if they were perky, and if the breasts looked good on the girl's frame. He didn't want to see giant breasts on a petite girl, but he didn't want to see super tiny breasts on a girl with an hourglass figure either.

Naruto actually felt Issei's dragon aura flare for a brief moment as his desire burst forth.

"Of course it matters! Breasts are all a man needs in life! Boobs are a treasure to be watched over, fantasized over, and coveted! Men only exist so that we may appreciate a nice set of titties!" Issei proclaimed boldly, much to the disgust of several girls that were within ear distance of him. Issei paid all of them no mind though as he _cried_ over the thought of breasts. "One day, I want to build a harem of nice boobies all for myself... I'm going to be a Harem King!" Issei yelled out without hesitation.

Naruto was silent.

'... Well, can't say I don't like the ladies... though Issei here seems really focused on boobs.' Naruto thought to himself with a small laugh.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Issei asked Naruto with a huff.

Red.

"Ah! Boosted Gear!" Naruto realized when he saw the color red. He realized why he was sensing a dragon aura from Issei when he realized he could practically smell his mother's Sacred Gear coming off of Issei. It was completely inactive though, meaning that Issei had never activated it. Of course, that sucked for Issei since Naruto knew that the Divine Dividing user had already perfected his Balance Breaker. When the time came for their fight, Issei was going to get completely destroyed.

His mother had been the strongest Boosted Gear user in history, and it would seem that he was in the presense of the weakest user in history.

"Huh?" Issei scratched his head in confusion.

"Sorry, I just saw the color red and was reminded of something... Oh, it's hair... that girl right there has super red hair, and it's long." Naruto pointed out when he saw a girl's body. He had crimson red hair, similar to pictures he had seen of his mother, but more vibrant. It went completely down her back, framing her ass. She had an hourglass figure, a _perfect_ hourglass figure, and wide hips, with a nicely shaped ass.

She turned around and gave Naruto a raised eyebrow when she heard him speaking.

Naruto noticed that she had a really huge set of breasts, perhaps the second largest set he had ever seen. Of course, it didn't come close to Tsunade's 103 cm knockers, but not many pairs could get to that size.

"Oh, that's Rias Gremory, she's like an idol at the school. She has _super awesome_ boobs, and is one of the school's best students." Issei explained, and Naruto laughed.

"She's pretty, but for some reason when I looked at her, I can't help but think about her butt. The way her hair covers her round butt TOTALLY makes me think about tomatos." Naruto said with a laugh, finger to the air as he chuckled at his own joke. The way her long crimson red hair went over her bubble butt made him think of a tomato in both shape and color.

Rias' cheeks turned into _flames_ when she turned around and started to walk faster towards the school building.

"That's not important, what is important is how she has a huge pair of knockers. I mean, did you see them? I bet they have got to be the softest boobs in the school. What I wouldn't give to touch them, I would trade my soul for the chance to suck on those big, plump, bo-" Issei stopped when he saw Naruto walk a little faster towards Rias. He blinked in surprise, wondering what the new guy was going to do.

Naruto tapped on Rias' shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Rias hummed, her cheeks less red than a few moments previously. "Hello, do you need something?" Rias asked with a slightly forced smile on her face. Naruto raised his hand up and waved it.

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. I'm new at this school, and I want to find a girl to be my girlfriend. You're really cute, so want to catch a movie later?" Naruto asked her without a moment's notice.

Issei's... no _everyone_ looking at Naruto's actions had their jaws drop when they saw the new student at the school ask out one of the school idols. On his first day of school no less, and even said girl being asked was shocked by his actions. Her jaw was slightly slack as she looked up into his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry?" Rias asked a little confused.

She had never been asked out like that before.

"I'm new to this school, but I've lived in this town most of my life. I really like your hair, and I want you to be my girlfriend, or at the very least go on a few dates with me. So what do you say, want to go to a movie after school?" Naruto asked her _casually_ , which only sent several people into a state of shock.

"... Don't you usually only ask people to be your girlfriend when you like them?" Rias questioned Naruto with _surprise_ written clearly on her face.

Naruto waved off her concern.

"I said I like your hair right? I want to get to know you better, so I'm inviting you on a date. Doesn't have to be a movie, we could always go to the mall instead, since you would like that better." Naruto left Rias stunned for a moment, before she coughed into her hand, trying to hide her red cheeks.

This was a new experience for her.

She always got comments about her beauty from strangers, but nobody ever came to her and talked to her about her looks. Not to mention _nobody_ had actually had the courage to ask her out on a date before.

"You're a very direct person Uzumaki-san-"

*Flick*

Rias yelped when Naruto flicked her forehead, a displeased look on his face when he did so. She looked at him, stepping back with both hands on her forehead.

"It's Naruto or Naruto-kun, I don't care about honorifics and stuff like that. So how about it? Want to meet me after school Rias?" Naruto asked her one final time, and she looked at him with his hand extended. She blinked in surprise when she realized that he had used her name without any honorifics, taking his earlier words and present actions as confirmation he was telling her the truth.

Well, it would seem he was a very honest and direct man.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, sure, I'll meet you in front of the school after school. I'll go on a date with you Uzu-"

*Flick*

"-Naruto-kun." Rias corrected herself, and she saw Naruto smile in response, giving her a big thumbs up for her correct use of words. "Well, I'll see you after school, but I have to get to class now." Rias waved at Naruto as she started to walk away.

...

"Wonder if her hair is natural?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"DUDE! What the hell!? How the fuck did you just score a date with RIAS GREMORY!?" Issei screamed as he ran at Naruto and grabbed his shirt.

"I asked her?" Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow of his own. It wasn't hard to figure out how he did it. He walked up to her, was honest, and asked her out on a date. He did what he felt in his gut was the thing to do. "She was cute, so I didn't think there was any harm in at least asking her out. I mean, the worst thing that could happen was her saying no right? So why not go for it? Anyway, I got to get to class now, so I'll see you later Breast Dragon Emperor." Naruto waved off Issei.

"Breast Dragon Emperor?" Issei scratched the top of his head in confusion.

What?

 **-In Class-**

'Oh, this is just my luck.' Rias thought when she saw Naruto standing at the front of the class, her cheeks completely red in embarrassment when she realized she was seeing Naruto before their date.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet all of you. If any of you ever wants to fight me, I'm happy to kick your ass across the school... Hey Rias, what a stroke of luck!" Naruto waved to Rias when he noticed her in the classroom.

"Fighting is against the rules Uzumaki-san. Anyway, there is an opent seat next to Gremory-san, so if you'll take your seat."

Naruto grinned.

This was turning out to be an interesting day for him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Son of Emperors

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Dude!"

"What?" Naruto asked when he felt a hand slapping his back. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Issei looking like he was a combination of about to explode, and constipated. The boy looked like he wanted to both hail him as a hero, and curse him as if he were an evil overlord. It was actually a really funny thing to see.

...

"Ow..." Issei held the palm of his hand, pained from slapping Naruto's back. He looked at Naruto, who was completely unfazed by the slap. He had put everything that he could into that back slap, and Naruto was still calmly eating his lunch. "Dude, you have to teach me how you did what you did... You haven't even been here a full day, and you've already scored a date with the hottest girl in the school... _how?_ " Issei dropped down to his knees and _begged_ for the knowledge.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... I asked? It's not that big of a deal, trust me, I've done _way_ more impressive things than get a date with a pretty girl." Naruto mentioned with a roll of his eyes.

"I would like to here some of those things."

"Oh, hey Rias, and..." Naruto tilted his head when he looked at the girl that was standing next to Rias. Both Rias and this new girl both had lunch trays, showing that they had bought their lunches.

"Oppai!"

"Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun." Akeno, a girl that was actually a good deal shorter than Rias, spoke politely. She had long black hair, but strangely violet eyes. Her body measurements seemed to almost be on par with Rias' in most areas, the only area truly surpassing Rias being her bustline... she was a size larger than Rias' own impressive bossom. "I hear you asked Buchou out on a date. I'm curious what you think is more impressive than that." Akeno introduced herself and her intentions.

Naruto waved at her.

Naruto smacked Issei on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Issei shouted in pain when he glared at Naruto.

"You were staring... take a seat." Naruto gestured to the seats across from himself, and even Issei sat down next to him. He smiled sheepishly when he realized he had been caught staring at Akeno and Rias' breasts once more. "I don't mean to brag, but I've got a pretty mean list of accomplishments." Naruto raised his nose up in the air with a grin on his face.

Akeno giggled at his bravado.

So confident.

"You're about to brag I take it?" Rias questioned him, and Naruto took a yo-yo out of his pocket and placed it on the table between their lunches.

A yo-yo?

"At the school I went to before this one, I threw the entire school into _chaos_. I challenged the strongest, most talented fighters in their fields of expertise and beat _all_ of them." Naruto explained, while Issei just looked at the yo-yo.

"Okay... but the yo-yo?"

"You seem like the athletic type." Rias agreed, and Naruto nodded.

"I defeated the school's strongest wrestler in wrestling, defeated the school's best swordsman in swordsmanship, beat the entire basketball club by myself, defeated Rock Lee and his entire soccer team, defeated the Martial Arts club by myself, and took down the sumo club in sumo." Naruto explained with a grin on his face. He raised his arm up and rolled up his sleave, flexing his muscle and showing off his body a little.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!"

"Shit..." Naruto cursed when he realized that he had just attracted the attention of all of the girls by showing off his body. "Anyway, there were only two people at the Konoha Academy that could give me a challenge... Neji Hyuga, and my rival." Naruto explained further.

Akeno covered her mouth.

"Wow, Neji Hyuga is considered one of Japan's number one martial arts experts. Also, Rock Lee is one of Japan's best soccer players." Akeno was a little surprised when she heard those names amongst the list. Rias tilted her head, and bit her lip in thought as she tried to recall where she had heard of that name... the name of his previous school. It was a school that was located in Kuoh, but she had never actually been to the school before. "You must be very talented." Akeno commented.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Dude, creepy." Issei whispered to Naruto when he saw that savage smile that Naruto showed off.

"What!? I wasn't being creepy!?" Naruto coughed into his hand and regained his composure for a moment, before he grinned to himself.

"-and the Yo-Yo?" Rias asked as she picked it up and looked at it. It was an old, worn out, yo-yo... but it was just that. It was a normal yo-yo in every way. Naruto took it from her and placed it back into his pocket. "Actually, why did you fight so many people before coming here?" Rias asked him for a little more detail.

She believed him, he didn't seem like he was lying, and the powerful aura that he gave off didn't seem like it was just for show either. If anything, he was an extremely talented fighter just by looking at his body alone. You could see the years of training that he must have gone through to attain his body.

"Oh, I once beat an entire gang using nothing but yo-yos. It was actually really easy, didn't even break a sweat." Naruto waved that off as if it were the least important thing that he had done. He kept it as a reminder of how he defeated an entire gang of thugs by himself. "How about you Issei, you ever get into any good fights?" Naruto asked Issei.

The boy had a dragon aura, he _had_ to have at least been in a fight before now, even if it would have been a rather weak opponent.

"I'm not exactly built for fighting." Issei pointed out.

Naruto sighed.

"I can't help but feel sorry for... Uuuuh." Naruto just sighed, figuring that the Boosted Gear was in a dormant state at the moment. Issei's dragon aura was extremely weak, so he must have barely ever, if at all, used his Sacred Gear. He felt pity for Ddraig, the dragon must be crying tears of shame for who it's current user was.

Rias raised an eyebrow and glanced at Issei.

What?

'He must have a Sacred Gear, more than likely one that increases his physical abilities... a Twice Critical? He has a dragon aura...' Rias thought as she looked at Naruto with calculative eyes as Naruto stole some of Issei's meal without the boy noticing.

Issei noticed his two twos were glaring at him, and Naruto, with jealousy and anger. He looked towards them and sent them a shrug, sadly, that only got them more annoyed. They picked up an apple and orange from their lunches, and took aim towards Naruto. While Naruto had just been talking about all of the fights he had been in, the only people close enough to make out his words had been those sitting at the table.

"Naruto-"

Naruto caught the apple just as Rias and Akeno noticed it had been thrown. Naruto threw the apple and hit the orange in the air, before he jumped up out of his seat. He kicked the apple and set it flying, before he spun in the air and kicked the orange. His kicks were fast enough that it was barely even a moment before both the apple and the orange were sent right back at the boy's who had thrown them. The fruits nailing them both in the faces with enough force to knock them out of their seats with bleeding noises.

"That was so freaking cool." Issei was used to being betrayed by his friends whenever one of them would get caught peeping on girls. Never before had he actually seen them get their just deserts for being traitors. They got beat for being perverts, but never for being traitors like that.

He HAD to ask Naruto where he learned that.

"Really impressive." Akeno gave a small clap of her hands.

Human or not, what Naruto just did showed an impressive amount of spacial awareness and both a great amount of skill combined with sharp reflexes. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"If your dating skills match your martial arts, then I'm looking forward to this evening." Rias decided that she would try and figure out if Naruto had a Sacred Gear later. Of course, she stood up, since now that Naruto had just sent two fruit flying across the lunchroom, all eyes were on their table. For once, people were staring at her direction and it wasn't focused on lust towards her.

Even Issei felt weird with people looking in his direction and that feeling they showed on their face _not_ being disgust.

"Maybe not _that_ good... anyway, I'm looking forward to the date. After I get done _conquering_ all of the clubs at this school, I'm going to need a break. Come on Issei, I need somebody to witness my domination." Naruto stood up and grabbed Issei by the shoulder. He wasn't giving the boy a choice in the matter.

"Wait, why me!?"

"Because you might learn something. See you later Rias... sorry other girl, I already forgot your name. I promise I'll remember it next time." Naruto apologized to Akeno as he started to drag Issei off.

...

"Buchou... if he's going to challenge all of the clubs, doesn't that mean that he's going to challenge _our_ club?" Akeno asked Rias with a concerned look on her face, as if they didn't already have problems to worry about. It wouldn't be good for a human to be snooping into their club activities, even once as skilled as Naruto seemed to be. "... Wait... Naruto _Uzumaki_... where have I heard that last name before?" Akeno asked herself out loud when she realized that she _had heard_ that last name.

"It's the clan name that produced the previous Red Dragon Emperor, the Queen of Terror, the _Strongest Existance_ , Kushina Uzumaki. It's likely just a concidence, since she died after defeating the White Dragon Emperor in a final showdown. The Uzumaki family were all wiped out after she died." Rias knew the story of the previous Red Dragon Emperor. _Nobody_ didn't know of her. She claimed the top spot as the strongest of the strong. Her strength could only be challenged by her rival Minato Namikaze, and she killed him in their final battle, a battle so grande that it wiped out a chain of islands from existance.

Kushina was _feared_ to the point that after her death, the Uzumaki family was wiped out to prevent anyone like her from being born.

Heck, she was battle obsessed, so there was no man strong enough that would be able to make her fall in love. The only man that Rias could think of capable of such a thing would be the White Dragon Emperor, and the likelihood of _that_ happening was almost zero.

What were the odds that he was _her_ son?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 How Not to Hold Back

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Feel free to challenge me if you want your stuff back."

Naruto waved off the Tennis club as he left the club sweating and panting, on their knees from the sheer exhaustion of trying their hardest to keep up with him. Naruto was grinning as he placed the items he took from the defeated club in his bag of victory trophies. Every club he went to he challenged them, and he made sure to place a pretty large bet on the line. So far, all of the clubs he had challenged had been defeated by him and had their side of the bet collected.

Of course, if they ever wanted their stuff back, they just needed to challenge him and wager something else, and then defeat him.

"Okay, so you've beaten the Swim Club, the Baseball Club, the Basketball Club, the Soccer Club, the Track Club, and now you've taken down the Tennis Club. Now all you need to do is take down the Girl's Kendo Club and you'll have taken down all of the sports clubs we have." Issei watched as Naruto looked at his collected trophies. He was surprised that Naruto had been able to take down all of the clubs without even breaking a sweat."... and they're perhaps the scariest club." Issei shivered when he remembered some rather unpleasant beatings that he had been given.

You get caught peeping six times, and suddenly you get labelled a pervert that deserves to be beaten on sight.

Thinking on that, Issei could understand why he was labelled a pervert.

"I'm going to take down _all_ of the clubs, and after that I'm taking down the Student Council." Naruto walked towards the next building. He could see it was a more traditional Japanese building, so it wasn't hard to guess that it was the Girl's Kendo Club. He could hear the sounds of wood hitting against wood. Naruto had a savage grin on his face, thinking of what he would be taking from the Occult Research Club.

Occult Research had to be a club that had some nice stuff that he could get as a trophy, and of course he was going to take control of the Student Council once he defeated the president of the group.

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm ambitious, there is a difference." Naruto corrected Issei as he opened the sliding door to the training room. He could see two girls decked out in gear trying to hit each other with their wooden swords. They didn't stop when he entered the room, but the rest of the club looked towards him with surprise when they noticed him enter.

*Thwack*

The practice match was finished with the taller of the two girls hit the other on her armored head.

"Don't beat me!? I'm not peeking right now!" Issei shouted when the girls saw _him_ and prepared to raise their swords against him. Naruto raised his arm up in front of Issei and grinned. "... and if you do, don't aim for the face and balls." Issei whimpered when he continued to see those glares.

Naruto glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to challenge your club to a contest of your choice. I want to fight your strongest club member, or all of you." Naruto declared as the winner of the duel between the girls started to walk towards him. She unveiled herself as she removed her helmet, her long brown hair cascading down her back.

"You're the new student right? Naruto Uzumaki? I've heard about you going around and challenging the other clubs. I'm Murayama, the club captain." Murayama introduced herself. She extended her hand to Naruto in a show of respect. Unlike Issei, Naruto hadn't done anything to prove himself a pervert. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt based on the fact he had yet to do anything truly bad.

Of course, according to the rumors that were already flying around, he was beating one club after another without mercy.

Naruto shook her hand.

"You want to take my challenge? Since it seems like none of you like Issei, if you win I'll give Issei to you as a practice dummy." Naruto let go of her hand and crossed his arms, gesturing towards Issei with a twitch of his head.

"Hey!?"

Murayama considered it for a moment as she glared at Issei with a hateful passion. Issei flinched back in fear from her gaze, and he looked away, only to jump when he saw many of the other girls smiling just as hatefully.

"That's a really tempting offer... that's too tempting to pass up. Fine, I'll take your bet. What do you want from me if I lose?" Murayama asked as she imagined all of the nasty things that she could do to Issei with her shinai. Like hitting him between the legs until his dick became completely useless. Oh how she would enjoy just taking out all of her frustrations out on Issei.

"Naruto, take their underwear!" Issei shouted at Naruto with a bleeding nose.

"Pervert!"

"Why? They're just panties... well, this is the _girl's_ Kendo club. Taking their Shinai would make it impossible for them to practice... sure, if I lose I'll be taking all of your panties." Naruto shrugged, not really caring. He walked towards the middle of the room and picked up the defeated girl's shinai. He removed her helmet, and showed a rather attractive short haired girl underneath. He placed the helmet over his head, and raised the shinai up.

Murayama raised an eyebrow and raised her shinai up, putting her helmet back on when she noticed that he didn't bother putting on anything but the helmet.

Of course, her cheeks were burning red.

"... _Pervert_." Murayama had a small smile on her face.

"... That was NOT hate filled... oh come on, why does he get a free pass for perverted stuff, and I get my ass beat!?" Issei screamed at the annoyance of it all. The defeated girl stood up and got out of the way. "You agree with me, right Katase?" Issei asked as he looked at the girl.

He knew the names of all of the girls that kicked his ass.

"You were the one who suggested the panties, also he isn't being a pervert about it... and he's really good looking, unlike you Average-san." Katase spoke up with a glare at Issei for using her name so impolitely, as if they were friends. She looked towards Naruto's body, and her cheeks turned red when he took his shirt off.

"The first to three wins, and as a handicap, I'll give you two free hits." Naruto spoke as he tossed his shirt to the side and placed his finger right at the center of his chest.

Murayama had stopped.

...

'Dear _god_... those abs... I bet he could make a girl cum just by letting her grind herself on those abs.' Murayama's face was on _fire_ underneath her helmet as she looked over his body. She looked at that _smirk_ , she could see his smirk through the slits in the helmet, and just that confidence he was displaying was hotter than even his body. "You act like you're going to win." Murayama spoke as she grabbed her shinai with both hands.

*THWACK*

She smacked it into his ribs, and her eyes widened a little when her attack didn't even so much as make him flinch. She saw the small ripple as his muscles automatically tensed up at being attacked.

"I like giving all my opponents a chance, that way nobody can complain when I beat them." Naruto stated as she attacked the other side of his ribs. The loud thwack causing several girls to wince in pain, understanding just how much that could hurt. Naruto then raised the shinai he was using up. "Now... just say when we start." Naruto told Murayama as he looked at her, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

Might as well give her some eye candy so that she would take her defeat better.

"... Now!" Murayama shouted as she ran at Naruto, taking a very good, firm stance as she prepared a fierce stab at his center of gravity.

*THWACK*

Murayama didn't know what happened next, the next thing she knew was the fact that the side of her head hurt, and she was laying on the ground. She saw that Naruto had taken a single step to the right, her shinai having missed him. She also saw that he had kept the shinai extended, showing that he had whacked her hard enough to knock her over, and with enough speed so that she couldn't react.

...

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as Murayama stood back up, recovering from her stunned state. She returned to a battle stance.

Okay, so she wasn't dealing with a cocky fool, she was dealing with a talented martial artist who had mastered the sword.

"Ye... yeah." Murayama was no longer focused on his body, the throbbing feeling in the side of her head reminding her that now was not the time to be distracted. She was going to remember the bruise he gave her. She looked for any weaknesses in his stance, even though he was standing regularly with only one hand on the sword, she couldn't tell if he had actually dropped his guard.

She doubted it.

"Then it's my turn." Naruto told her.

He launched his attack, taking a single large step towards her. She was able to see him raise the shinai above his head. She raised her own up to block, only for Naruto to _spin_ as he swung downward. Instead of a downward slash, he made a sweeping slash. He slid underneath her guard completely, and she had the wind knocked out of her when she was knocked off of her feet by the second blow.

"Dude... hold back a little, she's a girl." Issei felt _sorry_ for the girl that he was usually beaten by as she hit the ground, rolling onto her hands and feet, trying to get her breath back.

"... I am holding back though... anyway, I don't care if she's a woman. All those who want to practice combat need to be willing to get a little hurt. I'm taking her as seriously as I would take any guy opponent. If I don't take her seriously, then I'm disrespecting her as a warrior." Naruto lectured Issei as he waited for Murayama to get her breath back, and stand back up. He didn't take his eyes off of her, knowing that him talking to Issei could give her the chance to launch a surprise attack.

He wasn't going to hold back his skill, but he wasn't going to try and seriously injure her either. She was going to be pretty bruised, but nothing that a week or two wouldn't heal.

Murayama coughed as she stood back up.

"I wouldn't mind being direspected right now... those attacks really hurt." Murayama couldn't help herself but say. "Also... look, something distracting!" Murayama knew what she was doing was playing dirty, but she didn't want to give up her panties, and force the rest of the club to give up their panties, because she was defeated.

Sometimes you needed to play dirty.

"Something distracting?" Naruto looked towards the window she was pointing to. She charged at him, and he blocked her blow when she swung at him. He deflected her blow to the side, forcing her to overextend her body. Naruto didn't even look at her as he lightly poked her in the sternum, since she did tell him that she didn't mind being disrespected. He kept her from falling down, and defeated her. "... I can't believe I fell for that." Naruto would admit that he was easily distracted.

"I can't believe you fell for that _and I still lost_." Murayama muttered to herself.

"Yes, dude, you just won all of their panties from them!"

"Noooooo!"

"Issei, stop being a pervert... and look at the time. I guess I'll have to challenge the other clubs tomorrow. By the time you all change and give me your panties, I'll have to get ready for my date." Naruto wasn't in too much of a hurry to completely conquer the school's student body.

He had a date he needed to get ready for.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Love but Resent

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Your house?"

"Yeah, sorry Rias, we just need to make a quick stop by my house so I can drop off my trophies and get changed." Naruto apologized to Rias as the two of them walked together. She had changed into a rather nice frilled, dark blue and purple shirt, with short jean-shorts that hugged her butt nicely. She had changed into her casual clothes at school, why she had her casual clothes there was a surprise and raised questions for him. "The sports clubs were a lot easier to conquer than I thought they would be. Got myself a lot of victory trophies." Naruto raised the bag up that he was holding on his back.

Rias nodded her head and looked at the stuffed full bag, guessing that Naruto had claimed his trophies from quite a few clubs. She could only guess his reaction when he came to _her_ club and challenged them to something.

"Most boys wait until the fifth date before introducing the girl to their family you know." Rias tried her hand at teasing.

Naruto shrugged.

"Feel free to wait outside then. I doubt anyone is home anyway." Naruto mentioned as his house came into view.

Rias rubbed her head when she felt a pounding headache coming on. She looked towards a house that had a rather old motorcycle out on the front of it. She felt a rather ominous feeling coming from the house in general, and she hoped against hope that it wasn't the house that she was stopping at. The chill down her spine, and goosebumps that came over her body, was enough to tell her that some rather powerful Holy artifacts were at the house.

'Please don't turn left... crap.'

Naruto turned left and walked towards the front door.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Your family isn't super religious are they?" Rias asked with a look around. She saw a cross hanging over the front door, already knowing the answer to her question from that alone. Not to mention the powerful feeling that she got from the house only got more dangerous when she stepped closer and closer. She looked up at the cross, it reflected in her eyes as it gave off that dangerous glint.

"Nope."

"Oh thank-"

"Granny isn't religious, but she's always saying how much she hates stuff like Devils." Naruto mentioned with a wave of his hand. He opened the front door and walked right in. Naruto gestured for Rias to come inside, and she hesitated for a moment, before she walked in and was _hit_ by the smell of booze. "... well, Granny is home." Naruto took his shoes off and stepped into the hallway to the living room.

He could smell the booze, meaning that she had already returned, and gotten herself drunk.

Rias followed after him into the living room, where she laid her eyes on somebody that made her raise an eyebrow. There was an attractive woman just laying across the couch in nothing but her shirt and her panties. She wasn't even wearing sexy panties, just comfortable panties that looked like they belonged on an older woman. The woman shared similar blond hair to Naruto, so maybe his mother?

"Hey Granny, get your ass up, we have company!" Naruto kicked Tsunade off of the couch as he passed by her.

"Fucking brat, respect your elders!" Tsunade shouted as she was rudely awoken from her slumber. She grabbed her sake bottle and threw it at Naruto. She woke with a thunder, already annoyed by being kicked off the couch. Naruto caught the bottle and tossed it back to her, and when she caught it she took a large swig from it directly. "... Company?..." Tsunade asked as she looked towards Rias.

Rias tried to make herself smaller.

This was _fucking Tsunade Senju_ , the supernatural world's greatest healer. Possessor of the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, with legends saying that she had once healed an entire army by herself. The woman was in her 60s, but somehow she didn't look a day over her 20s, meaning the rumors that she had mastered her Sacred Gear to the point she had _healed_ her aging body were true.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Naruto's from school." Rias gave a polite bow to Tsunade.

She was on a list of humans you did not piss off.

"You seem... familiar... oh well, whatever... I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me with your fucking." Tsunade laid back down, not caring why the girl seemed familiar to her. She hugged the bottle she was holding to her chest and turned on her side away from them. Naruto palmed his face at her.

"I'll be back in a moment." Naruto mentioned as he went towards the stairs, and Rias followed after him. "You know I'm changing my clothes right?" Naruto asked her, and she waved off his concerns.

She didn't want to be in the same room as a drunk Tsunade for long if she could help it.

"I'm curious about your trophy collection." Rias made her best excuse.

It was a good one, and she got her look at his tropies when he got to his room. For a deliquent, she was surprised at how clean his room was. She saw a shelf that was filled with random objects and pictures. Naruto walked towards it and opened his bag up, beginning to place the objects in the bag onto the shelf. Rias raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto putting a pile of panties on the shelf, her confusion being answered moments later.

"Issei had the idea of making the Kendo club give up their underwear for losing. Honestly, I don't care of anything. A trophy is a trophy." Naruto took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

His room.

"Speaking of which, Issei lives right next door, right? You must be close friends with him." Rias knew where all of the people of interest lived. Issei was actually somebody who was suspected of having a powerful Sacred Gear. He was on her list of potential candidates for peerage filler. She just needed more time to observe him, and see if she could use anything to make him willing to join her peerage. "Of course, the way you poke fun at him-"

"Met him today, the Red Oppai Emperor isn't really the type of guy I usually hang out with." Naruto shot down Rias' theory as he grabbed a new shirt, a very casual one, and threw it on. As much as Rias could appreciate his muscular body, she wasn't put into a hot and bothered state by it as other women had been during the day. If anything, she was able to appreciate the amount of work that went into his body.

Red Oppai Emperor?

That was a strange nickname.

"... Those are..." Rias stopped when she looked towards his bed, and hanging _above_ his bed she saw two very distinct swords.

The Strongest Demon Sword, Gram.

One of the Four Great Holy Swords, Ascalon.

The Holy aura coming off of Ascalon was no doubt the true source of how uncomfortable she had felt inside his home. Looking at the sword was enough to put her on edge, even more when she saw Naruto walk towards the swords and take them off of the wall. She was a little surprised when she saw him holding _both_ of the swords, since to have a Holy and Demon affinity was rather unheard of in general. Actually, it was _impossible_ considering that God would never allow somebody with a Demon affinity to hold and wield a Holy sword of such power.

"This is my Mom's sword Gram, and this is my Dad's sword Ascalon. They'r pretty strong swords, but honestly I prefer to use my fists to fight. Want to hold them?" Naruto offered to allow her to hold them. Rias stepped back subconsciously as she shook her head negative. Naruto placed them back on the wall, on their wall hangers, before he put on a jacket over his shirt. "Anyway, I'm finished, so lets head out... almost forgot my keys." Naruto grabbed his keys off of his dresser.

Rias stared at the swords on the wall with a frown on her face for a moment, before she looked at the increasingly mysterious Naruto as he led her out of his room.

Her eyes widened.

On the back of his jacket was a _red spiral_ , the symbol of the _Uzumaki_ clan. The clan that had been wiped out. The clan that had produced the world's strongest fighters, and had spawned the legendary Kushina Uzumaki, the strongest Red Dragon Emperor in history. A woman powerful enough that she had claimed the spot as the strongest existance.

"... That's a pretty unique jacket... especially the symbol on the back." Rias mentioned as she followed him down the stairs.

The more she learned, the more questions she had.

"This? It's my Mom's old jacket, she was a tomboy back in the day apparently. This was actually a gift from my Dad to my Mom, he made it himself according to Granny." Naruto showed off his jacket with a grin. It was his favorite jacket, a black jacket with orange sleeves, and his family crest on the back.

Rias nodded her head slowly.

Wow, just wow, she didn't know that such a big player was transfering into the school. A human from the Uzumaki family, which was well known for producing powerful humans. The very reason why they were wiped out, fear that they would produce another person on par with Kushina and wipe out the other supernatural races.

"Who were your parents, I notice there aren't any pictures of them on the wall." Rias asked out of actual curiousity.

The only pictures she was seeing was of Naruto and Tsunade, with some pictures of an older man mixed in on occassion. She even saw a picture of Naruto standing with a blonde haired girl with lavender eyes, wearing a shrine maiden outfit. She didn't see any pictures of Naruto's parents though, or anyone that looked like they could be his parents.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

...

"... What?" Rias asked, now very sure she heard that incorrectly. Since Naruto just stated the name of the Red and White Dragon Emperors who claimed the titles of strongest. Humans who became so strong that they could fight on par with their inner dragons _without using their Sacred Gears_ , and with their Sacred Gears had the power to become unchallenged. Two rival existances that could never, _would never_ fall in love with each other because of their very existance shouldn't allow it.

The odds were so stacked against it, that it was considered next to impossible for a White Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Emperor to fall in love, and it was even harder to believe that they fell in love considering they killed each other.

She had to have heard Naruto wrong.

"My Mom is Kushina Uzumaki, and my Dad is Minato Namikaze... Are you okay? You look pale..." Naruto noticed some of the color draining from Rias' skin. She was blinking rapidly as her brain tried to process just who Naruto's parents were. As much as she tried to think on it though, the more her brain rejected the possibility of it.

No, he had no reason to lie to her about it.

"Are you sure those are their names?" Rias asked with a shaky voice.

Naruto looked amused.

"Yeah, pretty sure I know my folk's names. Do you need me to take you home? We can always reschedule." Naruto pointed out, and Rias stood straight up.

"Wow... sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. You have a pretty interesting family." Rias spoke as they left the house and started to make their way to Naruto's motorcycle.

Naruto shrugged.

"Honestly, I _love_ my Mom and Dad... but at the same time I'm not going to say they were good parents to me." Naruto spoke with a deep frown.

She could see the resentment there, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask.

Rias frowned.

She could tell that he wasn't telling her everything, and while that was fine since they barely knew each other, she hoped he would open up to her more. He seemed like a very fun, interesting guy. Even now, she saw him change his frown into a smile and slap his cheeks, before he turned to her.

"Screw all of that, we still have a date to go on. Come on, lets go have some fun." Naruto told her, and she smiled.

That was right, they were on a date.

She could think about all of the complicated stuff later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto's Weakness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow, I never knew this place existed."

Rias was pleasantly surprised at the place that Naruto took her for dinner. She had been expecting just some trip to a fast food place, since it was quick and easy. It was just a spur of the moment date after all, she didn't expect anything really grande or fancy. One couldn't really call the place grande or fancy, but it was far more classy than just taking a person to a fast food location. She had thought she knew all of the stores and places at and around the mall, but surprise, there was a ramen stand she never knew existed.

"Yeah, this place serves some pretty amazing ramen." Naruto looked at the bowl of his favorite food with more affection than Rias had seen Naruto display since meeting him. He had already paid for their food, one of the stands policies was paying for the food before you got it. Since there was a no refund, and no complaint policy, surprising for Rias to see such a thing.

The rules were simple.

You didn't order the ramen, the chef made the ramen, and then gave it to you. You didn't get to pick a flavor, you didn't get to pick the toppings, and you didn't get to pick the size. Everything was picked _for_ you, and if you complained you were banned from the stand for life.

"If I don't place an order, how does he know what I want?" Rias asked as a bowl was placed in front of her. It was two sizes smaller than the bowl that Naruto had, and she could see that the contents were different as well. While Naruto's was full of ingredients and different toppings, her dish was rather moderate about it. Her noodles were thicker, and had absorbed the broth more to allow her to have more ease with eating it, and she could see generous amounts of vegetables in it.

She had a rather healthy version of the ramen that Naruto was having.

"Oh, and word to the wise, if you don't slurp when you eat, the chef takes it as an insult." Naruto mentioned, and Rias nodded her head.

She slurped up her first group of noodles.

...

"Oh my _word_ , this is amazing... this is the best ramen I've ever had." Rias whispered in awe as she looked into the contents of the bowl. She looked at Naruto, and saw that he was slurping away at his noodles. "... this is really light on the stomach, but it has such a delicate balance of flavors that all compliment each other. It matches my tastes perfectly." Rias marvelled at how skilled the chef must be to have created this.

So she continued to eat, being sure to slurp the way that Naruto was, though she was pretty sure that was just the normal way you were suppose to eat ramen politely.

She was sad when she finished the ramen, and she looked to see Naruto bring the bowl to his lips and drink the broth. So she copied him and lifted her own bowl to her lips, and when she finished, she found that she couldn't eat another bite if she tried.

*Belch*

Rias blushed and covered her mouth when she burped at the same time as Naruto, and Naruto sent her a thumbs up.

"You're not Japanese, so you wouldn't know this, but it's actually a way to show the food is good by burping." Naruto told her, before he stood up and gestured for her to as well. He placed his bowl back on the counter. She could now see why Naruto liked this place so much, it was pretty obvious.

You didn't need to do anything but pay for the food, and you would be given exactly what you wanted, in the exact amount that would fill your stomach. She didn't know how the ramen maker did it, but he was somehow able to discover a way to predict what customers would want, and the amount they could handle.

It was just sit back, relax, and be given exactly what you needed.

"It might be _Japanese Polite_ , but it's rude in most other places. If my mother heard me burp, she would have scolded me for it." Rias informed Naruto of the way her family would have seen her accidental action. She placed her hand against the side of her head, and laughed at her own imagination.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Scold you for burping? Your mom sounds pretty uptight." Naruto could imagine an older, more uptight, Rias as Rias' mother. It was a pretty funny image in his head to be honest. "So Rias, you know a little about my family situation, tell me a little about yours." Naruto told her as the two of them walked side by side through the mall.

Rias hummed for a moment.

That sounded fair, but she didn't really want to talk about herself. She wanted to learn more about him right now. Not to mention she didn't really want to talk about her family at the moment either.

"How about-" Rias started to suggest, before she felt the tingling feeling of anticipation go down her spine. Her sensed placed on alert when she sensed one of her mortal enemies nearby. She stopped talking and started to look around, trying to find the source of her tingling senses. The feeling she got was only something that she ever got when a Fallen Angel or an Angel were nearby, those with the powers of Holy, or holy artifacts in general. "... Dragons attract powerful enemies and allies..." Rias whispered to herself as she glanced at Naruto.

Naruto grinned when he heard her whisper.

"Oooh, there is an enemy nearby. Fighting in the middle of the mall means they are trying to make us hold back to not kill anyone. A hostage situation." Naruto mentioned when he glanced all around at the unsuspecting mall patrons. Rias looked at Naruto in surprise when she heard the way he didn't seem to care about the lives of those around him. She would have assumed that he would hold himself back to not hurt others.

Was she wrong?

She looked around, before she looked up and saw three Fallen Angels flying above the mall, they were hard to now that it was becoming night, but there they were. They were also rapidly approaching the mall itself.

Naruto crossed his arms when he followed her gaze, and saw them.

"... You're taking this calmly." Rias stated, and Naruto shrugged.

"There is a group of powerful assassins after me, three little birds isn't really anything to be worried about." Naruto revealed that information lightly. He did so with a mild wave of his hand, as if his information hadn't just make Rias look at him strangely. "The way you reacted to my swords earlier means you know about the supernatural. You have a way to put the mall to sleep?" Naruto asked Rias as the Fallen Angels above them landed on the roof of the mall.

Two females, and a male.

"You must have a powerful Sacred Gear if you want to fight three Fallen Angels." Rias pointed out as the mall patrons started to fall asleep. Rias used her magic to put all of the nearby people to sleep, and the magic would keep spreading until it got to everyone in the mall. Once people started to fall asleep in mass quantities, the Fallen Angels broke a hole in the glass ceiling and descended down towards them.

Naruto smirked.

"Nope, my Sacred Gear is focused on healing, without using my Balance Breaker I have almost no way to use my Sacred Gear for offense." Naruto cracked his knuckles as he spoke. Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt, before he flung it off of his body and threw it at Rias. Out of pure instinct she caught his shirt, and sent him a curious look. "So what do you little birds want?" Naruto asked the Fallen Angels as he glanced between them.

"Uuuug, I _hate_ arrogant humans."

"She is just adorable... Rias, I can't fight her." Naruto stated as he looked at the youngest looking Fallen Angel. He looked back at Rias with the most deadpan expression that she could imagine. The short, loli blond Fallen Angel didn't know how to respond to his statement. "Look at her, she's super tiny... like super tiny." Naruto smiled as he looked at the girl.

She summoned a spear of light and threw it at Naruto, and he didn't even bother moving out of the way when it stuck itself into his chest.

"Naruto!"

"Oh look, I've been impaled... she's still super cute, and I refuse to fight her. I can fight the other two though." Naruto mentioned as he pointed at the grown woman and the man. He had no problems hitting a grown woman, he just didn't hit the cute young ones.

"I'm three hundred years old!"

...

Naruto puked up blood, and Rias stared at him with a surprised look. She looked at him instantly go pale at her revelation.

"That's the most damage you've done to me." Naruto admitted to the girl as he pulled the spear out of his chest. Two rings appeared on his hands, and he placed one against his chest. Rias watched as the hole in his chest began to regenerate. Moments later the hole in his chest was healed up, and he was ready to battle again. "So Rias, these people your enemies or what? I don't recognize any of them." Naruto spoke to Rias.

He caught a light spear thrown at him.

He flung it back at them and nailed the grown woman _between the eyes_ , her own spear lodging itself in her head. The other two Fallen Angels were _instantly_ on high alert when one of their own was killed.

"They're members of Grigori, but I don't know what they are doing here. Dohnaseek is the male, and woman you killed is Kalawarner, and the one you don't want to fight is Mittelt." Rias explained what she did know about their enemies... their names, and that was it. She didn't really know much about them other than that. They weren't really that powerful, and they weren't really famous. "What are you all even doing here? This isn't Fallen Angel territory." Rias pointed out politely to the enemy.

Naruto started to walk towards them.

"No reason you need to be concerned with, we're after _him_. If you will come with us peacefully, it won't have to get messy." Dohnaseek pointed out,

He blinked.

The next second, Naruto was standing in front of him, nose to nose with him. He yelped and backed up several steps. He summoned a spear to his hand, and Mittelt reacted in a similar way. Naruto grabbed Dohnaseek by the head with one hand, before he slammed it into his knee.

*Crunch*

Dohnaseek's face _caved_ into his skull, with bone fragments shooting out of the back of his head. His corpse falling to the ground when Naruto let go of his head. Naruto looked towards Mittelt, and she took a step back.

"... That was messy, Naruto, I think you should finish off-" Rias was interupted moments later.

"You're so damn cute Mittelt! Look at this tiny body!" Naruto scooped Mittelt up into a hug, restraining her arms as he rubbed his cheek up against hers.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Hahahahaha, so cute!" Naruto shouted out as his hands _roamed_ , one of his hands going to her breast, while the other groped her thigh. Naruto laughed nearby the entire time he was doing it, while Rias just watched, her reaction going blank as she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Aaaaaaaah!?"

Mittelt's screams could only get louder when Naruto's hands continued to roam, and Rias raised her hand up to remind Naruto that the girl was the enemy.

"AAAAAAAAAH!?"

"Those are some really adult panties you have Mittelt-chan!"

Then Naruto flipped the girl _upside down_ and revealed her black thong to the world around them. Rias didn't know what to say when she saw the way Naruto seemingly changed gears from a fighter into something so... strange. She tilted her head when she saw Naruto do things with Mittelt's body that were just... well Rias didn't want to think on how the body was suppose to bend that way.

There were _rumors_ that the previous Red Dragon Emperor had a... weakness for cute things, small cute things, and would sometimes refuse to fight if her opponent was cute enough. She didn't think that those rumors were true, and she didn't think that trait could be passed down to the child either.

So this was Naruto's weakness.

"Okay, I'm done for now." Naruto said to Rias as he carried an unconscious Mittelt on his shoulders. Naruto's skin was practically glowing, as if he had a good night's sleep and was fully recharged.

"Are you a ped-"

"I'm not a pedophile, I'm not sexually attracted to kids in any way, shape, or form. I just have an awesome adoration for cute things. Don't worry, the only lolis I molest are the ones that are my enemies." Naruto sent Rias a thumbs up. Her jaw _dropped_ when she heard his casual admittion of enemy molestation. She could appreciate the fact he was limiting his perversions to his enemies and not his allies. "Also... I literally can't fight them." Naruto spoke more seriously.

Literally?

As in, Naruto was physically unable to fight cute things?

"How?"

"When I try to fight super cute things, I just lose all of my motivation and my attacks don't carry a lot of power. It's actually a pretty bad weakness, and I'm working on getting rid of it." Naruto was just as bothered by his weakness as others. His only way to fight cute things was to _not_ fight them. He wasn't able to raise a fist against cute opponents, that was all there was to it.

"You're not a ra-"

"I _will_ slap you, I'm not a rapist. I hug them so that I can squeeze the air out of their lungs, and I touch their bodies so they will scream and use up all of their oxygen and pass out. This is _literally_ the only way I can defend myself against cute things... it just so happens that I act like a pervert when I do it." Naruto explained as he frowned at Rias for even assuming that he would cross that line. He had a line he wouldn't cross. "Also, look at how cute she is, she's a total cutie!" Naruto lifted up the knocked out Mittelt and showed her off to Rias.

"You want me to kill her?" Rias asked Naruto with crossed arms.

...

"I wanna keep her, anyway, I killed the other two too quickly, and I want to know why they were after me. I guess we should cut the date short eh? Since I did most of the killing, I think it's only fair you get rid of the bodies." Naruto mentioned as he looked at the two fresh corpses. Rias nodded her head, since it was a fair suggestion to her as well.

"I guess we'll call it here." Rias agreed.

"Same time next week?" Naruto asked as he turned and started to walk away, to go and get his motorcycle.

...

"Sure, until the end, this was really fun." Rias spoke with a small smile. She really did have fun on the date, despite her main purpose of the date to get to know Naruto. She felt like she had learned a lot about him.

Who knew he had such a strange weakness?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Power Attraction

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"When I get out of here, I'm going to enjoy ripping you piece by piece!"

"How adorable... first tell me everything you know, and why you were after me." Naruto told Mittelt with a smile on his face. She was red in the face from sheer annoyance with him. Considering the fact that he had strapped her down to a chair. She was in nothing but her panties as her arms were handcuffed behind her back with _special_ handcuffs that were sealing away her powers.

They were powerful enough to even hold Ultimate-Class beings with ease, made by Jiraiya himself, so for a small fry Fallen Angel like Mittelt... she wasn't getting out.

"Hah! What are you going to do? You won't hurt me!" Mittelt shouted at Naruto, remembering what his weakness was considering that he admitted to it. He even tried to have the Gremory child kill her because he wasn't able to bring himself to do it. She knew for a fact that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Naruto showed her one of her own wing feathers.

"Yep, I'm not able to hurt you... but I can humiliate you and do other things... look at these cute little feet on these legs." Naruto lifted one of her legs and showed off her small feet. "Oh... and what do we have here... a feather." Naruto showed off the feather in his other hand. He made a mockingly surprised face as he brought the feather close towards her foot.

...

"You're going to... tickle me?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That or lick you until you cough up the information... or shove a dildo into your ass and _then_ tickle you. So tell me, do you work for Akatsuki?" Naruto asked Mittelt as he sat down in front of her feet. He held her leg firmly in place so that she couldn't move it. Her feet were unrestrained so that he could move her lower body around with ease.

"Fuck-HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! FUCK! SHIT! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto started his torture as he lightly brushed the feather against her toes and the sole of her foot. Mittelt started to laugh uncontrollably as Naruto continued his old fashioned torture against her. Her back arched as her face began to turn bright red, before she started to pale when 40 seconds in she had extreme trouble breathing. Suddenly, the tickling stopped right before she was going to pass out.

"Not the answer I was looking for~." Naruto sang to her, and she took as many deep breaths as she could to try and bring the air back into her body.

The fuck was that!?

"Fuck... you..."

"You say that, but I feel like you don't _really_ want to have sex with me. Too bad, I bet you have a really tight... continuing on-" Naruto stopped himself from getting side tracked as he reached up and placed the feather against her ribs. She flinched when she felt the sudden urge to giggle at the light feeling. "-Did Akatsuki hire you to watch me, are the Akatsuki and Grigori teaming up together?" Naruto asked her.

She spat on his face.

"Eat my ass."

"Maybe later, but first, time to see if laughter is the best medicine." Naruto saw Mittelt go pale when he started to tickle her again.

"NO! Stop, Grigori and whatever that group you said aren't working together!" Mittelt shouted the answer the second the tickling started. She was super ticklish on her ribs, and she didn't want to experience his hellish tickling in that spot. Not after she felt how good he was at finding all of those spots on her foot. "I swear, to my knowledge that is the truth. I'm not a high ranking member of Grigori, and they don't tell me much!" Mittelt tried to validate her claim by showing her own low status.

Naruto nodded and lowered the feather away from her ribs, thinking on that bit of information.

"Okay, so _why_ are you after me?" Naruto asked her, and she looked like she wanted to say the answer, but she bit her lip and stopped herself.

At the moment, she still had a chance of being taken back by Grigori. She wasn't going to withstand the tickling if she didn't know the answer, but this was an answer that she _did_ know, and that she shouldn't be telling Naruto. She would have to withstand his tickling if she wanted to remain loyal to her group.

"Be gentle?"

"... What's this?" Naruto asked as he reached underneath her chair, and she watched as he pulled out a _second_ feather. He had the most sarcastic look on his face as he licked his lips, bringing out the feather. "A _second feather_ , dear god, you are such a cute little thing. You gave me _two_ of your feathers because you love my tickling so much." Naruto mentioned with a look towards her tiny breasts.

Since she was small breasted, her breasts would be a touch more sensative than those of a larger breasted woman. Naruto reached up with the feathers, while Mittelt tensed up and bit her lip. When Naruto started to lightly tickle her nipples with the feathers, she did give a moan as she stiffened up a little, but then he lowered so where her breasts connected with her ribs.

"MMMmmmmmmmm!"

That wasn't a moan, Mittelt tried her _hardest_ not to laugh as she bit down. Her lower lip began to bleed, and suddenly she found an out.

"You can't kill yourself Mittelt, I have Twilight Healing as my Sacred Gear... even if you bite your tongue off, I'll just heal you... but you won't have a tongue anymore." Naruto stopped tickling her as she dropped her idea of killing herself. He had seen in her eyes that she had considered it for a moment. He could admire how she was willing to try and keep her orders a secret. "Back to the tickling."

"I was one of the Fallen Angels asked to watch the people in Kuoh with Sacred Gears. You have a powerful Sacred Gear, and rumor has it you have a Dragon-Type subspecies Balance Breaker... my leader wanted to see if those rumors were true. We were suppose to fight you to try and get you to reveal your power." Mittelt revealed the information quickly, without haste now that she knew that she had no out. It was either she give up the information that he wanted, or she was going to be tickled again.

That _dreadful_ feeling of laughing not because you wanted to, but because your body was panicking, was horrifying. The feeling of wanting to breath, but being _unable_ to do so was just as bad.

"You have anymore people on this mission with you? Other than the ones you were with when you attacked me?" Naruto asked her.

...

He raised up the feathers.

"Yes, Raynare! She's watching that boy you were walking to school with! She's planning on killing him next week!"

"You're no fun. I really wanted you to be more stubborn, you have a really cute laugh." Naruto pouted when she gave up all of the information he asked for too easily. He sighed to himself, because he was really getting into it.

"I will _literally_ suck your dick if you let me go free." Mittelt tried to bargain with something that most guys would kill for. This guy was a lolicon, so if she offered him a blow, then maybe he would be willing to let her go.

Looking back, she was the weakest of her allies, and he killed her allies without even so much as breaking a sweat. He also healed a hole in his chest, so nothing she could do would really hurt him. Then again, he wasn't going to hurt her, so maybe she could take him down... but if she attacked him again, no doubt he would beat her the same way as before.

"Okay then." Naruto stood up.

"What are you doing!?" Mittelt shouted when she saw Naruto unzip his pants and pull them down, showing his underwear to her. She saw the bulge at the front of his underwear, and she looked at him with a burning red face. She had NOT been expecting that type of reaction out of him, even more so with him accepting her offer to blow him.

"You just offered to blow me for your freedom, and other than your panties, you're naked." Naruto deadpanned at her.

Mittelt watched as he pulled down his underwear.

Big.

"I wasn't expecting you to accept! As much as I'm considering having sex with you right now, I want to conserve at least some of my dignity." Mittelt was honest when she mentioned considering having sex with him. Considering the fact that he was clearly very strong, have a powerful aura, and was well equip to take care of her need, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to Grigori with her head held high if she did that. "Also... why didn't you take off my panties?" Mittelt asked with confused look.

That was right, she was wearing panties.

Why?

"If the tickling alone didn't work, I was going to give you a really wicked wedgie and _then_ tickle you even more. So... we doing this or what?" Naruto asked her with a smirk.

...

"Fuck me."

 **-{Two Hours Later}-**

"That was... surprisingly good for a human." Mittelt didn't want to say that he had satisfied her as she walked with a limp towards the exit of the house. She didn't want to give him the satisifaction of knowing that he had left her feeling a good feeling between her legs. Honestly, the only time they stopped doing it was when Naruto need to stop to recharge his battery and take a shower. "You're actually letting me go free?" Mittelt asked with a surprised look when Naruto opened the door to his home and showed her the outside.

He nodded.

"Of course, you said you would blow me for your freedom. I said I would free you, and I'm a man of my word. So you are free to go. If you ever have an itch that need scratching, feel free to come back."

*Slap*

"Go fuck yourself!" Mittelt shouted as she opened her wings and flew off. Naruto laughed as she left, seeing the blushing red face that she left with.

"Not when I have you to do it for me!" Naruto shouted back to her.

...

"You do realize that she knows your weakness right, and you're letting her go." Tsunade pointed out as she stepped out from behind Naruto with slightly red cheeks.

She had heard _too much_ of what they had been doing.

"Well... this is going to bite me in the ass someday, and I know that... but it was still worth it." Naruto nodded his head in understanding and confirmation of his thoughts. The fact that an enemy was flying away with knowledge of his weakness sucked, but somebody was going to learn about his weakness someday anyway. He had a pretty big weakness, and it would be hard to hide the fact that cute things were his weakness.

"Did you learn a lesson from this?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned.

Nope, a lesson he did not learn.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Smart Attraction

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias was a little surprised when Sona had decided to call on her to talk about something. Normally her fellow King just allowed her to do as she pleased, without questioning her. They would on occassion hang out or talk, but she had never been interupted from her plans before by the girl. So there she was, sitting with her friend/rival in the Student Council room, curious as to what brought this about.

"So Rias... how was your date with Uzumaki-san?"

"It went well enough, we were attacked by Fallen Angels, but they were easily taken care of." Rias spoke with a curious glance at her school ally. They were alone, which was strange that Sona didn't have her queen with her. Actually, that itself was suspicious that Sona asked her not to bring Akeno with her for this meeting.

A surprise meeting without their Queen's present was odd for the girl to ask, as in, she never asked for a meeting without the Queen's present.

"... What's up Sona?" Rias asked as she glanced at her opposite. The girl was the polar opposite of her in many ways. Where Rias was curved, Sona was petite, where she had long vibrant hair, Sona had short black hair. Even the way they treated their peerages and peers was different, vastly different, considering that Sona was much colder with her peerage in general. She was kind to them, but she was as strict with them as she felt the need to be. "You wouldn't call me here to ask about my date." Rias pointed out.

Sona nodded slowly.

"I notice that _Uzumaki-_ san..." Sona put the emphasis on Naruto's last name. "... has been causing chaos with the clubs at the school. Even today, he's challenging the remaining clubs at the school... the only clubs left are the Debate Club and the ORC." Sona pointed out calmly, but Rias could see that she was bothered.

The school she was putting so much effort into keeping under control was being torn down around her. All of the clubs were in a panicked state, and were all complaining about how Naruto had defeated them and taken their clubs items as trophies. No doubt in her mind that she knew Sona was at her wits end on what to do.

Technically, Naruto was not doing anything against the rules, he was challenging the clubs to contests that were within the rules of each of the clubs. While the betting was a moral gray area, it wasn't like it was truly against the rules of their school either.

"Your point?" Rias didn't really care what Naruto did.

So he wanted to challenge clubs, good for him, he was following his desires. He was working hard towards a goal that he had set for himself. The fact he was staying true to himself was a trait that not many could say they had.

"I've been looking at his previous records... and this isn't the first time he's done this. He's challenged other schools before ours." Sona explained as she opened up a laptop and turned it so that Rias could see it. She showed Naruto's medical records, personal information on him, and a list of all of the school's that Naruto had challenged before he came to Kuoh.

The list of schools-

"-That's a long list. He's certainly kept himself busy." Rias was surprised at how extensive the list truly was.

It was pretty neat.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but his parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, his birth certificate confirms it. He's the son of the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor of the previous generation, and he's in possession of his own Sacred Gear... he's skilled, powerful, and he has no weakness." Sona explained as she pulled up all of Naruto's records that she had gotten ahold of. Thanks to her connections, this much information for data management was simple.

Rias kept her mouth shut about Naruto's weakness.

He trusted her not to tell anyone, and she wasn't going to abuse that knowledge unless she had to. She was sure that Sona would seriously abuse the knowledge that she had if given to her.

"You don't have enough pieces to reincarnate him, the only way you could manage that is if you used all 8 of your Pawns... and you already plan on reincarnating somebody else as a Pawn." Rias pointed out something that she had been thinking about.

"I've changed my mind, I want Naruto for my peerage. He's worth 8 Pawns if that is what it takes. I sent my familiar to scout his house, and I saw both the Demon Sword Gram and the Holy Sword Ascalon in his room."

"Sona, that's really an invasion of privacy. Naruto is an open book, if you talk to him, he would be more than willing to answer your questions." Rias felt a little bad for Naruto. He was being subject to Sona's researching, and no doubt he was going to be watched by her more. She wanted to go and tell Naruto, but Sona was still her long time friend, so she wouldn't betray her either.

Decisions.

Sona shook her head.

"Since you went on a date with him, I was curious if I would have to compete with you to add him to my peerage." Sona pointed out.

Rias shook her head.

"Honestly... I'm on the fence about adding him to my peerage." Rias thought about a certain two _cute_ members of her peerage. She wasn't sure that Naruto would be able to handle being on the same team as them without going berserk. She wasn't sure if her peerage would be able to keep up with Naruto either, since Naruto was far too wild for them to even hope to control through normal methods.

It was hard to manipulate the desires of a person who was always true to his desires, and had the power to follow his dreams without help.

"Good, then I want to lay claim to him. When he comes to challenge the Student Council, I'll defeat him in a contest of wits. He's a rather brutish man, I doubt he can compare to my battle strategies." "

...

"You're making the assumption he's going to beat my club." Rias realized that Sona had factored the fact that Naruto would defeat the ORC into her calculations. That was pretty insulting to her, but after seeing Naruto in action, she was pretty sure that the assumption was spot on. Nobody in her peerage was really at a level where they could honestly compete with Naruto.

Then again, she could abuse her knowledge of Naruto's weakness, and use that to her advantage... but Naruto trusted her with that information, so she wouldn't abuse it against him.

"It is really an assumption? I'll defeat him, because I'm smarter than he is. He only challenges the clubs in something related to their club, to prove that he's superior to them." Sona pointed out with a slight smirk.

A little friendly taunting was fine.

Sona stopped when the door to her student council room opened.

"Student Council President, I'm here to challenge you to a contest of your choice! Also Rias, I challenge you to a contest of your choice! It's up to you to accept or deny my challenge!" Naruto burst into the room. Sona closed her laptop instantly and pushed her glasses up her nose. She looked towards Naruto, surprised that he had already gotten to them in such a short amount of time.

"Ha... ha..."

Issei came trailing in behind Naruto, carrying Naruto's spoils of war against the clubs for him. He was exhausted from having to run after Naruto and carry his stuff.

"Fine, I accept your challenge, but if I win you have to surrender yourself to becoming my servant for the rest of your life." Sona didn't beat around the bush as she looked towards Naruto.

"You're really tiny..." Naruto whispered as he looked at Sona's petite body with narrowed eyes for a moment. He looked up and down her petite body, from her miniscule breasts, to her tiny waist, and her shorter height. "... and such high stacks. Here, if you win, you can have Issei instead." Naruto offered up Issei.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

"No thank you, I don't want Hyoudou-san, he's not as valuable as you are." Sona rejected that idea instantly.

"... Ow... my feelings."

"Suck it up Oppai Dragon Emperor." Naruto told Issei as he pat Issei on the back. Sona's eyebrows furrowed when she looked at Issei.

Oppai... _Dragon Emperor._

"... Actually, I accept your conditions. Suddenly, Hyoudou-san has gained some value." Sona looked at Issei with a glint in her eyes, covered by her glasses. There were only two Dragon Emperors, the Red and White, and considering that Naruto had a dragon aura, it was plain that he was able to sense something inside of Issei that none of them could easily sense. That meant that Issei had a Longinus-level Sacred Gear if the nickname could be applied normally.

Considering how weak Issei was, it would be FAR easier to turn Issei into a Devil than it would be to turn Naruto.

"Ha! I'm more valuable than you are!"

"No... no you aren't." Rias pointed out to Issei, dashing his hopes instantly. She had understood why Sona had changed her mind, and she could see her line of thought. The difference was that Naruto had far more potential than a mere Longinus-level Sacred Gear. Considering the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing weren't even the most powerful of the Longinus Sacred Gears, there still existed things that could surpass them in power easily.

"... Ow..."

"What do I get if I win? I'm not going to bet Issei's freedom for nothing. Also, what is the contest?" Naruto asked, and Sona considered it.

She knew the contest.

"I challenge you to a contest of wits. You've been using your muscles to conquer my school, and I want to see if you are capable of battling with your brain. My challenge for you is 5 games of chess. Your prize, if you win, is my hand in marraige." Sona extended her hand towards Naruto.

It wasn't like he was going to win after all.

He couldn't beat her at Chess, _nobody_ beat her at Chess, ever.

"I don't really want that... but it _is_ a fair trade. A life for a life is _fair_... and you are cute. Not like I ever planned on getting married for love... actually..." Naruto thought it over seriously.

This... might work out for him.

"Dude, take the bet... take it, she's super cute, and if you marry her, you get to have sex with her." Issei encouraged Naruto to take the bet. What he wouldn't give to have sex with a girl as pretty as Sona was, even if her boobs were tiny, they were perky, and that was nice too!

Naruto shrugged.

"Why are you even offering that?" Naruto asked Sona.

"I swore to my parents that I would marry the first man to prove himself smarter than I am. Anyway, it doesn't matter if I bet my hand in marraige. You won't beat me, you have zero chance of success against me. Your grades-"

 **-5 Chess Games Later-**

Naruto showed Sona his middle finger as he placed her into Checkmate _again_ , for the fifth time, since Sona didn't accept the first three times that he beat her. She looked at the board in utter shock when she saw her King utterly surrounded by a multitude of pieces. Her glasses fell off of her face as she looked at the board.

What?

"Well... surprise..." Rias spoke lowly when she saw the utter defeat her rival suffered.

"Don't assume I'm stupid, when I attended Konoha High there was a man named Shikamaru Nara... he was the head of the Shogi club. He had an IQ or over 200, and was one of the smartest men in the country. Just because I'm an idiot, doesn't mean I'm _stupid_... My grades suck because I can't be bothered to learn stuff I'm never going to use." Naruto glared at Sona with a deep frown.

It was fine if he called himself stupid, he made dumb mistakes all the time, but he hated when people called him stupid because he got bad grades. He got bad grades because he _never_ bothered himself to learn anything school was teaching. He also learned things in a different way than schools taught.

"... Ah..." Sona didn't know what to say.

Naruto defeated _all_ of the clubs at his previous school, and he defeatings all of the notable people in their best areas. He defeated Rock Lee in soccer, Neji Hyuga in martial arts... and if this Shikamaru was skilled in Shogi... then when Naruto challenged him.

"That would mean-" Rias started with widened eyes.

Oh shit.

"When it comes to battle strategy, I'm even smarter than a man with an IQ of over 200. I don't want your hand in marraige... so I'm going to take your glasses." Naruto took Sona's glasses off of the table and put them on his head, resting on his hair. She looked up at him with surprise at his statement. Naruto turned and started to walk away. "Feel free to challenge me anytime, I'm always accepting challenges... and I'm coming for you next Rias." Naruto told Rias, and she waved at him.

She was looking forward to challenging him.

When the door closed, Rias looked at Sona.

"... He's smarter than I am..." Sona's jaw dropped when it finally settled in, and she looked up towards the door with a glazed look in her eyes.

She lost... she _consistently_ lost.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Seriously, how did you beat her? You're an idiot." Issei pointed out, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at Issei.

Ass.

"I might be stupid, but I'm _creative_ and I'm really good at noticing my opponent's strategies and weaknesses. That girl was smart and all... but smart people are usually _really_ easy to predict. Sorry for putting you up as a wager again." Naruto apologized to Issei, and Issei waved him off.

"I was never in any real danger, was I?" Issei asked, and Naruto laughed.

"Nope!"

People _really_ needed to stop underestimating him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Kitty Swimsuit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Just one club left, and I'll have conquered this school completely and utterly... and I'll have done it in record time. Last time it took me almost a week to conquer a school." Naruto couldn't help but be proud of himself. Kuoh was his last unconquered school in Japan, he had literally already conquered every other high school in the nation. Once he conquered Kuoh Academy, he would well and truly have dominated all of the schools in the nation by himself. "You really need to do some training Issei. Anyway, the ORC is the last club on the list that needs to be taken down... and Rias is the pres of the club." Naruto mused out loud when he noticed how exhausted that Issei was.

Running around during lunch and after classes had worn the boy out, at this rate he was for sure dead if the White Dragon Emperor ever attacked him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"... Oooooh, you should take her titty hammocks from her." Issei motioned to his chest and made a boob-curving motion.

"I have literally no interest in taking Rias' bra. Since the ORC has the old school building as it's clubroom, I'm going to take that." Naruto already knew what he wanted from Rias. He was going to take her club building as his reward, since it was no longer truly used by the school. He would still let her participate in her club activities, but it would be nice for him to have a place that he could hang out. "... unless I see something more interesting, then I'll want that." Naruto waved off Issei's statement without much care.

The boy was a pervert, not really a big deal to Naruto, since he literally was raised by the biggest pervert the world had ever... well Issei could give Jiraiya a run for his perverted money. Then again, Jiraiya had age and actual sexual experience under his belt. If he was a virgin like Issei, no doubt Jiraiya would be 100 times more perverted than he was now.

"I need to get you to understand the value of a girl's breasts-"

"Breasts are hot, I agree... but that isn't all there is to love about a woman's body you know. I'm more of an ass man myself... big breasts are nice and all, but they aren't the most important thing." Naruto watched as Issei looked like he had been physically slapped by that statement.

"Oppai, breasts, boobs, titties... they weigh heavier than even life itself Naruto. What you just said brings shame to mankind. If I wasn't sure you would kick my ass for it, I would punch you." Issei raised his fist up. He would have punched his other two friends, but that was because they were all rather weak. He knew that if he punched the beefy-bro next to him that he would get his ass beaten into the next week. "Ass is great and all-"

Last time he tried to make Naruto feel pain, he felt like he had cracked a bone in his hand, and he didn't want a repeat lesson.

"Ass is great, stop your sentence there and we can agree on something. Anyway, this is the building. I wonder what Rias will decide the contest will be?" Naruto wondered while walking into the old abandoned building, though it wasn't totally abandoned he should say. "... I sense something dangerous." Naruto spoke with narrowed eyes as he and Issei walked the hallways.

Issei stiffened.

That didn't sound good.

"Like, danger-danger, or something stupid danger." Issei was starting to get the hang of Naruto's train of thought. Since Naruto was really strong and really good at martial arts, he doubted that anything would make the blond haired fighter shiver. So he was guessing it was something stupid that Naruto would label as dangerous.

Naruto shrugged and kept walking until they reached the stairs and walked up them, since the main club room was on the second floor.

 **-With Rias-**

"I can feel him coming... I guess it's time to see if I can overcome this hurdle." Rias spoke with a small smile on her face.

Challenges.

One of her ultimate goals in life was to win as many Rating Games against strong opponents as she could. To do that she would need to push her mind to the limit to create the best strategies she could, and she would need to test the limits of her leadership. She couldn't do that alone, she needed her peerage for that of course. She found that the best way to test if you were ready for something, was to overcome a sort of challenge.

From his records, Naruto had never lost a single battle against any club since he started to challenge schools, according to Sona at least. The man had experienced and conquered many experts and defeated them in what the arts that they were practiced in.

"You're excited." Akeno noted with a small smile.

She rarely saw Rias looking so excited for something so... unexpected honestly.

"This is a good chance to see how far I've come, and try and find my own flaws. Naruto is a challenge, and I can't back away from a challenge just because I might not win. I can understand how my cousin feels about fighting... at least a little bit." Rias could feel her _hands shaking_ in anticipation. Her blood was boiling over, the desire to prove herself, overcome her own weakness, and meet the challenge head on was far to appealing to her.

"You said his Sacred Gear was Twilight Healing... so how strong could he be?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

He had been kind of left out of the loop, since he didn't pay too much attention to rumors, he hadn't really heard much about this Naruto guy. All he knew was what Rias told him, and it would see that Rias was leaving information out.

"There is only a single person in this room capable of defeating him." Rias spoke, sure of her statement.

"Interesting, a human strong enough that you would have to take him on yourself." Yuuto was surprised at that.

"I was talking about Koneko."

As much as Rias disliked admitting it, the fact remained that Naruto was a Sacred Gear user that had mastered his Balance Breaker. He was a true expert of the martial arts, had reflexes and speed that would make it too hard for her to even think about using magic against him without somebody to keep him off of her. Not to mention he was a battle genius that was so good at strategy that even her rival Sona wasn't able to beat him.

"Me?" Said girl spoke as she looked up from her snack, surprised.

She was the physically strongest person in the peerage, yes, but in pure fighting power both Rias and Akeno would run circles around her. In direct combat she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat either of them, so for Rias to say that only she would be able to defeat this Naruto person was odd to say the least.

"Naruto has a-"

*BAM*

"Hello Rias, I am now officiailly challenging you to a contest of your chosing!" Naruto burst into the door, kicking it open with a grin on his face. The mere action of what he was doing alone caused everyone but Rias, who was expecting him to do something like that, to jump out of surprise for his unexpected entrance.

"-ness. Welcome Naruto, I accept your challenge." Rias spoke, and her peerage looked at her in confusion.

What was she saying when Naruto shouted over her?

"As for a reward, we want your bras-kuh!" Issei was thumped on the head for declaring that. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance for a moment. Issei rubbed his head as well, but that was more out of the fact he just got thumped. "What?"

"You know what... Anyway, name your challenge, and I'll accept it." Naruto told Rias as he ignored most of the other people in the room. Rias smiled and looked towards Koneko for a second, her secret weapon against Naruto. The only person in her peerage, at the moment, that she was able to use against him. Rias had no doubt that if it came down to it, Naruto wouldn't hold back against herself, Akeno, or Yuuto.

Naruto looked where Rias was looking.

Tiny, adorable, cute!

"Arm wrestling, since to search for the occult you need good upper body strength. Your opponent will be the person in the club with the strongest arm... Koneko Toujou." Rias gestured towards Koneko

"Koneko-chan~." Naruto spoke her name with a wispy sigh. He looked over her adorableness with glazed eyes for a moment. Her soft looking white hair, cut rather girlishly short. Her flattish chest with only a little fat on it. Her petite/lean body, and the way she was really short all came together.

'Right, Koneko is a Rook, she won't lose in arm wrestling.' Yuuto thought with a knowing look.

No way a human could beat a Rook in arm wrestling.

Is what he thought.

"Fine!" Naruto ripped his shirt off of his body and walked towards the opposite end of the table Koneko was sitting at. He gave Rias a _meaningful_ glare when he passed by her, and she responded with a smile. She did appreciate his body once more, looking at the thickness of his pecs with a smile.

'He looks good in glasses.' Rias thought when she saw he was still wearing Sona's glasses on his forehead.

Koneko rolled up her sleeve and leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table.

"Such tiny arms... so adorable." Naruto whispered as he got across from Koneko and grabbed onto her hand, elbow also on the table. Akeno stepped next to them and placed her hands on top of theirs, stopping them from starting until they were to begin.

"You got this Naruto, and when you win you can tell them to walk across campus with their shirts off!" Issei was super excited for Naruto's win this time. Rias just shrugged her shoulders at that, while Akeno giggled. She was finding Issei's perversion rather amusing to say the least.

...

"I already have something in mind." Naruto looked at Koneko with narrowed eyes for a moment. She raised an eyebrow when she looked back at him. She wondered if he disliked her for something based by his eyes narrowing, but didn't really care too much.

"Did you have to remove your shirt?"

"Not at all, I did it to distract Rias, since she is always looking at my pecs." Naruto stated with an equally deadpan tone to what Koneko just used. Rias' cheeks turned into flames when she realized that Naruto had caught her staring at his chest. Akeno and Yuuto both glanced at Rias with a curious glance.

Really?

"Just start!"

The second Akeno removed her hands... nothing happpened. Naruto and Koneko just stared each other in the eyes as they tried to push down each other's arm. Koneko was immediently surprised when he didn't go down instantly, even more so that she was struggling to push him back.

'I thought cute girls was suppose to be his weakness... how is he still holding up against Koneko?' Rias thought with a furrowed brow. She glanced her hands together and watched as the table underneath Naruto and Koneko cracked.

Koneko started to sweat.

'His lifeforce... it's so bright and warm... he's got an extremely powerful lifeforce. Can he use Touki?' Koneko thought when she felt her strength waning. She could feel that he had a very passive use of his base of life, his touki, increasing his strength, speed, and durability. The fact that his very _life_ itself was so potent that was was increasing his power naturally was worrying. He had a very addicting energy, making her feel like taking a nap on him to bask in his aura. His powerful, calming, sunny, warm... even now Koneko could feel herself slipping.

Had Naruto mastered Touki?

'So adorable... I don't want to hurt her.' Naruto thought as he found it hard to get the motivation to win against Koneko. She was just so adorable when she was struggling, her tongue was sticking out, and she had a twitching brow.

"Come on Naruto, win! Think of the reward!" Issei shouted as he _cried_ tears at the thought of Rias and Akeno topless.

It would fufill his life.

...

Naruto imagined putting wearing a bikini while wearing cat paws on her hands and feet, and kitty ears on her hand, with a tail.

"Rias, my weakness is that I can't _fight_ or _hurt_ cute things." Naruto spoke as Koneko was forced to draw her strength back. Her hand started to get closer to the table as Naruto forced her hand. She struggled against his _increasing_ strength as Naruto intensely looked at her... with hearts in his eyes. "This girl... is without a doubt the cutest, most adorable, tiny thing I've ever seen."

Tiny?

Koneko forced Naruto's arm back up to the standing position when she heard _that_ word and looked down at her chest.

"I'm not flat... my chest is just developing." Koneko hissed at Naruto when she ignored the feeling of his warm aura. All her strength returned to her, she was able to put back up a good fight. Naruto grinned at the _real_ challenge she was providing now, and he pushed her arm back down.

"I don't care about breasts, what I care about is _cute_... You have something Rias will never have, you have the cute aura that makes men like me just want to pamper you. Not to mention look that your hips... pretty nice." Naruto just complimented Koneko as he pushed her hand back down. Koneko pushed back up, and returned with more force of her own. The veins in her arm were visible from the sheer amount of force she was putting into her arm. She was gritting her teeth, and she glanced at Naruto.

She saw the aura of a _dragon_ behind him.

'What!?' Koneko thought, taken back in surprise. "Pervert..." Koneko shot back, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Pot... meet kettle... _you're black_. I can _look_ into your eyes and see that you've got an inner pervert too. You're no different than me... you love cute things. I bet you show yor love for cute things by teasing them." Naruto could see a kindred spirit in Koneko. He could see it in her eyes, and while she wasn't as bad as he was about it, he could see her love for the cute.

'She does love teasing Gasper.' Rias thought.

'Well... Gasper...' Akeno realized that Koneko did always tease Gasper whenever the two of them were together.

"Actually... you remind me of a girl I meet a few months ago. Whatever, doesn't matter, what matters is when I win. Rias, when I win... I want to go to the beach with Koneko-chan, and dress her up in a really cute swimsuit." Naruto told Rias with a sharp grin. He wanted to see her in a skimpy-cat swimsuit that would match so well with her.

Rias blinked.

"My family has a private beach, so sure." Rias didn't have a problem with that. She was sure that Naruto wouldn't do anything... too bad too Koneko. She had to remember the way that Naruto felt up Mittelt. "Oh, Naruto, how is your _guest_?" Rias looked towards Issei with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he was aware of the supernatural yet.

"Oh, Mittelt and I had a night of passion." Naruto mentioned.

Rias laughed.

"Good joke."

"Not joking, she offered me sex as I was tickling her." Naruto fully admitted what he did. Rias giggled at the way Naruto was joking with her. Naruto pushed Koneko's hand down to the point that it was almost touching the table. Her back was arched and she put her other hand on the table in an effort to overpower him.

Actually... would it be _that_ bad to lose?

She was going to get to wear a cute swimsuit at a private beach, it would be like going on vacation? All she would have to do was let her hand touch the table, though it was practically already touching it, and she would get a free day of fun and play.

No, she had her pride as a Rook.

She lost seconds later.

"I lost?" Koneko spoke as she looked at her hand on the table, which Naruto let go of, in surprise when she saw that she lost.

"Rias... you were smart to remember my weakness. But you made a mistake in the contest... you should have had me and Koneko box each other. Then I wouldn't have been able to hit her. Next sunday is when I want my prize." Naruto told Rias, who just sighed in defeat, and nodded her head. She accepted her defeat, her club's defeat, with as much grace as she could.

Okay, so maybe using Naruto as her first big challenge was setting the bar too high.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Turning Flab to Ab

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why am I doing this?"

Issei had a _lot_ of questions for what was happening to him at the moment. Here he was, standing in nothing but his pants in front of Naruto. He had bandages wrapped around his fists, though he didn't know why to be sure. He actually felt self-conscious about his body when he looked in front of him. Issei was by no means _out of shape_ to be fair, but he had unneeded fat on his body, and in no way could you call him muscular either.

In front of him was somebody who had the body of a Greek god no doubt, perfectly sculpted to be... just perfect. Not a trace of fat on his tall, muscular body, toned to the point that they couldn't be toned any further, and Naruto didn't even have those ugly veins on him that many other body builders had.

'Because if you can't learn to defend yourself in a week, you're going to be killed by a low-level Fallen Angel.' Naruto thought to himself as he wrapped his fists in _very_ soft memory foam. He was trying to make sure that his punches were as soft as they could possibly be. He didn't want to kill the poor boy by mistake, since he was already going to be putting Issei thought a lot of pain. "Because I said so, because you want to do this. Now shut up." Naruto told Issei as he cracked his neck.

Issei didn't.

"... But I don't want to do this."

"Issei, you like girls right?" Naruto asked Issei, knowing how he was going to get his little perverted friend motivated.

"I exist for them, go on."

"You want to have sex in the future right? You want girls to be attracted to you right?" Naruto asked Issei two more questions that he knew the answer to. He wanted to hear Issei admit to it though. By the blush and doopey smile on Issei's face, Naruto could tell that the boy was going to have a hard time managing any of that without severe amounts of help and luck.

"Yes and yes."

"Well, a lot of women would be willing to look around some of your less desirable traits if you got yourself a better body. You're pretty scrawny right now, and combine the fact you're scrawny with the fact you're a super-perv that can't stop thinking about tits... unless you get lucky, good luck in the sex department." Naruto explained further, and Issei could see where this was going. He looked at Naruto's body for a moment, and he imagined getting a similar body.

"So I can look like you, and get lots of women?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Like me? Sorry, but we have different body types. Muscles don't always develop the same way, but you _can_ get yourself a muscular body. You have a smaller frame than I do, so you're more geared towards _true lean_ muscles. You're more geared towards a _swimmer_ body... while I'm geared towards a _fighter_ body." Naruto explained the difference between their body structures. Just training like him wasn't going to give Issei the same type of body. Just like how women who lifted weights, without using steroids, didn't end up with the same types of bodies as male body builders.

There were inherit differences between body types, muscular and skeletal structures, all of which changed the way a person's body would look once they got rid of their excess fat and gained muscle.

"So, this training will help me get it on with women?" Issei asked with a _eager_ grin.

He should have been working out years ago!

"Not only that, but by training you can increase your sex stamina, and your _sexual skills_ for giving women pleasure. So come on Issei, give me a good punch in the face-" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence before Issei ran at Naruto and punched him right in his left cheek.

"GRAH!"

Naruto's face didn't budge as he looked down at Issei, the boy suddenly feeling a lot smaller when he saw his punch did _literally_ nothing to Naruto. Thankfully, because of the tape around his hand, he didn't hurt his hand with that punch.

'He's going to get _killed_ by Raynare... if he doesn't get better, I might actually have to step in and stop the woman myself.' Naruto thought as he pulled back his fist. Issei yelped when Naruto swung at him, and he jumped to the ground underneath the fist. It was a rather slow punch, but Naruto's usual standards, made for the purpose of Issei being capable of dodging it.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Issei shouted while sitting on his ass, having jumped to the ground for his dodge.

Naruto shook his head.

"Kill? No, but I am going to make you _wish_ I killed you. Tell you what, in a week, if you show signs of improvement, there will be a special reward in it for you." Naruto told Issei with a grin on his face. Issei perked up at the sound of a reward, and he stood back up and looked towards Naruto.

"Reward?"

'Yeah, your reward is not suffering a painful death.' Naruto thought to himself, before he raised his hand up and took the foam off the fist on that hand. "Yeah, now punch my hand 500 times with your left hand, then punch my hand 500 times with your right hand." Naruto told Issei, since Issei wasn't ready for actual training, even low level training like what they had been doing before.

Issei's punch had been _too_ weak, granted, Naruto had trained his body to the point that for a weaker person like Issei, causing damage was next to impossible.

"How is that going to help him?"

"Oh, Tomato-Butt, what brings you here?" Naruto asked Rias as he waved his free hand at her. Issei covered his body with his hands, more self-conscious than before now that they had an audience to see him half-naked. "Also... dude, she's not looking at you. If anything, I'm the subject of her objectification." Naruto mentioned as he gestured to his pecs.

"Can you not call me that? And of course I came, your standing in front of my club building." Rias pointed up towards the window where she had been watching them previously. She had heard their entire conversation, and while it had been a rather embarrassing conversation for her to listen to, she could see that Naruto was doing this all for Issei's sake... but why? Being the Red Dragon Emperor wasn't enough to give Issei special treatment from Naruto, based on what she knew of him.

Issei started to punch Naruto's palm with all of his might.

"Issei, you're going to waste your energy doing that. Only put all of your power into a punch when you _know_ for a fact you're going to cause serious damage. Otherwise you're just wasting your own energy. You won't be able to get to 500 punches if you do this... also when you get home, do 50 push ups and sit ups." Naruto didn't even bother looking at Issei when he said those words. Issei grunted and put less of his miniscule amounts of power into his punches.

Rias hummed in thought.

What Naruto was doing was good for her, because she too knew that in a week, Issei would become the target of a Fallen Angel. It was only by Naruto's request that he be allowed to handle it. She was doing him a favor by letting him do this for Issei, Naruto was going to let Issei try and defend his own life.

She was only to step in if Issei was killed.

Issei missed a punch.

"Gah!? What the hell are your muscles even made of!? I hit you right in the gut and you didn't even flinch!?" Issei shouted as he held his hand in pain. Even with the tape, he had still hurt his hand hitting Naruto's abs.

Rias nodded in understanding.

Naruto was about the same height as her cousin, and they had almost identicle bodies when it came to their muscles. She was doubtless that Naruto had an extremely tough body. It would take a lot of training before Issei would be able to manage to cause Naruto discomfort with his punches.

"Feel lucky, normally you would be punching a tree or a brick wall." Naruto explained to Issei, and Issei grumbled.

"It _feels_ like I punched a brick wall... but whatever." Issei went back to punching Naruto's hand. If he wanted that reward, he was going to have to suck it up and do what Naruto told him to do. He was sort of getting used to doing what Naruto said anyway. Naruto was already being a better friend to him than his other two traitor friends... who had been ignoring him since he started to hang out with Naruto anyway.

Rias smiled at the honest effort, liking to see this side of Issei, the determined side of him that showed his human spirit.

"So Naruto, earlier, you sounded like you spoke from experience. You must be very experienced as a partner if you speak that way." Rias pointed out. She did notice that Naruto was speaking about sex a lot easier than Issei was. There was an noticable difference between the way Naruto spoke, and the way Issei spoke.

Issei was _obsessed_ with sex, but Naruto didn't really seem interested, if anything he was extremely _casual_ about sex.

They were both perverts in their own ways, but they gave off different vibes.

"I've been with a few people here and there. I might be a bit of a pervert, but I've had sex, and I've got more on my mind than sex. Sex is great and all, but I have other hobbies." Naruto explained, before he looked towards Issei working up a sweat. Naruto had been keeping count, and Issei had already punched his hand 54 times.

"Ow... ow..." Issei grunted when he pulled back his fist, and the tape on his knuckles started to turn a little red.

Issei didn't see the light glow on Naruto's hand, and Naruto healed the damage that was done to his knuckles, or at least he healed _some_ of the damage. If Issei wanted his fists to grow harder, then he was going to have to deal with a little bleeding. Naruto just healed some of the damage so that Issei would be able to get all the way to 500 punches.

"About our next date, I was thinking we could go to a movie. You paid for the last date, so it can be my treat this. There is a movie I wanted to see." Rias stated with a smile on her face. She really did have fun on the last date, and she wanted to do a little date planning. Seeing a movie was a staple for a good date, it was hard to go wrong with a movie date.

If the movie was great, awesome. If the movie sucked, at least they could make fun of it together. It was hard to go wrong with movies.

"Sounds good to me-" Naruto punched Issei in the stomach with his free hand.

"Guh!" Issei grunted and fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. His hands went to his mouth as he stopped himself from puking. He forced it back down, and looked up at Naruto, who glanced down at him.

"-I never said I wasn't going to hit you back. Don't just punch my hand, stay alert, because you don't know when I'm going to take a swing at you." Naruto told Issei with a firm look. If Issei thought that he was just going to get practice throwing punches, then he had another thing coming. You couldn't win a fight against a stronger opponent just by throwing punches, not when you weren't able to read when your opponent was going to counter you.

Issei flipped Naruto off as he stood back up, and started to punch Naruto's hand again.

"This is going to get me laid... right?" Issei asked, and Naruto made a wavy motion with his hand.

It would increase his chances.

"If you can put some muscle on your body, a lot of girl's would be willing to ignore some of your more... annoying traits. Of course, getting stronger will be of vital help to you anyway." Rias spoke up as she looked at Naruto. She could see the value in this, for her at least, since Naruto training Issei would make Issei more valuable to her as a Pawn.

She might not be able to get Naruto, but she could still get the Red Dragon Emperor.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 A Dark Beach Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How does _this_ look on me?"

"Fine, you mind moving out of the way so that I can see Koneko-chan?" Naruto blew Rias off with a wave of his hand. It was Sunday, and that meant that it was the beach day that he had been promised. Of course, he had assumed that he would have been able to go with Koneko alone to the beach... nope. As it would turn out, Rias and the rest of her group planned on joining in on the trip.

Rias sighed and shrugged her shoulders, she was wearing the skimpiest little swimsuit that she owned, and she wasn't able to attract Naruto's attention.

"Shouldn't you be watching me?" Rias asked as she looked over towards Koneko, who was building a sandcastle, though it was a challenge for her.

She was wearing a rather _small_ orange bikini that honestly didn't cover much. Her petite body was mostly on display, but she did have large cat paws on her hands and feet. Not to mention an orange tail attached to her waist, and cat ears on top of her head.

"I should, but I'm not." Naruto told her without looking away from Koneko.

So adorable.

"We're dating, so at least pay a little attention to me. I wore this skimpy bikini for you." Rias spoke as she purposely jiggled her breasts a little to try and get Naruto's attention. The nearby pervert, Issei, fell into the sand with a bleeding nose instantly. For Issei's work out, Naruto had forced him to come and run across the sand with a tire attached to his body. It would seem that Rias', and Akeno's, swimsuits were far too much stimulation for his breast loving brain to handle.

Naruto once more waved Rias off.

"Yeah, you're sexy, and your swimsuit is sexy... but it's super normal for sexy girls to wear sexy swimsuits. You would have been better off to wear an innocent swimsuit. An innocent swimsuit on a sexy body makes the contrast hotter." Naruto didn't pay much attention to Rias as she sat down next to him. She sighed in annoyance at him, but she couldn't deny that she should have seen it coming.

Koneko was absolutely adorable.

"... I guess you have a point, Koneko is adorable, so seeing her wear something sexy adds a little more... value to her swimsuit." Rias understood art, and how contract could very well add to the value of the art itself. Koneko's swimsuit being sexy actually made her even cuter, instead of making her sexy. It was her cuteness that made her sexy swimsuit work for her, making her all the cuter. "Why orange?" Rias could see that Koneko's entire swimsuit was orange.

It worked, but she was curious as to _why_ such an strange color was picked.

"... You hating on orange?" Naruto asked as he looked at Rias, and pointed down to his orange trunks. "Anyway, who said we're dating?" Naruto asked Rias, and she gave a smile.

"We went on a date, and had fun. We're going to go on another date... and I know we are going to have fun. That's going to lead to another date." Rias couldn't help herself but try and tease Naruto. She saw him look up for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders. She sighed to herself when she realized he wasn't going to be easy to tease. "... Are you even attracted to my body?" Rias asked with a gesture to her breasts.

"Oppai!"

"Issei, continue running, or I'm adding more tires!" Naruto shouted to Issei, who got back to running. "Of course I'm _attracted_ to you. I'm just not a hormonal teenager anymore. My weakness for cute things is _literally_ something I inherited from my..." Naruto stopped saying that and frowned. He loved cute things to the point that it was a weakness, and while it was partially sexual (when the cute thing was a LEGAL age), it was mostly nonsexual in nature.

Rias let out a sigh of relief, happy to know he was attracted to her.

He also had a good point.

"Only a few days until Raynare makes her move on Issei, are you sure he will live?" Rias asked with a curious glance at Issei.

Issei's entire body was bruise covered, and his hands were covered in scrapes and marks from practice. He hadn't really gained any muscle, it had only been a few days since he started, but he seemed more energetic than he had been in the past.

"... If his chances of survival were 1 percent before he started... I would say they will be 5 percent. He might survive if he _runs away_ from Raynare... he will die if he attempts to fight though." Naruto didn't really look towards Issei. He looked at Yuuto, and his banana hammock, with a raised eyebrow for a moment. The swordsman must be very comfortable with his body if he was wearing such a bulge showing swimsuit. "What are you doing?" Naruto saw Rias on her stomach, showing her back to him.

"Won't you-"

"-put sunscreen on your back... Your seduction could use a lot of work." Naruto told her with a chuckle.

Rias pouted.

"But I actually do want you to put it on." Rias stated, and she put the sunscreen in Naruto's hands. She got back down on her stomach, and Naruto poured some on her back. She gave a soft noise at the cold gel touching her skin, before she felt the warmth of his hand on her back.

"Ufufufu."

Rias nearly jumped when she heard Akeno laughing next to her. She hadn't even noticed her friend sneaking up on them.

"Akeno!?" Rias shouted as she looked over towards Akeno with annoyance. She was having a moment with somebody she wanted to get to know better. Then Akeno had to come and intrude on the moment. Rias almost wanted to sat up and yell at her when Akeno saddled up to Naruto and placed his arm between her larger breasts.

Damnit Akeno!

Naruto placed his hand on Akeno's face.

"Begone Thot." Naruto spoke in a deadpan voice, before he pushed Akeno into the sand a few feet away. She landed on her butt, and she wasn't hurt, but she was blushing as she licked her lips moments after he pushed her.

"So rough."

"You... wow... a masochist. Didn't peg you for that kind of pervert. Why don't you rub Rias' back, while I go... Figures, can't even go to the beach without this happening." Naruto mentioned as he stood up and looked towards the water. Akeno blinked in surprise when she heard his tone change from teasing to rather... pissed off in a matter of seconds. Naruto suddenly started to stretch himself out. "Rias, take Koneko and escape to somewhere safe. I don't want her getting caught up in this." Naruto spoke as he jumped to his right side.

Rias blinked in surprise.

What?

Naruto jumped to his left the next second, before he ducked, and did a backflip. She watched as he threw his arm up into the arm as if were blocking an attack from an enemy. She looked at Akeno, who looked at her as well, both in confusion when they saw Naruto attacking and blocking attacks from... nothing. It looked like he was practicing martial arts more than anything.

Naruto raised up both of his hands, blocking something from both sides.

A shockwave from something shot across the beach, blasting Issei and Yuuto off of their feet, while Rias and Akeno were flipped onto their backs. Even Koneko was tossed away where she almost landed in the water.

"What?" Yuuto asked as he looked towards the source of the shockwave.

"Itachi Uchiha... with the Sacred Gear _Illusion Madness_... and is this... Kisame? This Sacred Gear is... _Shark Skin_. I figured Akatsuki was going to make some plans, but I didn't realize that you two were going to be the first to come after me." Naruto whispered as he glanced to his right and left sides. He had a frown on his face as he gripped Itachi's fist, and Kisame's sword in his hands. He could feel them trying to pull their methods of attack back from him, so he squeezed harder than before.

"Uh... Naruto... Why did you release those shockwaves?" Rias asked in confusion as she recovered from being knocked backwards.

"What was that!?" Issei shouted when he looked towards Naruto standing in an awkward position, from the source of the shockwave.

Having a conversation with himself?

Naruto stood up straight and looked towards the water when his opponents broke away from his grip. Naruto vanished from view and appeared behind Issei, before he hit Issei in the back of the head. Issei fell forward into the sand, completely unconscious, and Naruto tossed him towards Akeno.

"Naruto!" Rias shouted _at_ Naruto with anger in her voice.

Why the hell would he attack his friend like that!?

What the fuck was going on!?

"What do you see that we don't see?" Yuuto asked as he ran up to Naruto. He looked around, before he saw two sets of footprints in the sand around Naruto. Two sets that were male in size, and not belonging to anyone on the beach he knew of. Instantly, he had a sword with a blade of fire, and a sword with a blade of ice, in his hands when he realized that Naruto had been fighting invisible opponents. "Where are they?" Yuuto asked as he got combat ready.

Naruto raised his hand up and blocked an attack.

His forearm was _shredded_ with blood splattering on the sand, and several drops of blood landing on something standing in front of Naruto.

"Who says I can see them? I don't see them any better than you can." Naruto mentioned with a smirk on his face. He took a step forward, and punched the blood stain in front of him. Everyone heard a grunt of pain, before there was a splash in the ocean as the figure Naruto punched was sent flying. Naruto looked at his arm, and frowned at the damage down. "... So the Shark Skin absorbs Touki as well? That sword can hurt me." Naruto spoke as he looked at the _bone_ sticking out as he bled freely.

Naruto started to heal himself with his Sacred Gear, his wounds vanishing as easily as they had appeared.

Now _everyone_ was on alert.

"You can't?" Koneko took off her cat paws and gripped her hands into fists, joining Naruto and Yuuto.

Naruto sighed.

"You're both too weak to really help me here. You're just going to get in my way at your strength. Of course, you should keep on those cat paws Koneko-chan... you're super cute in them." Naruto stated as he leaned over Koneko and looked over her. He raised his arm up and defended Koneko from a different attack.

Koneko saw the tip of a blood covered sword inches from her face.

Then she felt a chill.

"That is..." Yuuto felt the same chill of a holy sword. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he swung his sword in the direction of the holy sword user. The sword was pulled out of Naruto's arm, and both of Yuuto's swords were destroyed with one swing.

"I'm sick of getting stabbed... I really am... I didn't know you were a thief Itachi, I'm pretty sure that Excalibur Rapidly was owned by the Church." Naruto spoke as the blood on the sword vanished.

"Excalibur?" Yuuto asked with narrowing eyes, a dark aura appearing around his body.

Naruto glanced at him.

"Didn't I tell you two to leave? Rias, use those wings of yours and fly away. I'm going to-" Naruto punched Yuuto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto handed the limp Yuuto to Koneko. "-fight by myself." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face. "You two better activate your Balance Breakers... because if you don't, this is going to be utterly onesided."

Everyone was blasted backwards when Naruto activated his Balance Breaker, his golden dragon armor appearing on his body. The illusion around his opponents broke with his flare of power. Revealing the two men in business suits standing in front of Naruto, both of them with intimidating auras of their own.

"... Balance... Breaker?" Rias whispered as she summoned her wings, grabbed Issei from Akeno, and started to fly away.

Akeno and Koneko followed their example and opened their wings, flying away as well, since they could see this level of battle was going to be out of their league.

"Activating your Balance Breaker this early in the fight Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with as he looked at Naruto with a frown. Speaking for the first time since he started to use his illusions on Naruto.

Kisame raised a large sword above his head and grinned.

"Fine by me, I didn't like how our last fight ended anyway. This time we're going to capture you." Kisame spoke to Naruto, and Naruto punched his fist into his palm.

There was a shockwave.

"I'm stronger than before. I'm not going to just send you home with your tails between your legs... I'm going to capture you and force you to tell me everything you know abour your group." Naruto stated as he took a battle stance. He was going to need his Balance Breaker to fight both of these opponents at the same time.

Explosions of power could be felt with Itachi and Kisame both activated their Balance Breakers.

This was going to get intense.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 A Vast Gap

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*BOOM*

Naruto and Kisame's fists collided, Naruto in golden armor, and Kisame with his body transformed into that of a large, bipedial shark humanoid. The two of them were matching fist for fist, dealing out near equal amounts of force with their punches as they attacked each other. Naruto placed his foot on Kisame's chest, and pushed off when chains came out of the ground and would have wrapped around him, and he blocked a punch from Kisame with his shin, allowing himself to be sent flying.

"You've improve Naruto-kun, to think you're able to dodge my illusions while fighting Kisame is a stark contrast from last time." Itachi spoke as the chains started to fly after Naruto, following him. Naruto didn't even try to attack Itachi, since the Itachi he was seeing was only an illusion. There were several hundred Itachis standing around, all of them illusions to try and confuse Naruto while Naruto fought with Kisame. "How long can you last though?" Itachi questioned as Naruto's foot touched the ground for a split second.

The next second he was gone, a hundred feet high in the air as he held his hands out in front of him.

He was going to have to apologize to Rias.

Her family was about to lose it's beach, and this was assured when a black ball appeared between Naruto's hands. It took less than a second to charge, before it was a size large enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Naruto thrust his palm out, and it went soaring at the ground, the second it made contact with the ground, a large explosion consumed the beach. A massive sphere consumed everything within miles of the attack's epicenter. Naruto landed on the ground inside of the explosion as it was happening, his armor protecting him and negating the damage from his own attack.

"There is no way that killed them." Naruto looked around as the attack faded away, revealing a large crater where the beach used to be. Ocean water started to rush to fill in the crater, and Naruto looked to see Kisame in the ocean with Itachi standing on his back. Kisame's hands were burnt to a crisp, but he had managed to absorb the majority of the explosion before it could reach them. "The Shark Skin absorbs the energy from attacks, so it's Balance Breaker would have to do that as well, but at a better level. You two fucks ruined my beach day... how many more of those can you absorb?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand and another ball appeared.

"That's easy, I can absorb-"

Then another one appeared, and another. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest as dozens more of his earlier attacks started to float around him.

"These orbs are pure, concentrated, dragon aura from my body, fused together with my Touki, my very life force. Of course, the attack itself is so _powerful_ and _heavy_ that it can only be used while I'm in Twilight Saint Affection... but how many do you think you can absorb... 100?" Naruto asked as 100 of the spheres formed around his body. "500?" Naruto asked as the spheres continued to appear all around Naruto's body. Each no bigger than a baseball, but considering that alone was able to completely destroy the beach they had been standing on, 500 of them were something to be feared. " _1000_?" Naruto asked as the number of spheres completely doubled.

1000 sphere appeared all around them, and Naruto just kept his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"... How does your Balance Breaker work Naruto-kun? The Twilight Healing is a healing-type Sacred Gear... it has no offensive abilities." Itachi pointed out as he looked for a way to defeat this attack all around them, or at least survive it.

Naruto saw no reason not to tell them.

"It doesn't possess any offensive power... that's all me. Twilight Saint Affection _negates damage_ , and that's it. No matter how hard you hit me, no matter what happens, I and anyone I cloak in my aura, will never take damage." Naruto explained as he took a step on the water, standing on top of it using his touki for balance. Of course, his Balance Breaker wasn't perfect, and there was a way to defeat it, but Naruto wasn't going to tell them that.

Itachi looked over Naruto's armor, and thought about the battle before between Naruto and Kisame, matching fists.

"You're strength increased." Itachi pointed out.

"Not that I'm complaining, that was a fun fight." Kisame chuckled when he remembered how Naruto was matching him. They were both master's of Touki, but Kisame was naturally larger and more enhanced in several ways than Naruto. So for Naruto to match him in strength while in his Balance Breaker state didn't make sense if Naruto's Sacred Gear wasn't increasing his strength.

"My body isn't taking damage, even I use more strength than my body can handle... no matter how much strength I use, my body won't be hurt by it." Naruto explained with a grin on his face underneath his helmet. Naruto uncrossed his arms and got in a ready stance for battle once more. "Twilight Saint Affection has _no_ offensive power. All this strength I have right now is simply because of the hard work I've done into getting stronger. Of course, if you break my armor, then my Balance Breaker won't be protecting me from damage." Naruto explained to them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"So breaking your armor is your weakness... You're very forthcoming with information today. Including your weaknesses." Itachi spoke, and Naruto snorted.

He _flared_ his dragon aura.

"Weakness? If you think your attacks are powerful enough to break my armor, my armor that is being _enhanced_ by my dragon aura... then go ahead and try it. This armor isn't going to be so easy to break. I still need a name for my strength technique..." Naruto spoke with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kisame rushed towards Naruto.

"Perfect, I'll just absorb your Dragon Aura, and leave your armor weaker!" Kisame called out as he swam at Naruto at impressive speeds. Itachi braced himself, before jumping off of Kisame when the man got too close to Naruto.

"I've got it-"

"Kisame! Retreat!" Itachi shouted when he realized what Naruto was about to do. He saw all of the attack spheres shooting towards Naruto and Kisame. Kisame noticed a little too late as all of the balls collected in Naruto's hand before he could get to him. The spheres were reabsorbed into Naruto's body, his armor's strength increasing as his dragon aura was returned to him.

Kisame felt a fist hit him.

"-Twilight Saint Affection: Unrivalled Strength Mode..." Naruto spoke as Kisame's head went flying off of his body. Naruto raised his hand up, and Kisame's body and head both gained a slight glowing aura. Itachi saw Kisame's head had been punched so that it was next to him, and as the head flew passed him, he saw something inside of his neck.

One of those orbs from earlier.

Itachi kicked Kisame's head back at Naruto, and Naruto caught it. The explosion that went off was far larger than before. Itachi only managed to escape by using Excalibur Rapidly and running away from the explosion, into the nearby forest. He looked back towards the explosion, having not been hit by it, and saw Naruto standing firm still.

There were a few cracks on his armor, on Naruto's hand that had punched Kisame.

'So, while Naruto might not be taking damage from attacks, his armor has a limit to how durable it is... Naruto used too much strength when he punched Kisame, and his armor couldn't keep up with his strength.' Itachi analyzed the crack in the armor. Naruto's body might not take any damage, but it was a relief to know that his armor wasn't nearly as durable.

"... Kisame had an impressive durability, even with my dragon aura enhancing my armor, the amount of strength I needed to knock his head off his body was insane." Naruto dropped his Balance Breaker state completely, before he powered up once more. The crack in his armor was repaired by the re-transformation.

Itachi noticed that.

So his armor didn't regenerate, when it was damaged, he had to _drop_ his Balance Breaker completely in order to fix his armor. Then again, the same rules applied to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and most armor-type Sacred Gears in general.

'Kisame's body is gone... my illusions won't hurt his armor, and he isn't taking damage, this is a bad match up. Not to mention I can't match him in a physical contest of strength... for a Sacred Gear with no _offensive_ power... it couldn't have a more powerful wielder.' Itachi thought with narrowed eyes. All he could do was allow himself to use his illusions to mask his presense as much as possible.

"Damn, I destroyed Kisame's body... if I at least kept his head intact, then maybe his brain could have held information. Looks like I need to capture Itachi alive... actually... damnit... Itachi, you're free to go... I just remembered that there is somebody else you has a bone to pick with you." Naruto looked towards Itachi, even with his illusion covering him.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief.

Never before in his life was he more comforted by the fact his little brother wanted to kill him. The fact that Naruto was allowing Sasuke to have his revenge was actually saving him from being beaten and captured.

'... So this is why the Uzumaki were so feared by the other races... An Uzumaki can turn even a harmless Sacred Gear like Twilight Healing... and use it as if it were a weapon.' Itachi gulped, actually gulped, when he realized just how dangerous his opponent was.

How _truly_ powerful he was.

None of his strength came from his Sacred Gear, and that was the scary part. All of his strength came from himself. His dragon aura came from himself. His touki came from himself. All his Sacred Gear did was allow him to use his full power without hurting himself. All that power he was showing... _none_ of it came from his Sacred Gear.

The last time they fought, it had been somewhat even, he and Kisame had been forced to retreat, but this time.

Just how far could this boy go?

Itachi made the correct choice in deciding to take Naruto's mercy, and retreat to fight another day when he could come up with a strategy that could defeat Naruto.

"Come back anytime... I accept all challengers. This time, my prize for winning is your partner's life... what will you bet next time?" Naruto asked as he powered down fully. He felt Itachi leaving the area, and he could tell that Itachi was going to be back, and next time he would be coming back with a better plan than this time.

He was no closer to learning why the Akatsuki needed him, but it didn't matter.

He still got to see Koneko in a swimsuit.

That was all that mattered.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 A Possible Impossibility

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Rias, you need to get some rest, worrying this much isn't good for your health."

It had been three days since they had been forced, by Naruto, to retreat from the battle at the beach. Since then, Rias had even gone to the beach... and found that her family beach had been utterly destroyed. There was no sign of Naruto, he wasn't home, he wasn't coming to school, and he hadn't answered any of her calls or texts in the last few days. To say that Rias was worried that he had been captured or killed was not a small thing.

It hadn't taken long, but he had wormed his way into becoming one of her friends, somebody she could see as treating her the way she truly wanted to be treated.

As Rias Gremory.

"Sona, you don't understand... I was there, by his side... and I didn't even stay. I could have stayed and fought with him... but he told me to leave... and I just _left_." Rias had heavy bags under her eyes. The _guilt_ that she had caused Naruto's untimely disappearance weighed heavily on her mind. She hadn't had a wink of sleep, and she had sent out all of her familiars to search for Naruto.

She found nothing.

If only to make matters worse, her Knight, Yuuto was in a horrible mood after witnessing Excalibur Rapidly. A sword that he wanted revenge against, and he had been denied his revenge. His revenge was his driving goal in life, it was all that he wanted to do, and to have it denied to him was heavy on him. He hadn't spoke or even looked at her since they got back from the beach. She wanted to give him space, but she was afraid that he would go and try and fight against somebody too strong for him to handle.

"What could you have done?" Sona asked as she sat across from Rias.

Somebody had to talk with her.

 _She_ hadn't come to school in several days, and it was worrying to a lot of people. If it continued, then no doubt even her brother would get involved in this mess. If her brother got involved, then no doubt word would reach _her_ ears and things would just get even more complicated.

"I could have fought too..."

"You would have gotten in my way and _died_."

...

"Naruto/Naruto-san!?" Rias and Sona shouted, though Sona's cheeks turned a little pink when she saw Naruto walking into Rias' room without a care in the world. He looked completely uninjured, other than the bandages that were on his wrist. Rias stood up and _ran_ towards Naruto, tackling him and burying her face in her friend... boyfriend? She truly didn't understand what they were, but they were on friendly terms, and she liked being around him.

"You're okay!"

'Her room is a lot less... devil-ythan I thought it would be. It's a pretty normal girl's room... though a bit big.' Naruto glanced around with a raised eyebrow. He pat her back gently as she cried, he didn't know that he was that important to her already. He glanced towards Sona with a raised eyebrow.

"You're okay... I was worried when you didn't show up to school. Where have you been?" Sona tried to sound as stern as she could.

She couldn't.

"Well, during my battle with Itachi and Kisame, I destroyed..." Naruto paused when he realized what he just said. "... _they_ destroyed Rias' family beach." Naruto grinned as he pinned the blame on Itachi and Kisame. Yep, that was the story and he was going to stick with it until somebody decided to challenge him on it. "Anyway, I felt bad about what _they_ did... so I decided to go and get a gift for Rias to make up for it." Naruto lifted up his free hand that wasn't comforting Rias and showed off two masks.

Rias started to pound her hands against his chest.

"Dummy! I don't care about the beach!"

"You're getting tears and snot on me... You don't care about the beach? Well damn, I spent so much time going to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine to get these." Naruto looked towards the masks in his hand. Sona's eyes widened when she heard the name of the place that he had been to.

The Uzumaki family were known for _many_ things, but one of the greatest things they were feared for were their masks. A mask from the Uzumaki family was always promised to hold great powers and abilities. Some of them were even known to have the ability to manipulate the gods themselves into doing the bidding of the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki Mask Shrine was a hidden location that was only known to the Uzumaki, and the friends of the Uzumaki family.

"... Why didn't you call or text me if you were okay!?" Rias shouted at Naruto as she pushed away from him.

There was the anger he was waiting for.

"To be fair... I left my phone at home, completely forgot to go and get it. You sure you don't want the masks? I mean, if you don't want them, I'm just going to break them." Naruto looked at the masks with a raised eyebrow. He didn't really care what happened to them. He may be an Uzumaki, and he may take pride in his family name... but he didn't really care about the masks his family used all that much.

"Pffffft!?"

Sona couldn't believe what she just heard.

How could somebody just... not care about pieces of their own family history like that? Uzumaki masks were some of the most desired items in the supernatural world! If Naruto sold those masks, he could aquire great fortunes from any greedy being. The Uzumaki family was destroyed by the supernatural because of how much they everyone was terrified of them. At the exact same time, while many were terrified of them, to say the Uzumaki family wasn't greatly respected as a powerful family was not wrong.

"Why didn't you even tell me you were okay!? I was worried about you!" Rias wanted to slap him... but didn't.

She would hurt her hand doing that.

"You actually care about me? I just always thought you saw me as some obstacle to overcome and measure yourself against, a person who was a big mystery to solve." Naruto wasn't a fool to the eyes she looked at him with. She saw him as some big challenge she needed to complete to test herself. He got her a gift because he destroyed her family property, it wasn't out of any affection. He always ignored her advanced on him because the eyes she looked at him with were those of somebody seeking a challenge.

They were the same eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror.

Rias backed away as if she had been physically slapped, and Sona winced when she felt that hit her in the heart too. Those words that Naruto uttered weren't meant to hurt Rias, but there was no holy sword in existance that could stab Rias more painfully than what he just said to her.

"The Gremory are well known for being kind to others." Sona at least tried to defend Rias when she looked down at the carpet with tears on her cheeks still.

"Which makes it harder to tell... So Rias, tell me... am I _actually_ your friend?" Naruto asked her, and she looked up at him.

She looked away from those strong eyes.

"... You're my friend... but I do see you as a challenge. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was using you... so please, from now on tell me when you're safe. I-" Rias stopped when Naruto placed his hand on top of her head. Her eyes widened when she felt his warm hand gently caressing her hair, and he smiled down at her.

"Then I'm telling you this are your friend... I'm okay." Naruto told her with a warm, _comforting_ , smile that she hadn't seen him use before. She placed her hands on top of his hand, and held it to her head.

His hand was so big, and comforting. It was a strong hand full of conviction and determination, but as tough as it was, his hand was so gentle. She just took comfort in his hand on her head. It was like he was soothing her worries, and all of her exhaustion was just melting away.

"You know, you should have told me too." Sona pointed out.

She couldn't help but want the same treatement as Rias.

"Everything's been going to hell since you left. Yuuto's been ignoring everyone, Raynare has started to make her move on Issei, and... well I'm a mess." Rias felt her knees about to give out, so she sat down on her bed.

Naruto hummed in thought.

"You are."

"You're not suppose to agree with that." Rias couldn't help but giggle a little when he agreed with her statement. She looked at his wrist, and saw the bandages, before she reached out and touched him there. Naruto raised his wrist up when he noticed, and shrugged, before he used his teeth to undo the bandages.

His wrist had a rather fresh wound.

"This isn't from the battle. I had to use my blood to restore these masks to working condition. See?" Naruto asked her when his wound started to heal before her eyes. Rias finally looked towards the masks, really looked at them, and saw that they were white masks with red markings on them. Red markings that smelled like blood, and whose blood it was she could only guess... correctly.

Even Sona was curious.

"What do they do?" Sona asked as she glanced at the three masks.

Each mask bore three blood stained whisker marks, and an Uzumaki spiral on the forehead. The masks reflected the one that gave them the blood for their paintings. Of course, when looking into the eyes of the masks she couldn't help but feel like the mask was staring back at her.

"They can help a person with a Sacred Gear push it to the next level. Since I was born with my Balance Breaker active, I don't really need them. It's most for people who can't control their Sacred Gear, or people who want to achieve Balance Breaker." Naruto stated as he tossed the masks onto her bed. He didn't have a use for them, but he was sure that Rias could find some use for them that would be fun to watch.

"... You keep using that word, but what exactly _is_ a Balance Breaker?" Rias asked with a frown on her face.

She had heard the term in passing before.

"A Balance Breaker is the strongest form that a Sacred Gear takes, though some become sub-species depending on the person." Naruto admitted with a grin. It took having a powerful dragon affinity to reach his type of sub-species, and even if somebody else reached it, he doubted that they would be able to use it the same way he could.

Rias looked at the masks.

"... This can make somebody achieve this form?" Rias asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's a training tool. If you don't have the willpower to put in the effort, then it's not going to work." Naruto told her with a frown. He wasn't going to give her something that would just up and make people stronger. Giving a person power without teaching them the right way to use it, or give them the discipline to use it, was just a horrible mistake waiting to happen.

"Why three?"

Sona was curious about the number.

"Once it's job is done, it breaks. Listen, anyway, I've got some training to do. See you later, I'll check in on Issei and make sure he's not dead." Naruto waved himself out.

"Train? You?" Rias asked with confusion.

He didn't need it.

"I've been working on taking my Balance Breaker to the next level. I have a Dragon Aura, might as well put it to good use." Naruto spoke with confidence. Rias pushed one of the masks towards him when she heard that.

"Then keep this one, and let it help-"

"It won't work for him, will it?" Sona asked when she saw Naruto push it back towards Rias.

"Not for what I need it for... honestly, what I'm doing might be impossible... I'm sure it is impossible... which makes it that much more important that I do it." Naruto grinned savagely when he thought about what he was going to be trying.

"Impossible?" Rias had to admit that she didn't think she would ever hear Naruto say that word.

"You'll see when I accomplish the impossible."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Sunrise Morning Wood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... Issei is on a date with Raynare..."

"Yep." Naruto stated as he looked through the pictures on his phone. He was unconcerned about what was going on. If Issei lived or died was up to Issei and Rias. Issei's self-preseversation instinct and Rias' desire to add Issei to her peerage were the deciding factors. Issei was in no real danger, since cocky Fallen Angels normally didn't behead their opponents. Instead, it the most common way the fallen would kill their victims was by stabbing them in the stomach.

Sometimes if they were really sadistic, they stabbed them in the legs first, so that they couldn't run away as they were stabbed in the guts.

"You're not even going to try and help, are you?" Rias asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I just got a new app on my phone. I made sure to sneak one of your summoning contracts into his pocket. If he dies, just add him to your peerage. I want to look at all of the settings on Shaft Shots." Naruto spoke as he tilted his head to the side, looking at his phone with some confusion for a moment. "... Oooooh, it's like art, but a penis." Naruto realized after a moment.

"... I don't want to know."

"I do."

Koneko couldn't help but say, and Akeno decided to chime in on her desire to know what Naruto was talking about. Rias just sighed and held her head for a moment, her Rook and Queen were opposites on the scale.

"You take dick pics?" Rias asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She could see that talking about Issei, or asking about his training, were things she wasn't going to get far into. Naruto didn't really care much about the Issei situation, because in the end he was going to survive one way or another. The only variation was how much he got hurt when he did survive in the end.

"It's not a dick pic, it's a Shaft Shot. Anyway, like you're one to talk. I bet you would be the type of girl that would send a nude pic to somebody." Naruto didn't even snap at her. He just responded normally. He was good at judging people, and Rias seemed like the type of girl that enjoyed teasing people in good-nature. She was for sure the type that would go 'shopping' for bikinis or whatever, and send pictures of herself in various states of undress to send to a guy she was interested in.

Rias didn't have a response for that to deny it with.

"Gross."

"Yep, dick pics are cross Koneko-chan. That's why I take Shaft Shots. I like the Sunrise Morning Wood filter myself, really goes just how much I care for, and respect people. Nice and romantic." Naruto's serious tone had Akeno walk up behind him and look over his shoulder at the screen of his phone.

Her face lit up like a christmas tree instantly.

'Big!' Akeno thought as she looked away from Naruto's phone. She covered her nose to hide the blood-flow that she was experiencing. She glanced back at his phone, and Rias raised her eyebrow. She sighed at Akeno's reaction for a moment, before she glanced at Naruto.

"Who are you even sending that to? You and I-"

*Ding*

Rias stopped talking when she got a message on her phone. She blinked and looked towards her phone, before she opened up her message. Instantly her eyes widened, and her face turned the same color as her hair. She turned her face away from her phone and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from saying anything.

'Big!' Rias mentally compared it to the ones that she had seen in textbooks, and she could honestly say that... well Naruto was quite the gifted Uzumaki.

"Gross." Koneko glanced at Naruto, and then at Rias who had recieved the picture. "You're a pervert." Koneko pointed at Naruto with a dull tone to her voice.

'Saved...' Rias saved the picture to her phone.

"Delete that picture."

"... Deleted." Rias frowned when she had to delete her picture when she heard Naruto's voice command it. She saw he still hadn't gotten up from the couch, or even looked in her direction. "You know, it's really inappropriate to send those types of pictures." Rias tried to save a little face. She wanted to attempt to sound like she was taking the high road, at least a little bit.

"Can you send that pic to me?" Akeno asked Naruto.

"No."

"Gross." Koneko stated as she looked at Naruto and Akeno. Naruto laughed for a moment, before he sat up on the couch and put his phone to the side. "Where is Yuuto?" Koneko asked Rias, since the wayward Knight was once more nowhere to be seen. She really wanted to change the topic.

"He's-"

"Naruto! You won't believe what just happened to me!"

Issei came RUNNING into the clubroom, where he imagined Naruto would be. He was covered in sweat, and even wearing casual clothes. He had cuts on his arms and one that looked like it had going across his side. It was like somebody tried to stab him, but he dodged most of the attack at the last moment. He was panting in exhaustion, and he seemed rather close to passing out.

"You're girlfriend was really a bitch named Raynare who tried to stab you to death."

"My girlfriend was really a bitch named Raynare who tried to stab me to death!" Issei shouted the moment after Naruto spoke. Naruto's words didn't register in Issei's brain for several moments as he shouted. "I ran here as fast as I could, you were the first person I could think of that would know what to do!... Wait..." Issei took a moment and realized what Naruto had said, his brain remembering the words.

"Wait for it."

"You KNEW!?" Issei screamed and pointed at Naruto.

"There it is." Koneko finished what Naruto was saying. Naruto looked towards Koneko, and placed his hand over his heart. "You're still gross." Koneko told Naruto, and he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"You're still adorable... anyway Issei, welcome to the club. You are now aware of the supernatural, and have become involved." Naruto stood up and walked towards Issei. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and walked him towards the couch. He forcefully sat Issei down where he had been sitting. Akeno was just giggling when she realized that Issei was shell-shocked over this surprise.

Naruto's Sacred Gear activated, and his rings appeared, before his hands glowed green, and he started to heal Issei.

"You're-"

"Healing you, this is my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Like you, I'm a human that has a special ability. That girl, Raynare, was targetting you because you have a Sacred Gear. The last week, I wasn't just training you to help you pick up girls, but also to survive getting attacked." Naruto told Issei with a smirk on his face. The healing was over seconds later, and Issei just looked at his previously injured body in shock for a few moments.

"-and I'm a Devil." Rias added in.

"Now that I don't-"

"-she's a Devil, and was going to save your life if you were killed." Naruto backed Rias up. Rias had decided to piggyback on Naruto's declaration to get Issei adjusted as quickly as possible. Naturally, Issei didn't believe her. Rias was pouting that Issei didn't believe her, but she regained a serious face moments later.

Why did Issei believe Naruto so easily?

"... Wow... Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Issei wanted to say he was angry at Naruto, but the only reason he even survived was because he had dodged Raynare's attack by running away. When she had been fixing to attack him, he got the same feeling from her that he felt from Naruto whenever he was about to punch him. Raynare's spear moved a lot slower than Naruto's fist, and while he couldn't dodge Naruto's fist, he had barely dodged the spear. "... Was it super secret?" Issei asked.

Naruto snorted.

"You're so perverted that I doubted that you would have the motivation to train if it didn't involve girls, even if her life was on the line. It's easier to explain things after you've already seen something supernatural. Now, Rias has an offer for you, I have something to do." Naruto turned and started to walk out of the room with a grin on his face. Rias nodded to Naruto with a smile on her face. He raised a hand up and waved himself out. "You're turn, Issei, pay attention to her, and don't stare at her tits."

"You've asked the impossible of me."

"... What things could you possibly have to do _now_?" Rias asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he only answered as he was closing the door behind himself.

"It's better you don't know."

 _ **-10 Minutes Later-**_

"-you see Issei, so I want you to become the Pawn in my peerage. Not only will you become a servant for me, but I can offer you protection against Fallen Angels. You'll be able to grow stronger as well, and one day you might even be able to become a High-class Devil and gain your freedom, and gain your own peerage." Rias explained, but she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Sign me up!" Issei shouted as he stood up with determination in his eyes.

Peerages were like harems right?

"You're not going to ask more questio-"

"Nope, just turn me into your servant!"

"Seriously, this is a big decision, and I will understand if you want to-"

"Shut up and take my soul!"

"Stop interupting-"

"Seriously Rias, the boy's made up his mind already. This is the most determined I've seen you Issei." Naruto came back into the room, once more interupting Rias when she was talking. Everyone looked towards him, before they sweatdropped when they realized that Naruto looked very different than when he left.

He was covered from head to toe in blood... and black feathers? The fact that the vast majority of his body was covered in blood alone was surprising, but add onto that the fact that Naruto had black feathers on him, it wasn't hard to imagine where he had been and what he had been doing.

"Where have you been?" Issei asked Naruto when he saw him.

"It's better you don't know."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 FWB

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why are you still in my room?"

Naruto deadpanned when he saw a certain Loli-Fallen still naked in his bed. He didn't mind the fact that she was still there so much as he was surprised. Usually when you had a one night stand with somebody, they were gone by the time you got back. Well, it was technically a three night stand, since he had sex with her three times now. That didn't matter so much as the fact that she was still in his room after he got back from school.

"You've got some interesting toys." Mittelt said as she looked at two of the strongest swords in existance hanging from his wall. Really, if she were capable of picking them up, she would have totally stolen them. Sadly, she wasn't able to wield either Holy or Demon swords, so she was unable to steal them from Naruto. "Not happy to see me?" Mittelt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto hummed with a raised eyebrow.

"Not so much _unhappy_... as confused. I _literally_ ripped Raynare to pieces with my bare hands. Why aren't you back with Grigori?" Naruto asked her with crossed arms.

Mittelt smiled.

"I'm a traitor, I can't go back now. You killed Raynare, it's not like I can go back after both _failing_ my mission, and supporting Raynare when she turned traitor. Since we've had sex twice-"

"Three times."

"Right, we did have that quickie after you killed Raynare. You were _super_ hot when you were soaked in her blood." Mittelt had the most pleasant smile in the world. She had to admit, when she had sex with him while he was covered in Raynare's blood, that was the best quickie she had ever experienced. Usually she never came from a quickie, but she had possibly had the largest orgasm of her life. Even larger than when Naruto brought her back to his room later that night and screwed her again. "Anyway, since we've banged a few times, I feel like we're close enough where you'll let me stay here. Now that I'm a traitor and don't have a home." Mittelt spoke, and Naruto snorted.

Not exactly how that worked.

"You assume I trust you." Naruto told her.

"Do you have to trust me? I mean, the only way I could go back to Grigori is if I did something to make them overlook my traitor status." Mittelt added as she looked at the swords. She clicked her teeth in annoyance again when she practically admitted that she would have stole the swords in a heartbeat if she could. "I can see that look, and it's not like I'll be living here for free... I'll be paying rent with my body." Mittelt gestured towards her nude body with a wink.

Naruto glanced at her small breasts.

"... You want me to protect you." Naruto realized what she was doing. There was _little_ doubt in his mind that she could turn to others for a place to stay. She was not an inexperienced girl, she was pretty talented at sex, and that came from somewhere. It was clear she had other lovers in other places she could turn to.

Mittelt sighed.

He was asking too many questions for her liking.

"... I will have sex with you in exchange for you letting me live here, and protecting me." Mittelt did mention the earlier part of her agreement. She was fine with using her body to pay for her rent. The fucking, because she could not call it love making, was pleasant for her so she was still winning in both situations. "... I'll even get a kinky little maid outfit and do chores around the house. You're strong enough to protect me, and I'm willing to do all kinds of nasty things for you. The way I see it, we both benefit from this deal... right?" Mittelt asked him for confirmation. She offered a hand out to him, and smirked when she saw him glancing at her hand.

Damnit, she was so cute begging for help like that, and the image of her in a kinky little maid outfit was too much for him.

Naruto got his phone out and typed something on it.

"You're lucky you're so cute... You know, I would have protected you if you just asked. You already know my weakness." Naruto pointed out with a snort.

She blinked.

Right, his weird cute weakness.

"So?" Mittelt didn't really care. She thought it was a pretty hot fantasy, and she loved gothic/maid styled clothing. The fact that the man in front of her was strong, capable, and somebody that she could get to do what she wanted was just more reason for her to actually want to have sex with him. Hell, she's had sex with far less impressive men and women before Naruto, so he far exceeded her usual standards. "What did you do on your phone anyway?" Mittelt asked as she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto took his shirt off in response, and she smiled savagely.

She liked that answer.

"I was letting Granny know that you're staying here. Anyway, move over, I'm going to take a nap, and then I'm going to go train." Naruto told her as he pushed her over. He didn't mind if she stayed in his bed, but he was going to rest before he trained. That way he would be fully rested and able to train to his heart's content. She blinked at him for a moment before she saw him lay down next to her.

"You going to ravage my cute body?"

...

"Fuck it."

"Not it, me."

 **-With Rias-**

"Heheheh, oh Naruto, you clown." Rias laughed as she looked at the text that Naruto had sent to her.

 _Hey Rias, keeping a Fallen Angel at my house, it's the one I had sex with._

She remembered Naruto's joke about having sex with Mittelt, and honestly, she found it funny that Naruto was continuing onwards with his earlier joke. It showed commitment to his humor, and while she was curious as to _why_ he was bring it up out of nowhere, she was happy that she had something to lighten her day. She had some frustrating days ahead of her, so his jokes were a pleasant surprise.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Come on Issei, just crawl a few more feet and you've have done another complete lap. You have a long way to go to catch up to everyone else." Rias clapped her hands as she sat on Issei's back. She was making him crawl across the ground, going around the school's track, using nothing but one of his hands. She had seen Naruto doing it one day, and figured that it would be a good way to get Issei up to speed with everyone else. So she was making him do it five times with each of his arms.

He looked like he was wishing for death.

Rias took training her peerage very seriously, when it came to treating her peerage like family, there was none better than her. But at that same time, when it came to training, she showed them just how much of a slave driver she could be.

"Dying... this mask is... too... hot..." Issei could have somewhat handled what he was being made to do, not really though. He didn't understand why he was being forced to wear a strange mask over his face. He could understand it had something to do with his Sacred Gear, something he learned how to activate when Rias explained it to him. He didn't understand why Rias was so insistent on making him train his Sacred Gear by wearing the mask.

'... Issei has a Sacred Gear that's pretty easy to use, with this mask he should be able to be pushed into a... Balance Breaker... pretty easily.' Rias thought as she watched Issei struggling. She could feel, or rather sense, the mask draining energy from both Issei and his Boosted Gear at the same time, and releasing it around him. No doubt making it much harder for him to store power and use his Sacred Gear.

Thus, forcing Issei to put more power and willpower into the Boosted Gear, and as a result rapidly speed up his growth rate for using it.

Even if he didn't reach his Balance Breaker, at least his stamina and magical power would somewhat increase, she didn't know how much the increase was going to be. He was her newest, and only, Pawn. He had a lot of catching up to do before he was even close to combat ready.

"You're worse than Naruto."

"Speaking of Naruto, you've grown rather close to him, haven't you?" Rias pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

She got off of Issei and decided to let him rest.

"Have I?... I mean, he pushes me around a bit, but I can tell he doesn't really do it to be mean. Huh... " Issei stopped and thought about it. He hadn't known Naruto long, but he felt like he could trust his fellow man pretty well. Naruto was a pretty honest guy, and he was very upfront about a lot of stuff, so it was pretty easy to bond with the guy. If you got past his intimidating aura and size, then the guy you would get to know was actually a really cool guy. Not to mention Naruto went out of his way to help him, when he didn't even know that he needed help in the first place.

So yeah, Issei did believe he had grown closer to Naruto since meeting him, and Naruto never looked at Issei with eyes of disgust that others looked at him with.

'Looks like the masks are the real deal... I should take one of them and have Gasper wear it. Maybe then he can learn to control his Sacred Gear, and he can live with everyone else.' Rias thought to herself as she listened to Issei try and put his thoughts into words. She had confused the boy with her statement.

She felt the same way.

Naruto was quite the confusing guy in general, but the feeling of trust that she was feeling towards him was _scary_ in how quickly it formed. She hadn't known him long, but he had already managed to become very close to her. If she didn't know his Sacred Gear was Twilight Healing, she would have guessed it was something that let him hypnotize people into thinking their his friends.

It was honestly quite frightened.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Mittelt deadpanned when she looked back at Naruto. She was surprised when he sneezed out of nowhere, even more so when his hands moved to her hips as he got ready to insert. She was face down into his pillow, though she did crane her neck to look at him, with her chest against the bed, ass in the air.

"One, weird thing for a Fallen Angel to say-"

"It's more of a courtesy than anything." Mittelt pointed out, since Fallen Angel or not, you said bless you when somebody sneezed. It was just common practice.

"-and two, you seem eager to have sex with me, even though I tortured you." Naruto mentioned to her as he rubbed his tip against her moist slit.

Mittelt gave a small smirk.

"You tickled me, not the worst thing you could do. Anyway, you're super strong, nice to look at, and you're not a bad lover. I'm not like those human girls that are taught to shy away from sex. I'm a Fallen Angel, I'm not afraid of showing my lust." Mittelt was proud of herself when she admitted that. "By having sex with you, I get protection _and_ sex... I don't see how I don't win here." Mittelt bragged about her new situation.

In what way wasn't she winning?

*Ding*

"Oh, it's Rias... she would like me to help train Issei. Sorry Mittelt, but I've got to go. We'll continue this when I get back..." Naruto pulled his pants back up, and put a shirt on. Rias was no doubt a good trainer, but Issei needed to learn to train like a dragon, and that was something only somebody who had trained like a dragon would be able to help him with. That or get training from an actual dragon, but Naruto had spent his entire life being trained like a dragon, and he shared a lot of the same ideals and personality traits of dragons. He was the right man for the job.

Mittelt sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine-"

"When I get back, I want you to be naked, but wearing panties. A girl who is mostly naked is a lot hotter than a girl who is totally naked." Naruto told Mittelt as he started his way out the door of his room.

She sweatdropped.

Did she even want to know?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Dominate Domination

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'The Balance Breaker... is it truly this hard to master?'

Rias couldn't help but think as she watched Naruto train Issei in how to activate the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. Five days into Issei's training, and the boy was showing almost no improvement at all. All that was increasing was Issei's stamina, other than that he wasn't improving in much else... well his dodging ability was improving more than it had been.

Rias didn't have a Sacred Gear, what she knew about them came from studying, and helping Yuuto train in his Sacred Gear. She knew enough about them to help somebody learn to summon their gear, and how to use it, but she couldn't help much further than that.

"This... is... impossible..." Issei panted on the ground, completely covered from head to toe in bruises in the shape of Naruto's fists. He had the Boosted Gear activated on his left arm, and he was wearing the BB-Training Mask (dubbed thusly by Rias) on his face. "... Are you even sure that I can activate the Balance Breaker?" Issei asked with a look towards Naruto standing before.

Naruto standing in his Twilight Saint Affection armor.

"The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are two of the Sacred Gears with the easiest Balance Breakers to activate. Unlike most other Sacred Gears, it's possible to attain the Balance Breaker for them through sheer willpower." Naruto stated to Issei as he powered himself down. He returned back to his base form, and showed no loss of stamina. Rias couldn't help but marvel at the ease in which Naruto could activate and deactivate such a state without any loss of stamina. "You just lack the willpower and motivation to activate your Scale Mail." Naruto stated to Issei as he took a more relaxed stance and rubbed the back of his head.

"So he needs motivation?"

Rias spoke up for the first time since she joined them. She had been content to watch them train, even though it was close to 4 in the morning. Well, Naruto wasn't training since he gained nothing from this.

"I'm motivated, I want to get stronger and become a Harem King!" Issei shouted as he punched his fist into the ground.

Naruto told him that the quickest path to becoming a ladies man was gaining strength through his Balance Breaker. Many supernatural hotties were attracted to power, and attaining a Balance Breaker was suppose to be some kind of mega power right? That would instantly make his chances of getting ladies skyrocket.

Naruto snorted.

"How did you activate your Balance Breaker?" Rias asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Maybe that would clue Issei in-

"I was born with it. I'm an Uzumaki with an extremely powerful soul. Of course, the fact both of my parents had their Balance Breakers unlocked could have had something to do with it too." Naruto mentioned as he offered Issei a hand to stand back up. The boy took it and got back to his shaky legs, hours of training.

Naruto frowned when he looked at the Boosted Gear for a moment.

His mother's Sacred Gear.

'Is he okay?' Rias looked concerned when she glanced at Naruto. For a second she could have sworn that she saw Naruto glare at Issei with an emotion that bordered on resentment. She didn't know if she was just seeing things, because moments later that look was gone. "So if we increase his power, he's activate his Balance Breaker?" Rias asked to try and make things clear.

If that was the case, she would just increase Issei's training to the point that it would break him and rebuild him from the ground up.

"Oh no." Issei whimpered.

"All that will do is increase his time limit for when he does activate it, and shorten the time it takes for it to activate." Naruto admitted to Rias how her idea wouldn't truly work. It took more than _just_ strength to activate a Balance Breaker. "He needs enough willpower to force it to evolve to the next level. Right Issei?" Naruto asked Issei with a smirk. He taunted Issei, hoping that by doing so he would awaken some kind of drive.

"... If you've always had your Sacred Gear activated, then how would you know how to train others?" Issei questioned when he realized that Naruto shouldn't know anything about doing something that came naturally to him. Birds didn't know how to teach birds to fly, they just threw their babies out of the next and hoped that they learned to fly.

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

Issei realized what he said and covered his mouth.

"Issei-"

"No Rias, he made a _fair_ point. For me, using my Balance Breaker is as easy as breathing. So, if you want... I've activate _your_ Balance Breaker. Issei, trade your Boosted Gear to me, and I'll show you proof." Naruto stated as he extended his hand towards Issei. His Twilight Healing appeared on his hands as a golden aura extended around his body.

"Huh?" Rias asked in confusion.

That was possible?

She had never heard of people trading Sacred Gears before, she had heard of people extracting Sacred Gears from humans, but never trading them to each other.

"... This isn't going to hurt... is it?" Issei asked as he looked at Naruto's hand. Naruto's idea of helping him usually involved hurting him in some way. Helping him against Raynare involved punching him, and helping him activate his Balance Breaker... also involved punching him a lot. Usually Naruto's form of help came in the form of pain and punches, so while Issei trusted Naruto, he couldn't help but dread how much it was going to hurt.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Okay then." Issei grabbed Naruto's hand.

 _Unimaginable pain_.

"AAAAAHHH!?" Issei screamed in horrible pain when he collapsed to his knees. His body was consumed in a red aura as his Sacred Gear was transfered out of his body and into Naruto's body. He could feel Naruto's Sacred Gear appear on his body. The Boosted Gear vanished from his arm and instead were replaced by the silver rings of the Twilight Healing on his hands.

It felt like his body had been ripped to pieces.

"Issei!" Rias shouted in worry.

"... I lied." Naruto stated when Issei fell to his knees, the pain over when the transfer was complete. "It actually hurts a _lot_... my family apparently didn't like to do this a lot." Naruto admitted as he rubbed the Boosted Gear on his arm with discomfort. Though he didn't make a noise, he couldn't deny the fact that it hurt him just as much as it hurt Issei.

He was just used to those levels of pain.

"Why?" Issei asked as he regained his breath.

"Because you would have chickened out. Don't worry, when we trade back, it won't hurt. The trade only hurts when you give your gear." Naruto told Issei as he walked away a few steps. Issei didn't even bother standing up. He didn't even think he could move his legs, his entire body felt like it would give up on him if he moved too much. "Though, I just to get this over quickly. I want _my_ Sacred Gear back." Naruto frowned as he looked down at the Boosted Gear.

He wanted it off his arm as soon as he showed Issei what it was capable of.

'... Naruto's already terrifyingly strong... and right now he has his mother's Sacred Gear...' Rias thought as she watched Naruto turn to face them.

Naruto raised the Boosted Gear up.

"Welsh... Dragon... BALANCE BREAKER!"

Neither Rias nor Issei were prepared when _waves_ of red power radiated off of Naruto. They could _feel_ Naruto's overwhelming willpower, and just his overwhelming power when he forced the Boosted Gear to awaken it's Balance Breaker through his willpower alone. Two large red wings came out of the waves of power, and flapped once, the red power fading away to reveal Naruto wearing the red armor of the Boosted Gear. Naruto stood menacingly in front of them, his red dragon aura making him glow, before he tamed it completely.

"In an instant..." Rias' eyes widened when she saw Naruto activate the completed Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear.

"... this is the difference between us..." Issei shivered when he saw something that he might one day be able to attain for himself.

"... No... _this_ is the difference between our willpower." Naruto crossed his arms as the menacing aura appeared around him again.

What?

"What could-"

"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the princibles of domination from God..." Naruto chanted as the sound of a different voice appeared layered with his own. The Boosted Gear's armor became more dragon in appearance, growing in size as the _intimidating_ aura around Naruto only got more intense. His body started to grow larger, more dragon-like in size as he synced his dragon aura up with the dragon aura of the Boosted Gear. "... _I laugh_ at the "infinite" and I grieve at the "dream". I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, and I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory." Naruto spoke darkly as the red waves of aura covered up his forms.

 **Juggernaut Drive!**

The waves vanished as Naruto showed off the Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive to Issei and Rias. He towered over both of them completely.

"Holy..." Issei muttered, sweating nervous bullets as Naruto raised his giant fist up, and clenched it.

" _Submit_."

With a single word, Naruto gained complete control over the Juggernaut Drive. Naruto used his power to negate the auras of _other_ dragons to completely negate the negative effects of the Juggernaut Drive. With full control of the Juggernaut Drive, Naruto let loose a roar that split the sky itself, the clouds all vanishing. The ground shook, and the ocean trembled around him as he enhanced his own natural powers to great amounts.

Of course, that only negated the fact that the Juggernaut Drive would try to sap him of his stamina and lifeforce.

Through sheer willpower, Naruto overpowered the willpower of the Boosted Gear, and retained his sanity.

"... He even attained a form I've never even heard of... this is amazing. Issei, I don't think there is a better person to help you learn how to use the Boosted Gear." Rias spoke as she looked at Naruto with eyes _sparkling_ in sheer amazement of the possibilities.

"Yeah..." Issei marvelled at the transformation as well.

It was almost like the Boosted Gear was suppose to belong to Naruto. Issei could tell that Naruto would be a much more fitting wielder than he would ever be. When he looked at Naruto... it was like he was in the presense of somebody... greater. Even when Naruto powered down from the Juggernaut Drive, back to the Scale Mail, and then back into the base form of the Boosted Gear, he could still _feel_ that aura of domination coming from Naruto.

He wanted to submit.

"Come on Issei, I want my Twilight Healing back. Then we will get back to your training."

"... You aren't going to keep it? That power... it's better with you than-"

"This is your Sacred Gear Issei, even if I can use it better than you, it's not mine. Anyway, I have no desire to keep this power." Naruto offered his hand back to Issei. Issei looked up at it, before he nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. As he grabbed it, the transfer started to take place again... but this time it didn't hurt.

It felt... _right_.

Like something that belonged to him was being returned, and as it was being returned, Naruto helped Issei back to his feet. When the transfer was over, Naruto let go of his hand and looked back at his hands.

"... This feels right." Issei spoke his mind as he looked at the Boosted Gear back on his arm.

"These Sacred Gears are just as much a part of us as our arms and legs. Sure, they can be replaced with fakes, but it just isn't the same. My family, the Uzumaki, learned to trade Sacred Gears so that they could learn how to fight together better. By learning how to use the Sacred Gear of another, you learn how to fight better as their friend." Naruto explained as he gripped his fists tightly. It felt great having his own Sacred Gear back with him, and as the rings vanished, he crossed his arms and looked down at Issei. "Now... back to work!" Naruto shouted with a savage grin.

Time to make Issei hurt.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Fear the Spiral

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Rah!"

"Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs Lucifer sat up in his bed, panting as his hand went to a scar his chest. He was sweating bullets as he tried to take a calming breath. His wife was laying next to him, now sitting up and looking at him in concern. He looked around, and started to calm down when he realized that he was just dreaming.

"Grayfia... It was just a nightmare..." Sirzechs couldn't believe the dream that he had.

Of course, it was one of his sem-regular nightmares. It was a nightmare of the day that he got the scar on his chest. It would seem that the huge spike in power that he felt from the human world only a day previously, a spike that felt so similar to an _Uzumaki_ 's power, had caused unpleasant memories to surface for him.

His wife looked at the way his hand rubbed the large scar on his chest, a scar that covered over 90% of his torso. She hadn't been present when he had been given that scar, but she remembered the critical condition he had been in when she saw him.

"You're remembering when you fought to destroy the Uzumaki clan?" Grayfia questioned as she placed her hand on his chest to try and provide him with comfort.

It was close to 17 years since the Uzumaki clan had been destroyed by the _combined_ efforts of Devils, Fallen Angels, and even the Angels. It took the leaders of all of the factions, and _many_ high ranking fighters in each of the factions many of their followers everything they had to destroy the Uzumaki clan. That wasn't to say that it had been an easy battle, considering the fact that all sides suffered loses.

The Angels lost several of their Seraphs, and a good number of high ranking Angels.

The Fallen Angels lost over 75% of Grigori's members.

Even they lost the lives of one of the four Satans, and the three living Satans were all forcefully removed from the battle with the Uzumaki with critical injuries.

"... It's nothing." Sirzechs spoke softly as he looked at his own chest with shame. "... It's not nothing. I know the Uzumaki clan were feared... and for good reason... but I can't help but feel guilty." Sirzechs had never felt good about his actions.

They launched an attack against the Uzumaki clan, an attack that the Uzumaki's didn't even see coming. They offered no warnings to the human clan, they just attacked them out of nowhere, and started to slaughter them. He could remember destroying men, women, and even children that stood in his way. Just the memories of his actions made him sick, and he knew that he didn't deserve the happy life that he was leading.

 **-In Another Location-**

"I can't even get a wink of sleep... come on Sera-tan, you were just going crazy yesterday from overworking yourself."

Serafall Leviathan whispered to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. She looked at her right arm, an arm that wasn't even really her own arm. In reality, her arm had been destroyed by the battle with the Uzumaki. Not just her right arm, but her right leg had been destroyed as well. It was only thanks to the leader of the Fallen Angels making artifical limbs for her that she was able to function normally.

She was afraid of going to sleep.

Yesterday, she had sensed a power so great and large that even though it had come from the human world, she could feel it in the Underworld. Of course, the power felt just like the power of the Red Dragon Emperor... but at the same time, she could practically _taste_ the Uzumaki lifeforce mixed in with that power.

It was like standing in front of Kushina Uzumaki.

*Gulp*

Serafall gulped when she remembered the day she met that woman. She was a strong Devil, she was one of the strongest of her species and gender... but she had felt like an ant before that woman.

The potential showed by Kushina Uzumaki had been the breaking point in the decision to destroy the clan she came from.

The Uzumaki's were feared, and for good reason.

They had been destroyed, but the warriors of the Uzumaki had taken many people down with them. For every Uzumaki that was killed, between 10 and 100 of their own forces had been killed. She shivered at the memory of all of the cries of agony and fear that she had heard and caused. She almost resigned from her position out of guilt, because she could still remember the looks of fear on those innocent children's faces.

 **-With the Grigori-**

"Can't sleep?"

"... That was the Red Dragon Emperor, wasn't it... that power that I sensed was my rival." A young man wearing the Divine Dividing Scale Mail spoke as he looked at the sky. Behind him was his mentor, who was standing firmly with a frown. He had asked the question, having noticed his ward had been awake, and looking like he was going to go and fight against the Red Dragon Emperor. "... I thought you said that he was the weakest Red Dragon Emperor in history... you lied to me."

"Vali, I wasn't lying... from what we've gathered, Issei Hyoudou is extremely weak. This power I sensed was far closer to the power I felt from the previous Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel spoke with a deep, concerned frown.

That made no sense.

"Fallen, Kushina Uzumaki is dead. She died after killing my previous host. I can confirm that. Not even an Uzumaki could have survived the wounds she suffered." Albion spoke from Vali's Sacred Gear. There was no fear in his voice, unlike the fear in Azazel's voice at the memory of the woman.

There were few people that knew Kushina better than Minato Namikaze and by extension Albion.

"Then this Issei Hyoudou... he learned how to master the Juggernaut Drive... interesting. It looks like your information is wrong Azazel. Not even I can master the Juggernaut Drive, all I've learned to do is exert some of my will over it. The power I sensed yesterday... it was _leagues_ above my own... I've excited to fight my rival." Vali spoke with a calm smile. He didn't mind if his opponent was stronger than himself. That was what he wanted. He just wanted to fight and beat strong opponents. It didn't matter if he had little chance of victory, so long as he believed he had a chance, he would fight.

Albion was silent for several moments.

"I won't allow that."

"Hmmm?" Azazel raised an eyebrow when the dragon sealed in the gear decided to voice a lack of desire to fight the source of the power.

"I recognize that Dragon Aura... it was the same aura as my last user's son. I don't know why he would have Ddraig though. You have no chance against him Vali... Naruto Uzumaki is _immune_ to the powers of other dragons, and his dragon aura can negate other dragon's powers... even _Ophis_ would be reduced to a weakling if it came in contact with his dragon aura." Albion spoke up for many reasons.

There was no chance of victory, and Minato had been his strongest user, so he simply had no desire to fight against the son of his strongest wielder. That would be like betraying Minato, and he didn't want that.

"So this Naruto Uzumaki isn't the Red Dragon Emperor... is it possible that he was using his power to suppress the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, and we just assumed that they were the same person?" Azazel had no issues speaking with Albion casually. Vali seemed interested in this as well.

The power to _negate_ the powers and abilities of other dragons... to the point that even the strongest of dragons would be reduced to weaklings?

Interesting.

"That might be the case... Vali, it isn't in your best interest to fight right now... and if you can avoid fighting Naruto, do it."

"If I meet this Naruto, I'm going to fight him. I'll show him the power of the Divine Dividing." Vali spoke with pride.

...

'He already forgot that this Naruto is immune to dragon powers... meaning that Divine Dividing won't work on him.' Azazel deadpanned in his mind. He could see how that wouldn't end well for Vali if the two of them fought. Vali was strong, but without his Sacred Gear's abilities, he wasn't anywhere near strong enough to be considered a serious threat by many people.

Vali was very reliant on his Sacred Gear, but the same could be said for the majority of people with Sacred Gears.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Better... now this is progress Issei. What's got you so motivated now?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he stood in front of Issei.

Issei had started to show more serious improvements since his little demonstration the day before. Issei was so much more motivated to train and attain his Balance Breaker, to the point that he was close to doing it.

"I will be a Harem King! Come on Boosted Gear, do your best to make my dreams of having a harem of big tittied women serving me come true!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs. He raised his arm into the air, and focused all of his power into it.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Well... the reason might be stupid, but who was he to complain if this reason was why Issei was showing so much improvement.

"You're really close... you now have enough willpower to _activate_ the Balance Breaker... but you are missing something. Inside of your Sacred Gear is Ddraig, the dragon who was sealed into the Boosted Gear. You have enough _willpower_ , but you lack the strength to use it now. You should head home, try and talk with Ddraig... once you're strong enough to hear his voice, you'll be strong enough to use your Balance Breaker." Naruto explained to Issei with dull eyes. He crossed his arms in slight annoyance at how Issei grumbled at the instructions.

"I thought you said strength wasn't that big of a deal."

"It isn't... but you're _abnormally_ weak. You don't need to be super strong... but with how weak you are..." Naruto trailed off, sinking Issei's self-confidence down into a pit for a few moments.

Was he really that weak?

"... Oh... you mentioned having a dragon aura... but your human... and you don't have a dragon sacred gear... how do you have a dragon aura?" Issei asked Naruto something that had been bothering him.

Naruto turned around and waved.

"Maybe next time, or you could go ask Rias, she knows the reason. I bet she would be happy to tell you. The simply reason... I was born with it, it's the reason why I have a Sub-Species Balance Breaker. See you later Issei." Naruto smiled back at Issei.

He needed some stress relief.

Time to go fuck Mittelt.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 The Start to Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias' food wasn't bad.

"... It's so sweet." Naruto mentioned when Rias fed him a little of the lunch she cooked for him. His comment wasn't so much _praise_ as it was him just stating a fact, that her food was on the sweet side. She had tried hard, and he could appreciate the hard work she put into making a lunch for him. "You don't need to feed me though." Naruto mentioned, with a glance down off of the roof and at the people all over the yard.

The top of the school building, a rather cliche place for a couple to eat lunch, but Naruto liked looking down at all of the people below.

"A girlfriend is suppose to dote on her boyfriend. I figured you would like something sweet." Rias pointed out as she poked him in the cheek with a chopstick.

Naruto swatted the chopstick.

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but I don't like sweet that much. I mean, I love red bean soup... but my favorite foods lean towards salty like ramen." Naruto mentioned to her. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, because she put effort into doing this. He didn't want her to think that he loved sweets though, and keep making him sweets constantly. If she was going to put forth effort into doing something, then he wanted her to actually know what she was doing. "Though... I do like unsweetened red bean soup too... I guess I just don't really lean towards sweets." Naruto mused to himself.

Damnit.

His mother's favorite food was salt ramen... and while normally people would find that cool that they shared something in common with their parent like food taste, Naruto found it annoying.

"I thought you deserved something... you're helping me so much." Rias leaned against Naruto's side with a smile on her face.

She wasn't offended, after all, he was just telling her his favorite flavors on the spectrum, and she would make note that he wasn't big on sweets.

"Helping?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked down and saw Issei sitting with Akeno, talking with the older girl. She was speaking with him rather plainly, more than likely getting to know him since they were part of the same peerage and all. "You?" Naruto questioned further.

How?

"You're making my peerage stronger... I gave Gasper one of your masks, and he's already making improvements in controlling his Sacred Gear. Soon, I'll be able to unseal him." Rias truly appreciated that Naruto was giving her the chance to free one of her servants from his seals. He was only sealed up, because she wasn't considered strong enough to train him, and help him control his Sacred Gear.

With his Training Mask, she was able to train Gasper to control his Sacred Gear, and it wouldn't be long before she was able to free him.

"Who?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Rias giggled.

"Right, I never told you... Gasper is my Bishop. He's a Dhampire that was killed by hunters, so I added him to my peerage... I was surprised when I learned he had a powerful Sacred Gear. I just took pity on him since I found his dead body." Rias couldn't even begin to summarize how lucky she was with her peerage. She usually ended up just _coming across_ them when she explored the world with one of her guards. She found Yuuto, Akeno, and Gasper all by complete accident, and she even ended up coming to the same city as the Red Dragon Emperor and adding him to her peerage.

Hell, even Koneko was a gift to her, she didn't really go through the struggles of having to find members for her peerage, the chances just fell into her lap.

With Naruto, she found somebody that could truly be a love interest for her, somebody that got along well with her peerage, and was able to help them grow stronger.

"You really do love them." Naruto mentioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rias nodded.

"One day, I hope they'll all become splendid devils, and gain their independence from me, and make lives for themselves. They're like my little brothers and sisters in a way. Of course, I know I'll always be able to rely on them for Rating Games." Rias spoke as she grabbed Naruto's arm and put it between her breasts. She wasn't trying to seduce him, since she knew that wouldn't work.

She just wanted to show some affection towards him.

"Your Knight... Yuuto, what grudge does he have agaianst the Excalibur swords?" Naruto's question was rather simple.

Since Yuuto's behavior had been rather... unpleasant towards other lately, Naruto would admit to being curious as to the source of the school pretty-boy's shoulder chip.

"Not my story to tell, you should ask him."

"Yeeaaah, no. I'm interested, but I'm not going out of my way to find out. Well, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off school. I sense somebody with a dragon affinity in Kuoh that I don't recognize... did you just kiss me on the cheek?" Naruto asked as he looked at Rias with confusion. She had leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek for some reason, and the kiss had come out of nowhere.

"Have fun... and yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" Rias taunted Naruto with a smirk.

He liked that sort of thing, right? A challenge.

Her answer came when she was pushed onto her back, and he slapped his hand next to her head. He looked down at her from above, his face lowering inches away from her own. His head blocking the sun, but giving her the perfect view of his crystal blue eyes. They were lidded, and she couldn't even think of anything but _sexy_ as a word to describe them at the moment.

Her face started a little red.

"Careful who you tease Rias... this man isn't a herbivore... I'm a _carnivore_. If you want to challenge me... then you better be prepared. Do you know why?" Naruto asked Rias as he leaned down and whisper his words into her ear. He knew much about seduction, it was a natural skill for him after all.

Rias whimpered when she felt his breath on her neck.

She loved the feeling so much.

"Why?"

"Because, if you aren't prepared, this carnivore will make it's next meal your virginity." Naruto gave Rias a nip on her neck. A very light bite and suck, it wouldn't even draw blood, it would do what it was suppose to do though. He would leave a small hickie on her neck, and when he left his mark, she whimpered with some pleasure.

So her neck was her weak point eh?

Good to know.

"You tease..." Rias whispered when Naruto stood up and popped his neck. Naruto started to walk off, and Naruto smirked back at her.

"Now that you're being more honest with me, I don't see a reason not to tease you a little more seriously. Anyway, see ya later... actually, I might go to the Uzumaki Island later. So I guess see you in a few days." Naruto corrected himself. The best place for him to train was on the island, since nobody would be able to get in his way.

Not to mention his clan had a LOT of unique things to assist in various forms of training, one of the reasons they were able to get so strong so quickly.

"Uzumaki Island? That place was the location where my brother..." Rias depressed herself when she realized that Naruto wouldn't want her anywhere near his family island. She had wanted to ask if she and her peerage could join him. She wanted to see the home of his people, and she wanted to see a piece of history for herself. Of course, considering her brother helped to slaughter his people, she had little doubt that he didn't want her going to his ancestor's home. "... I'm sorry for what my people did." Rias apologized to Naruto as she stood up and bowed to him.

Naruto snorted.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Naruto questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

She was being stupid again.

"... I'm a devil... and-"

"You're 17 years old Rias, my clan's destruction happened 18 years ago. I'm not going to blame _you_ for something you had no part in. I'm not even mad about it." Naruto really didn't care about the destruction of people he _never met..._ that much. Sure, it annoyed him to some extent, but he wasn't going to blame a generation of people that had nothing to do with it.

If anything, the only people he was slightly annoyed with were the big shots of the three factions, the ones who planned the attack.

Actually, any anger he felt could be directed towards a... different source.

"Really?" Rias was slightly dumbfounded when she spoke. She knew that if her race had been wiped out except for her, that she would feel unimaginable anger towards the people who did it. "... So can my group go with you?" Rias' question was filled with a little bit of eagerness.

Naruto shrugged.

"Promise to keep everything you see there a secret, and sure. Gather your peerage, but be warned... you're going to see some very unpleasant things." Naruto wanted to give her a very fair warning.

Rias was confused.

"I'm used to ruins, I go to them all the time."

"This isn't just the location of my family's final resting place... this is also the place where countless amounts of _your_ species died... including one of your Satans." Naruto explained to her, and Rias' eyes widened when she realized that was true. One of the satans died on that island years ago. Her brother, and Sona's sister, had both been forced to _retreat_ from the battle because of their life threatening injuries.

Actually, there was somebody else who would want to come.

"Can Sona come as well? I'm sure she will want to see the place her sister lost her arm and leg." Rias asked for her friend. She had little doubt that the location held importance to Sona as well.

Naruto shrugged.

Fine by him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This is the Start of an Original Arc.  
**


	20. Chapter 20 The Uzumaki Name

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Turns out, Sona was _very_ interested in seeing Uzumaki Island, and was more than happy to join on the trip to the location.

"So this is where it happened... How on earth could it have been possible to launch a surprise attack?" Sona was curious why they weren't allowed to fly across the water, but she obeyed Naruto's instructions and sat on the boat patiently. Well, one of the three boats, her peerage was split into two groups and were sharing boats with Rias' peerage, only she, Rias, and Naruto were on their current boat together.

Their boat was in the lead though, since Naruto was the only Uzumaki.

"The water is so beautiful... ouch!" Rias shouted when Naruto slapped her hand away from the water.

"Don't touch the water, the whirlpools around Uzumaki Island don't just suck things into them to be destroyed. The whirlpools suck magical energy, and even lifeforce, out of people who touch the water. The stolen energy is then transfered to the island... the closer you get to the whirlpools, the more intense the sucking." Naruto explained as he stuck his hand in the water. Rias and Sona watched as his body glowed with his lifeforce as his own lifeforce was sucked into the water, the energy going into the nearest whirlpool.

Rias stuck a finger in the water and she instantly took her finger out of the water when she felt a _vast_ amount of her magical power get drained.

"Really?" Sona asked Rias as the girl panted in exhaustion.

She had to test that out for herself?

"It must be set so that it barely effects Uzumakis... right?" Rias asked Naruto as he drifted his hand through the water.

He raised an eyebrow.

"An amazing defense, weakening the enemies, and not the allies." Sona marvelled at the simpleness of the design. Naruto finally took his hand out of the water, when they approached one of the whirlpools. They were at the edge of the whirlpool, one of the smaller ones, when Naruto stood up in the boat and pulled out a knife.

"No, my family didn't make these whirlpools, they are _natural_ defenses for the island. My family was named _after_ these whirlpools because we are _extremely_ stubborn and decided to live here anyway." Naruto corrected her. His family didn't make the whirlpools, they whirlpools were there naturally. All they did was make the island their home, and eventually they became _known_ as being a clan of people who lived in whirlpools.

Thus, they were named after them, and adopted the whirlpool as their clan symbol.

Naruto cut his hand open.

"So it's blood activated, you can make the whirlpools disappear with blood." Rias theorized as she saw Naruto place his hand over the water, and let his blood flow into the whirlpool.

He raised an eyebrow again.

"Well... that was actually a good guess." Naruto was going to tell her she was wrong. She was pretty close, but as he said that the whirlpool started to slow it's speed and calm down, but it didn't stop. "All of you, toss me the chains on your boats!" Naruto shouted out to the other two boats. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself in just his underwear. Koneko on one boat, and Akeno with part of Sona's peerage on the other boat, both tossed him the chains on their boat.

Rias and Sona sweatdropped when they saw him grab a chain off of their boat, and he tied the three chains to his waist.

Wait... he wasn't going to-

Naruto jumped in the whirlpool, and started to swim. They watched as his body glowed in the water as his lifeforce was sucked out of him. The boats were pulled behind Naruto as he swam them and their boats through the dangerous waters.

"... I'm starting to understand why his family was wiped out." Rias spoke softly as she watched him swim through waters that would have _killed_ her in moments. Even she, a high class devil with _high_ levels of power for a girl her age and experience, had most of her energy sucked out of her. Yet Naruto had such high levels of lifeforce that he was able to swim in the center of the whirlpool, even as it sucked his life from him, and his stamina with it. "... Even though I don't agree with the decision." Rias quickly added when she saw the look Sona sent her.

She could _understand_ part of the reason why the Uzumaki were feared, since they _had_ to be powerful to live in this kind of place.

She did _not_ agree with the decision to wipe them out though.

"No, I understand where you're coming from. I always assumed that the Uzumaki _made_ these whirlpools... I'm surprised that instead they were recieved their name _because_ of these whirlpools." Sona could hear her peerage marvelling at just how beautiful the whirlpools were. Rias looked back at her own peerage, and she could see that Koneko was staying _firmly_ in the middle of the boat, holding onto both Akeno and Yuuto. "Nobody touch the water!" Sona shouted at her peerage.

She couldn't have any of them dying, none of them had anywhere near Rias' level of magic, so if they touched the water now that they were in the center of the whirlpool, it would spell instant death.

"Honestly, it's as beautiful as it is frightening... the island ahead of us..." Rias mentioned as she looked beyond the whirlpools, and saw the island.

To think, only 18 years ago, this place was the thriving homelands for the Uzumaki clan. She didn't know what she should be expecting out of this place, but she could only feel guilty that her family took part in it's destruction. Her very brother had taken part in this, and it hit really close to home for her. She always wondered what kind of person it would take to give her brother such a large scar... a scar that her brother _refused_ to have healed for him.

"How does he not hate us?" Sona asked as Naruto swam out of the whirlpool, and started to pull the boats out of them.

"He told me because we had nothing to do with it. He's not going to blame us for a crime we didn't commit... he didn't know his family... so I don't think he was that attached to them." Rias spoke sorrowfully. Not knowing one's family, she couldn't imagine that kind of loneliness, knowing that you came from a clan of people that were _destroyed_ before you could ever get to know them just be... truly saddening.

She had a big family herself.

Her mother, brother, father, sister-in-law, and she even had a _bunch_ of aunts in the form of her father's harem of women. She had servants who looked after her, and servants who she was now looking after (her peerage). She had such a huge family, to not have them, she didn't understand how they would feel.

"Makes sense, don't blame the child for the crimes of the parent." Sona agreed with the logic. "... Wow..." Sona spoke when they were pulled out of the edge of the whirlpool, and got their first look at the island of the Uzumaki.

The first thing they could see was the beach, and a pillar sticking out of the beach made out iron, with a large red spiral to show who owned the island.

When the last of the boats were pulled out of the whirlpool, Naruto got back into the boat, dripping wet, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. The boats continued to head towards the island, and they could see more.

Large buildings... large _modern_ buildings that one would expect to see now were in ruins in some places, but many of them were still standing, but had chunks missing from them. There were lots of mountains on the island, and they could see a pretty large river travelling through the area, leading and connecting to the beach.

"Welcome to my people's homeland, the Land of Whirlpools, the Village of Longevity." Naruto stated as the boats touched the beach and stopped. Naruto finished putting his pants and shirt back on his dry body, before jumping out. "Ah crap, I heard a crunch... Did I step on a bone in the sand?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the sand.

"Finally, dry land, after hours of water, dry land!" Issei shouted as he jumped out of the boat that was being shared by Sona's peerage and Akeno.

"Ufufu."

"Thank you." Rias spoke when Naruto helped her onto the beach, and Sona nodded to him politely when he helped her down. "Oh, that's disturbing... I think I just stepped on a..." Rias moved her foot through the sand and cleared some of it away. She saw a curved bone, rounded and cracked on the top. "... skull. Is this a human or devil?" Rias asked with some confusion.

"It could be an Angel or Fallen Angel, they suffered losses here as well." Sona watched as her peerage started to get off of the boats, and began to stable themselves now that they were back on dry land. "I'll be back, I'm going to remind my servants they need to be on their best behavior." Sona spoke as she started her way towards her peerage.

They needed to be as respectful as possible to the final resting place of so many people.

"The Village of Longevity?" Rias asked as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

She was here for him if he needed a moment to collect himself.

"Uzumaki's have extremely powerful lifeforces, so we live very long lives, and we _age_ slower than most people do. It's the reason we were able to make this island our home. We might be named after the whirlpools, but the island was named after us." Naruto was proud of that part of his family. Their long lives were part of the reason they came to the island, to isolate themselves from the regular humans of the world.

A healthy Uzumaki could live well into their hundreds, provided that they not do something very stupid that would end their lives too early.

"I live longer." Rias did taunt Naruto a little.

"You're not a human, if I was a devil _and_ an Uzumaki, it wouldn't even be a contest." Naruto reminded her, because while his family lived very long, their bodies were still human... well as human as they could be.

"Right, right... though, to think that the legendary defense of the Uzumaki family weren't even made by them." Rias had always had this idea that the Uzumaki's made the whirlpools that protected their island. It was a dream breaker than it was the exact opposite. The whirlpools had always been there, it was just that the Uzumaki's were too stubborn to allow such a thing to stop them.

Stubborn.

Rias looked at Naruto with dull eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're an Uzumaki alright." Rias spoke with her voice as monotone as it could be. "What the hell was that!?" Rias shouted when she looked at something huge appearing as a shadow in the water. She could have sworn that she just saw a massive, maybe even 30 foot long, shark creature or something like it, appearing in the water.

"... We didn't make the whirlpools... but we _did_ make a _few_... other adjustments to this island's defenses... me putting my blood in the water calmed down the whirlpool... but it wasn't all it calmed down." Naruto rubbed his nose in embarassment, seeing as he forgot to mention that. "Yeah... don't go in the water." Naruto reminded Rias as she looked at the water with a sense of amazement.

Yes, amazement.

Now _this_ was what she had been expecting.

"What is it?" Rias asked as she got to the edge of the water, but didn't touch it.

"When you live long lives... you have a lot of time on your hands to create things. There is a reason you shouldn't try and fly to this island. The ocean isn't the only danger." Naruto glanced up at the sky, and towards the mountains. Rias followed his line of sight, and she could see a very large tower hidden behind several mountains.

"How was it even possible for my people to attack?" Rias whispered under her breath.

How did they launch a surprise attack, or even get to the island in the first place.

"Only an Uzumaki can safely get to this island." Naruto hinted with a frown on his face. Rias frowned to when she started to catch on. She wasn't sure if she had the right idea, but by the look on Naruto's face, she was sure that she was on the right track.

Did the Uzumaki clan have a traitor that helped in the destruction of their own clan?

"Still, I'm surprised nobody at least buried the bodies... actually, why wasn't this place stripped of it's special treasures?" Rias wondered out loud. "We won the battle... so why didn't we take everything?" Rias wondered to herself, and Naruto gave her a look, showing that she had been a little insensitive. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, anyway, even if our stuff was stolen, a lot of stuff made by my clan can only be activated by members of my clan. Those masks I gave you, they would have been useless if I didn't use my blood to activate them." Naruto told her with crossed arms, and he started to walk. He could see everyone had their land legs back, so it was time to get to the tour of the village, and then he could go train while they explored the island, or did whatever it was they wanted to do. "... There isn't much Uzumaki blood anymore to activate anything." Naruto spoke as he looked down into the sand, stopping his walking.

Rias saw a look on his face she had never seen before.

Sadness, so she followed his gaze and saw something that made her gasp, and cover her mouth.

A _child's_ skeleton, hearing about children's deaths, and seeing it were two different things she quickly learned. Now she was seeing the proof of the horrible acts that were commited when she saw the skeleton... and she saw another two skeletons nearby as well. By the shape of the hips and shoulders, one was a woman... and... _a baby_.

"This..."

"Don't. Nothing you say changes what happened Rias. You can apologize all you want, but it's not going to bring these people back to life. They wouldn't want your pity." Naruto told her bitterly, his words with bite to them. He didn't want to hear her words of how sorry she was, or how she regret what happened. "... I say that I'm not mad... but I myself don't know how I would feel if I faced the people who did this. The Uzumaki who caused this... the traitor who abandoned the clan and led to it's destruction... How will I feel when I see that person?" Naruto's words weren't directed at any of the other races that did this.

Rias could feel where his anger was.

He wasn't blaming the Devils, the Fallen Angels, or even the Angels... he was putting the blame on the shoulders of the person in his very clan that led to the destruction of his people. Rias grabbed Naruto's hand and held it with both of her own, but he pulled it away from her, and he crossed his arms, grinning.

"Thinking about depressing stuff isn't going to get me anywhere, come on, lets get this tour started." Naruto told Rias with a grin that even she could see was fake.

She wondered what horrors she would see in the village?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Soul Forging

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

"This is the Forge of Souls, where an Uzumaki comes to forge their own unique ability."

Naruto was happy to give the tour, he knew all of the places on the island, since he had come to the place many times. They had stopped in front of a small building that was in moderately good condition, but a chunk of the right part of the building was missing. The door had been completely ripped off of the hinges long ago. Naruto ducked down underneath the door, which was shorter than he was.

'Wow... small door.' Koneko thought when she saw Rias, Yuuto, and even Issei had to duck down underneath the door as well. Most of Sona's peerage didn't have an issue with the door either. "Why is the door so small?" Konenko questioned out loud when she looked around the inside of the dusty building.

There was glowing green water in a small pool in the middle of the door, and a ceremonial dagger sitting at the bottom of the pool.

"Because this is a building for children to forge their own powers, and become adults. The previous Red Dragon Emperor gained her ability to form golden chains here." Naruto explained as he dipped his hand in the water. He reached into the water and grabbed the dagger, before he looked towards Sona. "You want to see how it works?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the dagger and pointed it towards Sona.

She raised her hands up and shook her head.

A tall, blue haired handsome type of girl walked forward, a member of her peerage, and raised her hand up.

"I would like to see. I'm Tsubada Yura, this won't be deadly, will it?" Tsubasa asked with a curious look as the dagger. She walked towards Naruto, and everyone paid close attention to what he was going to do. He leaned down in front of the water, and she kneeled down with him.

'Panty shot!'

Issei's thoughts were obvious.

"It's not deadly, I'm just going to pierce your soul with this dagger. Stick her hand in the water." Naruto told her, and suddenly she didn't feel so sure about this. She felt her master's hand on her back, curiously pushing her forward into this. So she stuck her hand in the water, and Naruto stabbed her hand with the dagger. She didn't bleed despite being stabbed though, and she didn't even feel pain from the wound.

Naruto grabbed her other hand, and used one of her fingers to draw on the surface of the water, and the water rippled... but the ripples stayed in place. It was like she was drawing on the surface of the sand.

"That is strange... how does it work?" Rias asked, and Naruto lifted up the back of Tsubasa's shirt, showing her back to everyone. On her back, markings started to appear that matched the ones on the water. They were glowing, but they were glowing off her skin, like it wasn't apart of her body.

It was a strange, but beautiful, thing.

"The water isn't actually water. This is the forge of souls, this water... you're better off not knowing. What I'm doing is drawing a power on Tsubasa's soul... and done." Naruto finished what he was doing, and the glowing stopped. He took the dagger out of her hand, and her lowered the back of her shirt. Standing up, she kept her hand in the water for a moment, before she stood up as well.

Everyone wanted to know what he did to her.

"What can I do?" Tsubasa asked, while Sona stared at her Rook with curious eyes. Even the rest of her peerage were extremely curious about it.

Even Rias and her peerage wanted to know.

"Figure it out yourself. Not even the Uzumaki knew what they got when they forged their abilities. It's the ability that is most fitting for your soul. Of course, you'll have a weak form of the ability since you weren't fully submerged in the water." Naruto crossed his arms as he explained. He didn't know what her ability was, because it wasn't something that he created by will. It was something that was created in the depths of her soul. "Of course, that is why we go to the Mask Shrine next-"

"Masks?"

"Oh right, you were human. Uzumaki Masks have a lot of different effects to them. I'm most looking forward to this." Sona shared a look with Rias. Uzumaki Masks were known for being able to force even gods to submit to their will. They were perhaps the most valuable thing, because of their ability to make even the mightest of powers submit to them. That was why no gods ever tried to take down the Uzumaki clan, fear of being turned into a weapon for the Uzumaki clan.

The gods feared the Uzumakis.

"Why didn't you give me an ability?" Rias asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, walking next to him as they left the building.

She wanted a super cool Uzumaki ability.

"That girl used to be human, even with a devil body she still has a human soul. It's why she can get an ability, and you can't." Naruto explained. Only human souls could have abilities etched into them, it was the way that it worked. Non-human souls were considered far too unstable, and couldn't be worked with. No soul was more flexible than the human soul.

"What ability do you have?" Yuuto spoke up for the first time.

That got everyone's attention.

"I don't have one." Naruto's answer was short and sweet. He didn't frown or show any really negative emotion over it.

He was annoyed though.

Yuuto dropped it.

'The skeletons are still creepy... Those are...' Sona realized when they were walking. She saw the clothes that she had seen before. Well, not these clothes, but she had seen similar clothes before. One of the skeletons had old clothes on, those clothes being something she had seen before. "This is where Lord Falbium was killed." Sona spoke softly as she looked towards the skeleton.

Rias stopped and looked where Sona was looking with widened eyes. She hadn't even seen the corpse at first, having not paid attention to the corpses. Now that she was looking, she could see the defeated form of one of her leaders right there. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep from saying anything.

Knowing it happened, and seeing the proof, were two different things.

"Oh right, I'm more surprised that you didn't point out the Leviathan's arm and leg right there." Naruto gestured to the skeletal arm and leg that was on the ground, half buried in the first. This was the location that Serafall Leviathan was crippled, forced to retreat with life threatening injuries.

Sona paled.

Her sister, her living sister's arm and leg were right there. They were both right in front of her, the ravages of time having turned them into nothing but bones. She gulped when she laid eyes on it, while Naruto watched her reaction.

Rias grabbed Sona's shoulder and gently pushed her forward.

They needed to leave this area before Sona started to freak out.

"Don't be ashamed, your sister did the best she could. Her opponent was an extremely powerful man. You know Rias, this man also forced you brother, and Ajuka Beelzebub to retreat from the battle as well. Were it not for Falbium, all of the Satans would be dead." Naruto didn't respect the fact his people were destroyed, but he appreciated and respected a man that would stay back and walk into certain death to allow his comrades to escape. "Of course, it's hard to compete when somebody who eats the powers of his opponents." Naruto spoke with a dark grin.

His dark grin was replaced with a friendly smile before anyone could see it. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, before he started to walk.

'... Does he not feel anything from seeing the bodies of his family like this?' Rias mentally questioned as she followed after Naruto. He seemed so unfazed as he walked through bones, not caring if he stepped on them or not. He walked through the bones, he walked atop the war stained land with the same confidence as always.

Yuuto looked around, before he looked at Naruto.

"Don't you want revenge?"

"Not in the slightest." Naruto's answer was immediate in nature. "I understand why some people would want revenge. I could kill all of you right here, right now, but it won't change the past." Naruto mentioned with a laid back sort of way. Everyone froze when he mentioned he could kill them, but the way he said it wouldn't change anything relaxed them.

"You have more reason than anyone to hate us." Yuuto argued back.

Everyone glared at him.

It wasn't wise to try and convince the person who could kill them, that they should be seeking revenge. It was a very stupid move to try and convince somebody like that to seek revenge.

"Don't blame the pawns for the king's mistake. Isn't that right Rias?" Naruto asked Rias, who slowly nodded in agreement. That was a true thing, but something that not a lot of people understood. Just like how people forced children to pay for the mistakes of the parents. People always wanted somebody to blame something on. "Of course, if you want I can kill you... lets see if that will avenge my people." Naruto turned his head and glared at Yuuto.

The killing intent was so potent that Yuuto froze in fear.

"... I'm good." Yuuto spoke lowly, not looking Naruto in the eye when he said it. Naruto gave a smirk.

That's right.

"Anyway, onto the tour. After I show you the Mask Shrine, you can walk around and explore if you want. I'm going to go train somewhere else." Naruto wanted to get to his training as soon as possible. He couldn't train if he was stuck babysitting everyone. He wanted to get them out of his hair as soon as he could.

While they could enjoy seeing the ruins of his dead ancestors, he could go and push himself further.

Naruto frowned when he felt something dark in the wind. It was a truly strange sensation of coming danger. Of course, he shrugged it off and decided that it would be best for him to go and train once he dropped off everyone. Naruto trusted his gut, but if danger was coming, then he would just fight it head on.

The sooner the tour was finished, the better.

 ** _Chapter End!  
_** ** _Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!_**


	22. Chapter 22 Parting Words or Warnings?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"These masks... They're in such good condition."

Rias was honestly surprised that out of all of the places she had seen, the Mask Shrine was completely intact. The building that should be holding the masks was in perfect condition, and some of the masks that could be seen inside from the open door were in great condition as well. Overall, it was a surprise to see anything on the war torn island looking fresh and clean.

"Well duh." Naruto responded with a roll of his eyes.

Rias felt embarassed about the fact that she stated the obvious.

"Actually, Rias has a point. Why is this place in such great condition? This should have been the first place that was attacked." Sona pointed out as she looked at the building. The God Masks were contained in this building, and whoever owned those Masks, had the powers of the gods sealed within them. Every god that defied the Uzumaki clan, or tried to stop them, were always defeated and sealed away into a mask. That much was _history_ , and one of the reasons why the clan was so feared.

It was why _none_ of the other gods in the world were willing to help put an end to the Uzumaki clan, because of the fear that they too would be sealed away forever.

"Only people with Uzumaki blood in their veins can enter this place. Go ahead, try and walk forward Issei." Naruto stated as he stepped aside, and allowed anyone who wanted to try, to try and walk into the area of the building.

"No thanks, I believe you."

Issei didn't want to be used as an example it would seem. So naturally, Naruto put his hand on Issei's back and threw him towards the building. Instantly, Issei vanished before everyone's eyes, before he reappeared outside of the invisible barrier, facing the opposite direction.

"Cool." Koneko had to state.

That was pretty awesome.

"Yep, that mask was made using the blood of both a powerful Uzumaki, and a Nekoshou Senjutsu master." Naruto explained as he walked into the barrier and took the mask off of the door. The barrier vanished, though nobody could see it. What several noticed was the way that Koneko stiffened when Naruto spoke two certain words.

"Senjustu?"

Koneko's whisper was nearly impossible to hear. Everyone was walking towards the building, and she walked after them, but her sedate pace was now a crawl.

"... So many masks." Sona whispered when she saw the _history_ of power and dominating laid out before her. The walls were all decorated with different masks. She wasn't the only person in awe at it. Even Akeno, who had heard of this place before she became a Devil, was appreciating it. Most of the people who had been former humans couldn't really appreciate it the same as those from supernatural families though. "Where are the God Masks?" Sona asked while hiding her excitement.

Naruto gestured towards the ceiling, and several masks could be seen stuck to the ceiling. Each of them shaped much different than the _white_ masks that were on the walls. They were carved masks, each taking on a different face-type to reflect the god whose powers it held.

"Do they _really_ contain the power of gods?" A member of Sona's peerage, her Queen, spoke as she looked at the creepiest looking mask.

"Of course they do." Rias vouched for it. She had heard stories of gods vanishing without a trace after battling an Uzumaki. "Can I-"

"No, you can't wear those ones. To use those masks, your willpower has to be stronger than the god sealed inside, or the mask will consume your lifeforce." Naruto explained harshly. Rias wanted to know if she could wear one, or at least try it in general. "All of these masks are dangerous, and if misused, can cost a person their life. The ones I gave you were the _safest_ ones." Naruto explained with a frown on his face.

He was proud of the mask shrine, it was an impressive part of his clan history, but that didn't make the masks any less dangerous for others.

"Most of these masks are blank... but why do _those_ masks have black and red markings?" Sona's Queen, Naruto was going to learn her name at some point, actually, he might not. "... It's Tsubaki." Tsubaki stated when she saw the blank look Naruto was sending her.

He waved her off.

"Those are Contract Masks. When two people want to make an unbreakable contract, they use those masks. One person paints one half, the other person paints the other half. When a contract is completed, the design turns black. When a contract is active, the design is red. The previous Red and White Dragon Emperors used a contract mask." Naruto explained as he walked over towards the wall. He grabbed a mask from the wall that had black markings, each half of the mask painted with the design of a different dragon.

Rias felt her heart go out for Naruto.

"Surely, there is a way around the contract... like breaking the mask." Sona pointed out the flaw in the mask.

"These mask are as powerful as the people who painted it. If you break the contract, _you die_. If you break the mask, _you die_. If you refuse to obey the rules of the contract _both_ parties die." The _disdain_ that Naruto spoke with was something those who knew him had never heard in his tone before. The way he practically spat the words out like they were poison, even as he placed the mask back on the wall, was something that they hadn't ever seen from him. "An Uzumaki would rather _die_ than go back on their word. So we made these masks to show our _unwavering_ conviction." Naruto hated the masks.

He hated the fact that _they weren't_ wrong. He hated the way that they fit his personality, that he would have used these masks to prove a point as well. He hated most of all that he could understand why his parents had used the contract mask.

Rias wanted to comfort him.

"Man, that is hardcore... and scary... how about these masks." Issei changed the subject, the smartest choice.

Rias pulled her hand back, deciding that Naruto didn't want to be comforted.

"Fusion Masks, one person wears one half of the mask, and another person wears the other half. Provided that they are the same gender, and about the same size, they will fuse into an even stronger warrior... but no Uzumaki has ever used _those_ masks." Naruto admitted with a dull look.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

That was so amazing, the masks, not the fact that the Uzumaki's didn't use them.

"Why didn't they use them?" Rias spoke up as she grabbed two of the masks. She was surprised the masks even existed, she had never even heard legends of them. This was the first time she ever heard of them.

Naruto shrugged.

"I can't answer that. I'll never use those masks, because of personal preference. I can only assume other Uzumakis were the same way. Of course, this is a good mask for training. It's an Emotion Mask." Naruto explained as he grabbed a mask with a broken heart design on it. "It completely erased the emotions of the person who wears it. It's great for learning how to properly use Senjutsu without becoming power hungry." Naruto explained with a knowing look towards Koneko.

His look spoke volumes to her.

It said that he could sense her ability to use Senjutsu, and she froze when she saw him look at her with that knowing, damning look.

"... I think that is a horrible mask." Rias tried to comfort her Rook, and she did mean it. A mask that erased a person's emotions was just horrible.

Naruto put the mask back on the wall.

"Whatever, feel free to look around. I'm going to go train. This ends the tour. Feel free to explore on your own, or don't." Naruto stated as he started to walk out of the building. He trusted that Rias wasn't going to steal from him, and would keep others from stealing any of his masks. After all, as the strongest living Uzumaki, the island and everything on it was his by right. 'I should warn them danger is coming... I'm sure they will be fine.' Naruto ignored everyone as he walked by them.

He had been pushing his own training to the side to try and help Issei achieve his balance breaker. He was going to use his time to put all of his effort into pushing his power to the next level.

"Can I watch?" Rias wasn't the only one who wanted to watch, but she was the one who voiced it.

Naruto activated his Balance Breaker, and everyone was placed on alert, even more so when Naruto created a baseball sized black ball in his hand. He pointed his hand towards the other side of the island, not at any real target per say. He launched the sphere towards the other side of the island. The sphere moved so fast that none of them could keep track of it as it travelled _miles_ without stop.

They didn't miss when it exploded.

They didn't miss the island shaking, the air quivering, or the clouds in the sky parting, when the orb exploded on the other side of the island. They didn't miss as mountains were vaporized as if they never existed in the first place. They did not miss the fact that they could feel the sensation of bees stinging at their skin from the pure power inside of the concentrated attack.

"The type of training I'll be doing will make _that_ look like nothing. I'm going to the Uzumaki Training Chamber. The inside of the chamber is indestructable, so I can train at my full power without needing to hold back... if you were to join me, I would have to hold back." Naruto explained as he powered down. Everyone was looking towards the large amount of destruction in the distance.

It was a common thought.

Don't make Naruto your enemy, and in that moment, everyone could understand why the Uzumaki were killed off.

'If somebody with _Twilight Healing_ can do this much damage... The Uzumaki clan were truly terrifying.' Sona gulped when she realized the vast difference in power between the Uzumaki Clan and the rest of the world.

After all, the last time the Three Factions teamed up was to kill Ddraig and Albion, the two Heavenly Dragons, and the factions suffered from only small casualties. While when fighting the Uzumaki clan, the casualties were in no way small.

'How much does he hold back when he trains me?' Issei wondered as the sudden desire to shit himself reigned supreme in his mind.

"... I'll be done with my training in a hour. Be sure not to get killed." Naruto vanished while waving his hand.

"Ominous."

Akeno's words summed up everyone's thoughts.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Bait

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... You feel the same way, don't you Rias?"

Sona's voice was filled with nothing but guilt as she spoke. She sat on a rock with her arms around her knees as she looked down at the skeletal arm and leg of her sister. She looked between that and the fallen bones of one of the leaders of their people.

"I was taught by my parents that the Uzumaki were the bad guys, and we fought them to protect our people... They weren't the bad guys." Rias agreed with Sona, even without the girl speaking her thoughts. She felt the same way, her parents always taught her about how the Uzumaki clan had been planning some kind of attack, so they were destroyed to prevent it. That their strength and power meant that attacking first was the only way to defeat them. "My brother, your sister... I always felt bad for them. They were hurt so badly... they deserved what they got." Rias admitted with a deep, sad frown on her face.

She always saw her brother's scar, and believed that he didn't deserve to carry such a wound, but learning the _other_ side of the story changed that. She didn't wish her brother death, but her opinion on if he deserved his scar or not had completely changed.

Sure, the Uzumaki clan were feared with good reason, but to do _this_ to them... it was far more horrible when one actually looked at the damage done.

"The Uzumaki traitor... why would they want their own clan destroyed? What possible reason could somebody have for the genocide of their own people?" Sona asked as she looked at the corpses of her own people as well. She could never even imagine wanting her own race to be killed, so what reason could there be for the traitor to desire something like that.

Rias didn't have an answer.

"Naruto has to know."

She didn't know, but she had no doubt Naruto knew just why the traitor did it, and that reason must be why he wasn't seeking revenge against her people. Why he wasn't hurting her for what her brother did.

"This has me thinking... why did Naruto even want to conquer all of the schools for? I mean, he comes, defeats everyone in the school at whatever they are best at... and then... Do you feel that?" Sona stopped what she was saying and got off her butt, standing up straight and alert. She looked around, alarmed by what she had sensed. What she was still sensing, and the fact she could sense it, but couldn't see it or tell where it was coming from, was far more alarming to her. "That dark feeling... This doesn't belong to either of our peerages." Sona spoke as she started to ready her magical reserves by charging them up.

She didn't like the feeling of that power.

It was dark, sinister, with the depth of the darkness in the power being so deep, so thick, that she couldn't even fathom just how sinister the one it belonged to was.

"How? Only an Uzumaki can get here... and Naruto is the only Uzumaki, right?" Rias asked with worried eyes, and a scared tone.

She could feel it too.

That power was so much darker than anything she had felt from her fellow devil. Just by sensing it, she felt as if she were walking through a sea of anger and hatred.

"... Wait... There was the traitor, right? So that automatically makes two Uzumaki. This doesn't feel like Naruto's power though... this is the exact opp-" Sona was stopped when something came out of the ground, a white flash was all Rias saw as Sona was wrapped up. The next second, she felt a heavy pressure on the back of her head. Her face met the dirt, pushed into it as somebody placed their foot on the back of her head.

She heard a short sigh.

"She is of no use to us dead Deidara, we require her alive to be used as bait to draw out him."

Deidara? She didn't recognize that name, no wait, she actually _did_ recognize it. Deidara was the name of some strange artist who went insane and started to bomb buildings. She heard about it in the news, that some man by that name started to go on a killing spree.

"Ah!?" Rias felt something poke the back of her neck, and a cold feeling spread from the poke. She felt her eyes grow heavy.

"I won't blow her up just yet Sasori my man. Seriously, either of us could have done this alone. Sending six of us to this island was completely unneeded." Deidara's voice rang out in Rias' ears as she finally caved into the desire to sleep.

 _ **-With Issei-**_

"... I feel... strange standing here."

Issei just walked, he didn't know why he chose the house he chose to walk into, but he chose it. The strange feeling that he had been in the house before came over him as he did so. The house was dusty, old, and in a general state of ruin. There were pictures on the walls of a red haired woman, and a blond haired man. He didn't recognize either of them, but he felt that he should recognize the woman at least.

She was beautiful, stunning really, and she had such a bright, confident smile as she held her pregnant belly.

"Weird."

"I know, right... Ah!?" Issei screamed out in surprise when Yuuto walked behind him. "How long have you been standing there!? Say something sooner!" Issei shouted at Yuuto, who just laughed nervously.

Should he have made his presense known sooner?

"You're not exactly the best sensor... but you're getting a strange feeling. You looked a little dazed when you walked off, so I followed you. Weird." Yuuto summarized accurately what he did and why he did it. He had nothing he wanted to go see on the island, so he just sort of followed Issei. "... She's very pretty... she looks like Naruto, especially in the face." Yuuto wiped some dust off of the photo to show the woman.

She and Naruto had the exact same face.

"Well, they are both Uzumaki. I feel like I've been here before, and I've seen that woman before. When I'm in here... I feel... pain in my chest." Issei tried to explain it. He felt a sense of longing he never felt before, and regret. He didn't understand where it was coming from, but the feeling was there.

Yuuto placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

He knew that pain well.

"... She no doubt died here. To be honest, this changes my opinion of a lot of things. Not your pain, what happened on this island. There are crimes that can't be forgiven... and this is one of them. The slaughter of an entire people... just because they are different than normal? This... merciless killing of the innocent." Yuuto gripped his fist. He didn't want Naruto to seek revenge, mostly because he was apart of the race involved, but what he couldn't wrap his mind around was why Naruto didn't want it.

It was one thing not to care, but clearly Naruto _did_ care, but still chose not to desire revenge, and that alone was so confusing.

"... Is Buchou evil?"

"She was just as horrified by this as you. A long time ago, devils were evil, they were just like how humans pictured them... but they changed over time. You and I are still human, deep down at least. Do you think she is evil?" Yuuto asked Issei as he looked at a different picture on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw a little baby in the picture.

A baby with whisker marked cheeks.

That explained why Issei was drawn to this place, this was Naruto's baby home, which made it the home of the previous Red Dragon Emperor. He did hold a connection to it, it was ground that his Sacred Gear had been before.

"I don't think she is evil... I don't want her to be evil. I mean, her boobs are awesome, and I don't want..." Issei stopped talking. He didn't feel much like talking about boobs when surrounded by so much death. He wanted to say that awesome boobs couldn't be evil, but not only would that be a lie... even Issei knew that this wasn't the right place to be talking about his usual perverted stuff. "I mean, we tempt people to sin right?" Issei asked Yuuto.

Yuuto nodded.

"We don't need Rias to do that. You were a pervert long before she got her hands on you, and I wanted revenge. You know... I hate Naruto." Yuuto admitted with a sigh of relief.

He felt better saying that.

"Why?"

"I don't understand him. He lost his parents, his clan, and he has people after his life... but he is always looking forward with a smile, determination. I'm still stuck in the past, and I haven't been through anything near what he has. I keep comparing myself to him... and it makes me realize just how horrible of a person I am... and I hate that." Yuuto knew his hate was misplaced, but it was so much easier to hate Naruto for being a better person, than it was to hate himself for being the worse one.

Why couldn't Naruto want revenge, like a normal person? Why couldn't he be just as horrible as the rest of the world, and look to get revenge against those who wrong him? Naruto taking the high road, and not getting revenge,

"Yeah, I feel the same way about you." Issei admitted with a smile. Yuuto sweatdropped when he realized that Issei just admitted to hating him. "I totally understand, it's really easy to dislike people you're jealous of. I would hate Naruto too... but he's been doing his best to help me. I don't want to be ungrateful to him." Issei felt the same way as Yuuto. He wanted to hate Naruto as well, but he knew how much trouble the man was going to for him. He just couldn't hate him for it.

Yuuto glanced at Issei and nodded.

"... I lost my friends, before I became a devil, I was human. I was part of an experiment, and when we failed, we were killed. Rias found me when I died, and brought me back. I've been seeking revenge ever since. Honestly, after seeing Naruto... I'm rethinking my life choices... I still hate the Excalibur swords, but destroying them won't make me feel better. It won't bring back my friends." Yuuto wanted revenge, he still wanted it, and if faced with an Excalibur sword, he may become so overcome with rage that he attack the swords and the ones using them anyway.

Issei snorted.

"Dude... that sucks." Issei couldn't imagine going through that, and he didn't want to either.

Of course, he also didn't want to imagine the skeletons that were starting to stand up on their own outside of the house.

...

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with work the last few days.**


	24. Chapter 24 Boss Fight?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Cold water was a good way to wake somebody up in a frustrating way.

Rias and Sona could point this out.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. Do you care for refreshments, tea, water, or perhaps you prefer saki?"

Rias and Sona, both with their faces and hair wet, could only glare at an elderly man that was sitting in front of them on a pile of bones. They were both tied up, and they had pieces of paper stuck to their foreheads. Neither of them were able to channel even the slightest amount of magic, be it gathering it for use, or using what they already had gathered. Not to mention the ropes holding them together were made of something even their magically enhanced muscles, their species were naturally stronger than humans thanks to this, could break.

"You're with the Akatsuki, the people after Naruto!" Rias accused the moment she looked at the man.

He was elderly.

Very old looking, he wore a white kimono with a baggy cloak over his shoulders. Not to mention his white hakama pants, tied together with a black sash with a red swirl on it. The man had a wrinkled face, and stark white hair. He carried two swords on his back, and were it not for the _disgust_ in his eyes, one could mistake him for a wise, caring old man.

"I am Ashina Uzumaki. Rest assured, I am not a member of the Akatsuki, we just share a common goal for the moment. It would be wise of you not to speak out of turn... as it is, we only need _one_ hostage. I am not without mercy, your species were excellent pawns, so I will allow you to live. Sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan." Ashina spoke softly, menacingly. His voice wasn't loud, but it didn't need to be. His words carried with them threat that didn't need to be truly spoken.

His words also allowed them to figure out who he was, then again, his name was pretty well known.

"... Hostage?" Rias muttered to herself for a moment.

To think that she of all people would become a hostage, it was actually really embarassing for her.

"It's a person being held captive to get another to give into demands. I understand you're from a lesser species, but you're capable of language. You should understand what that word means." Ashina seemed to enjoy mocking her. He was completely relaxed, but he stared down at them with contempt in general. The humor in his eyes was completely directed at their suffering.

"I know what a hostage is!"

"Do you? Because somebody who knows what a hostage is, should know that when somebody is a hostage... they show respect to the one who holds their lives. My allies, the Akatsuki, are out gathering your little friends. What a good man I am, allowing your friends to live... for now." Ashina spoke as he crushed a devil skull beneath his foot. Sona winced with Rias when they saw that the skeletal wings were similar to their own.

Their species remains were being shamed in such a way bothered both of them.

"If you're an Uzumaki, why would you be with people after Naruto?" Rias questioned the man as much as she could.

He had no reason to answer.

"He's the traitor..."

"Clan head, 110 years ago I was the head of the Uzumaki clan. My clan betrayed _me_ when they banished me." Ashina corrected them rather bluntly. He placed his head on Sona's head and put pressure on her.

"AH!"

Sona's scream of pain was short when he took his foot off. She had blood dripping off of her forehead where her head had been shoved into the stone flooring below them. Rias looked towards her in concern, but wasn't able to do anything but send her looks to show how badly she felt about it.

"Of course, my son defeated me in combat and took my title away from me. Then, Kushina defeated him and took the title... and now the title has fallen to young Naruto. Your species wouldn't know much about honor by combat though." Ashina spoke of his clan members, even his son who banished him, with pride. It was clear the banished Uzumaki held both a grudge of hatred, and a lot of pride, towards the members of his clan.

Sona glanced up at him with conflicted eyes.

Why was _he_ after Naruto then?

'Defeated in combat'.

"You want to challenge Naruto to a fight... well, I can tell you, Naruto has no weaknesses. You'll lose." Sona stated to Ashina with a smile.

Rias didn't correct her, though she could.

"If I lose, so be it. Of course, with his little girlfriend here, he won't fight at full power." Ashina looked at Rias with a smirk.

...

Rias didn't correct him, though once more she could. She didn't tell him that Naruto more than likely wouldn't hold back on her account. If anything, the only person on the island who could make Naruto hold back would be Koneko.

"... You're a monster."

"True, I've done many horrible things. Your brother spoke the same thing... but he still did what I told him to." Ashina falsely lamented, the fact he wasn't sorry in the slightest clear. He waved a hand dismissing her words. "All it took was a small nudge to make your species, the crows, and the pidgeons, to band together." Ashina admitted to manipulating the three main factions.

Sona clicked her teeth.

How?

"Seriously? This is all? I was expecting the Uzumaki traitor to be... well more than just some bitter old man."

"Wha-!?"

Ashina didn't even get to turn his head before he was kicked straight across the clearing. Naruto appearing out of nowhere with an outstretched foot, having launched his own surprise attack.

"Naruto!" Rias and Sona shouted with glad expressions.

Naruto looked fucked up.

They both saw that he was in horrible condition. The right side of his chest was completely bloodied, with large gashes and stab wounds going across it. His right arm was burnt and bloody, with it hanging limply at his side. His right eye was closed, blood covering that half of his face, and he was walking with a limp. Even his left arm was battered and bruised, no doubt Naruto's training had been far more intense than either of them could have imagined it would be. He ripped the seals off of their foreheads, before he freed them from the ropes holding them by slashing it with his hand.

"Sup, hey geezer, take the Akatsuki members you brought with you and get out. I know that little kick wasn't enough to put you down." Naruto exclaimed as he looked towards the building that Ashina landed through.

Ashina came out of the building mostly unharmed.

"... You've inherited a lot of strength, you're mother would be proud. You're the pride of our clan it would seem."

"This is _my_ strength, I got nothing from that woman. I worked hard for this power. Now, either draw those swords and fight me, or run the hell away." Naruto stated as he stood firm. The next second, he had two swords stabbed through his raised arm when he blocked them. Ashina crossed the distance between them in a second, and Naruto protected himself in a split second. "Kind of sick of getting impaled all the time. Well... at least I'm not the only one being impaled." Naruto showed off a dark grin.

Ashina was impaled through the chest with Naruto's fist coming out of his back. Ashina dropped one of his swords, and grabbed Naruto's arm, removing his fist. He stumbled back with blood gushing from his chest.

"How... I spent... 110 years almost plotting..." Ashina gasped out as he held his chest with any attempt, though futile, to prolonge his life.

"... You know, this is anticlimatic... I was expecting him to be stronger." Sona whispered to Rias, who nodded her head.

Then again, this was _Naruto_.

"Yeah, usually the bad guys always have the advantage against the good guys. Then the good guy overcomes the bad guy and saves the day." Rias silently spoke with Sona. She too thought this entire situation was strange. She was expecting Ashina, for his many years of life and experience, to put up more of a fight. "I mean, Naruto is in horrible condition... Actually, Naruto, did you do what you were trying to do?" Rias asked Naruto directly, and he simply nodded his head.

"You could say that. So, old man, any last words before I deal out the punishment a traitor like you deserves?" Naruto glanced over at Ashina.

Ashina glared at Naruto.

"You can't be this strong... I was one of the strongest-"

Naruto punched him through the chest, again, this time right through the heart with one deadly punch.

"No matter how strong you think you are, you messed with somebody I somewhat care about, and that means _you gotta go_." Naruto whispered dangerously, before he pulled his fist out, and ripped out Ashina's heart with it.

"So cool."

"Somewhat?" Rias' words were deadpan, while Sona blushed when she realized that she admitted to Naruto being cool in her eyes out loud. "We're dating, you should love me." Rias pointed out.

Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe later, but first-" Naruto crushed Ashina's skull with his foot. "I'm going to make sure-" Naruto started to stomp Ashina's body to pieces. "That this asshole doesn't use some sort of regeneration ability-" Naruto _really_ turned his body into a blood and organ paste with how hard he was slamming his foot down. Sona had to look away, and she paled when some Ashina splatter got on her face. "And bring himself back-" Naruto started to use his foot to smear the blood into the stone, mixing dirt into the blood. "... Anyway, I guess that is one less Uzumaki in the world." Naruto pointed out as he glanced at the blood stains that were covering his one unbloody leg.

Great, blood stains were a bitch to get out, and now he had even more of them to get out.

Issei and Yuuto came running to the scene moments later with an army of skeletons raising behind them, all wielding Uzumaki weapons.

"Don't worry Buchou, we're coming to save... are we too late?" Yuuto asked when he saw the blood stains on the ground.

Naruto stared at the skeletons with a raised eyebrow.

Okay, now he was curious.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Pure Lands?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 **This week where I work is having a special, so I've been working my ass off nonstop, and haven't had time for much.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, this is interesting... At the same time, this is super creepy."

Naruto couldn't help but watched as one of the female skeletons, despite what some people thought male and female went all the way down to the bones, was wrapping up the injuries he got during his training. He could feel the life force inside of the skeleton, no doubt this was an Uzumaki corpse that was being animated by something.

"You get creeped out?"

"... You do realize I'm human, and have emotions, right?" Naruto asked Rias when she asked him a stupid question.

...

"You're pretty emotionally dead." Issei pointed out to Naruto, and Naruto punched him in the gut the very second those words came out of him. Issei yelped as he was knocked to the ground by the powerful blow. Naruto sent Issei a narrow eyed glare for a second, before he sighed and nodded his head.

Point taken.

"I'm surprised these skeletons aren't attacking us, the Devils... they are Uzumaki skeletons. It was out kind that killed them." Sona decided to move passed the creep aspect, and was more trying to figure out the situation.

"We do not hate the factions."

"They talk?" Rias asked when she noticed the skeleton of a large man standing nearby. He was pointing towards the direction of Naruto with his skull, showing he was looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry, they was rude."

Ever been waved off by a corpse? Rias could now say she had.

"Uzumaki's don't believe in revenge, my nephew here should have told you that." The Skeleton-Uzumaki spoke as he motioned to Naruto.

Naruto showed no reaction.

"What!?"

Issei showed a big reaction, as did everyone visibly when they looked between Naruto and his uncle Skeleton. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the female skeleton finished up wrapping his leg, Naruto's injuries all covered up by bandages.

'Not being able to use my Sacred Gear is inconvenient.' Naruto thought as he gripped his fist. "Anyway, why are you still moving? You're dead, and when an Uzumaki dies, they need to _stay dead_." Naruto stated as he glared at his uncle.

A bony chuckle was his response.

"You're your mother's child alright."

"How about go to the Pure Lands already. I just killed the Uzumaki traitor, rest in peace." Naruto stated with a glare towards all of the skeletons around them. The mention of his mother, and him being like her, enough to get him in a bad mood. His mood bad enough that everyone was silenced by his nearly palpable anger.

Of course, it didn't seem to be that easy.

"We can't."

'Can't... they _can't_ rest in peace?' Sona wondered when she looked at the skeletons with a sad aura about them.

They couldn't pass on?

"Yeah, when you asked for our help, you mentioned the Pure Lands. What are they, Buchou?" Issei looked towards his King, hoping to find some sort of answer. Yuuto just looked between Naruto and his Uncle, as the two Uzumaki both living and dead, stared off at each other.

So it wasn't just Naruto who didn't hate the Three Factions for what they did, but even the slaughtered Uzumaki's didn't seem to hate the ones who ended them. It was like they didn't seem to consider revenge against them to be very important.

Rias on the other hand, didn't know how to answer Issei.

"I've never heard of-"

"It's where Uzumaki go when we die."

"You know, you always seem to interupt me when I'm talking." Rias stated with a deadpan to her boyfriend. She was noticing a pattern of Naruto not waiting until she was down talking. Then she blinked, and looked at Naruto with confusion. "Uzumaki go somewhere else when they die? They don't go to Heaven or Hell, or even one of the other afterlifes?" Rias and Sona both looked at Naruto and the Skeletons in confusion.

They didn't know humans who went to their own personal afterlifes.

It was weird.

"It's not weird." Naruto _and_ his uncle spoke with irritated voices. "Anyway, why would _any_ gods allow _us_ into their afterlifes? We're feared by gods for our ability to seal them away, and take control of them. We made our own afterlife, using the powers of several Gods of Death." Naruto's Uncle spoke up after he and Naruto finished talking together.

It made sense though.

'So... when Naruto dies... I'll never see him again?' Rias thought to herself as she looked at Naruto.

Uzumaki or not, she always knew that he would die before her. That was fine, because she also knew that if he went to the Underworld, she could still see him. She could still be with him, find some way to be with him. He was strong, stronger than anyone she had met, so she had no doubt in her mind that he would take the underworld by storm. Being dead wasn't going to stop him from being with somebody, she was sure of it.

"Rias." Sona spoke softly when she saw that look appear on her face.

That must have shocked her.

"Our connection to the Pure Lands has been severed. We're not able to cross over into the afterlife. So every full moon, our souls are forced back into our bones, and we reanimate. Tonight, we sensed the presense of the traitor. Don't look so worried, we didn't come back to life to get revenge." Naruto's Uncle spoke as he placed a skeletal hand on Rias' shoulder.

'So that is why the ruins have been getting cleaned up, they've been cleaning them.' Naruto thought, since this was actually the first time he had seen any of the skeletons active.

He noticed Rias' face.

"I'm sorry for what my people did." Sona stood up and bowed, head down in shame still, even if she wasn't being hated.

"It's fine. Naruto, nephew, please leave this island and go to Kyoto. Please talk with Yasaka and see what happened to the seal that connected us with the Pure Lands."

"No." Naruto's answer was short.

"So much like your mother."

"Then I'll go." Naruto changed his mind as he stood up. Naruto popped his neck, before everyone heard a loud crack come from Naruto's back. It didn't sound natural in the slightest, and Naruto grimaced in pain. "Rias, Sona, both of you go and get your peerages. We're leaving the island. I finished what I needed to get done here anyway." Naruto gave his order.

He took command pretty easily.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Yuuto spoke up, deciding to address the elephant in the room. According to what Rias and Sona remembered, there were six powerhouses on the island.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What about them? None of you are powerful enough to help me fight them all, and I can't fight them right now. I could defeat maybe one or two of them, but I'm injured, exhausted, and I can't use my Sacred Gear right now." Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit when the cards weren't stacked in his favor. He could fight one or two of the members with the help he had right now, but a full six members was not favorable for anyone.

Mastering your Balance Breaker was a requirment of becoming a member of Akatsuki, and being as strong as a Seraph or a Devil King was another requirement. It was just his overwhelming power that allowed him to defeat Itachi and Kisame, combined with his hardened battle instincts.

He didn't have that power at the moment.

"What makes you assume we can't help you?" Rias asked as she turned her head towards Naruto.

Naruto glanced at her.

"You're not strong enough, none of you are. Akatsuki isn't just a collection of people after me, they each have unique and powerful Sacred Gears tailor made to fighting me. They work in pairs, and have amazing teamwork when they want. Get your peerages, we leave now." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. Even sitting down, and staring up at Rias, he made her look away as his commanding blue eyes gazed into her very soul.

He analyzed her.

"You don't know how strong we are!" Rias reminded Naruto. "I'm strong enough to protect you, and I'll prove it to you by fighting-" Rias stopped when she felt an amazing pressure hit her in the stomach.

Naruto glared at her.

He punched her in the stomach, and Rias' eyes rolled up into her head. She fell forward, and Naruto caught her with his arm.

"Naruto! You can't punch her!" Issei shouted in shock, everyone on alert once more as Naruto glared at them all.

'Foolish girl, I'm not going to let you throw your life away for me.' Naruto looked at Rias with more gentle eyes when he was finished glaring at everyone. "What are you waiting for, gather everyone, we're leaving right away." Naruto stood up and carried Rias, unconscious, bridle style.

'He's so much like both of his parents.' Naruto's Uncle thought with pride.

The boy had the best traits of both parents.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Hey, check out my profile for a Tumblr link.**  
 **On my profile is a link to Fanart that was made for several of my stories, and if anyone wants to send me their fanart of the stories, I'll be sure to post it there and give you credit for it.**


	26. Chapter 26 Leave the Island

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I hate being reminded how much like my mother I'm like.'

Naruto's thoughts were nothing but bitterness as they took their boats away from the Uzumaki Island. To think that all of the dead were still very active, and that his mother's brother had the nerve to keep reminding him of how alike he was to his parents.

"He seems in a really bad mood, what happened?"

'Them questioning it is even more annoying.' Naruto thought with a vein of annoyance on his forehead. The cute and adorable Koneko, as much as he was fond of her being on the same boat as him, was actually getting on his nerves. The girl was, for starters, confused as to why Rias was knocked out cold, and nobody who had seen what happened was talking about it.

Naruto glanced to his shoulder when a hand touched it.

"Are you okay? You seem really... not okay."

"I'm fine Issei." Naruto's answer was short and not so sweet.

'Dick.' Issei thought.

"But... thanks for asking." Naruto decided that Issei hadn't done anything to really deserve his annoyance. So, which red cheeks (he was not used to giving thanks to anyone), he gave Issei a short thanks for the sentiment. "Oh wipe that dumb smile off your face." Naruto glanced at Issei and saw the boy was grinning like a fool.

Sona raised her voice up.

"With your personality, I didn't think _you_ would ever be the one to suggest retreating from a fight." Sona mentioned, since just by spending any amount of time with Naruto, she understood that he was the first to battle impossible odds with a smile. He overcame challenges, he proved his strength, and he was a cocky son of a bitch that didn't know when to die.

Naruto scoffed.

"Like I said, I can't protect all of you, and fight 6 Akatsuki members at the same time, not without being able to use my full power. You all need to get stronger so you don't hold me back in the future." Naruto raised his nose high in fake arrogance. He did understand that they didn't have the lifetime of training and effort that he did, nor did they have the same background of training to be the best as him, but if they were to be his friends they were going to be in danger. Danger, that in the future, would no doubt come for all of them in an attempt to get to him.

Naruto frowned.

He had experience with the Akatsuki targetting people he loved, and he would rather there never be a repeat of that incident.

"What is this group's goal anyway?" Koneko asked Naruto, still not getting what was going on.

"I don't know _what_ they are doing, my teacher is looking into them. Akatsuki's been around for a long time now, but it's only been recently that they've started to become active." Naruto mentioned that he knew only a little more than them. Naruto looked down at Rias whose head was in his lap, and he started to stroke her hair gently. "You all need to get stronger. Akatsuki doesn't hesitate to do horrible things to people." Naruto's words had anger in them.

Everyone could hear that he resented the group.

"I makes sense that you would have a grudge against them." Sona started, before Naruto glanced at her.

"They killed the girl I asked to marry me."

His words were told with no true emotion to them, but they could see on his face that Naruto had an unbelievable amount of rage inside of him. But overtaking that rage, was a deep sadness.

"You, in love, I find that-"

"Shut up Koneko." Naruto stated to the rather rude cutie. '... I'm never going to get my answer... she never did tell me what her answer was before she was killed.' Naruto thought, unwilling to share that piece of information with them.

Arms wrapped around him.

"I'm soooo soooorryyyyy!"

"Get off of me you crying lunatic!" Naruto shouted as he started to push Issei off of him with an injured arm. Issei had snot and tears coming from his nose and eyes, and was just emotional at hearing that. Sona and Koneko didn't know what to say, though Koneko's silence was because he snapped at her when he did.

'So he wants revenge against the Akatsuki... In the end, he's the same as Yuuto.' Sona could see the anger in his eyes.

He had reason for revenge.

"I can see your eyes, and what is in them. No, I don't care about revenge. It isn't going to bring her back to me. I'm going to destroy the Akatsuki, but not for revenge. It's an insult to her memory. I'm going to stop them from hurting others like they hurt me." Naruto spoke with a glare directed at Sona, knowing that by telling them of who he lost, that they would assume that he was driven by revenge. "When you've known love, and you've lost that love, you learn more about yourself than you could possibly imagine. Revenge is a selfish thing, nobody benefits from it. It doesn't avenge or bring back the dead, and it doesn't make the living feel better." Naruto had wanted revenge, but when he thought about how sad she would have been, he gave up on his desire for revenge.

He would kill her killer, but he would not do it out of rage and anger, he would do it because it was the best way to stop anymore people from suffering.

"You really are the man I wish to be engaged with." Sona pointed out, correcting her slightly broken glasses. When she had been knocked out, they had taken a little damage, just enough so that she needed new glasses.

Naruto snorted.

"Lucky bastard, you're already getting a harem before me!" Issei screamed, and he tried to punch Naruto.

...

Issei rolled around the boat holding his bruised hand, having punched Naruto in the back and hurt his own fist in the process.

"You're the worst." Koneko told Issei as she looked down at the older student in annoyance.

"Now my hand _and_ my heart hurts."

"I think Issei being the worst might just make him that much better. After all, I think it's about time that the Red Dragon Emperor not be obsessed with gaining power. This generation might just end the feud between the Dragon Emperors." Naruto would like to see that, the end of the legacy that ended his parents. Issei being an unredeemable pervert could just be the thing needed to finally end the rivalry between the dragons.

Sona didn't comment.

She could understand that Naruto held personal interest in the Dragon Emperors.

"You-"

"Then again, I might just kill the Dragon Emperor's myself, so you better keep training Issei, because one day I might be your enemy!" Naruto laughed, not even slightly serious about going after Issei. He found the boy too funny to kill him, though he might seriously kill the White Dragon.

He wasn't going to kill his friend.

"Eeeep!"

"... I was joking dumbass." Naruto deadpanned to the younger boy.

"Well it doesn't sound like that coming from you!" Issei pitifully shouted out. He nearly shit his pants from that declaration, and the seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind for it. He was going to be having Naruto-related nightmares for years. "You scary bastard!" Issei added just for added insult.

Sona paused.

"On the island... I sensed a very powerful, very dark... aura... It was so dark, that it could even make a Devil's aura feel like an Angel... Do you have any clue who it belonged to?" Sona asked Naruto, she wasn't sure, but she had the feeling that he would. After all, he seemed to have the answer to many questions.

Naruto looked confused.

"I'm not exactly great at sensing. Unless somebody has a Dragon Aura, or I'm fighting them, I don't really _bother_ sensing my surroundings." Naruto didn't have the answer she was looking for.

Everyone face planted.

'Alpha logic.' Koneko sighed as she looked at Naruto.

The logic of those at the top of the food chain. When you reach the apex of strength, then you never have a reason to be on the lookout for dangers. The feeling of needing to be aware of your surroundings was something needed by the weak after all. The strong took all challenges head on and without fear, so there was never a need to be aware of your surroundings unless actually _in_ a real fight. Naruto had overpowering strength and skill, so it made sense that he didn't feel the need to be aware of what was happening around him.

He had no need to sense things, so he didn't.

"Well, you're helpful." Sona gave him a look of annoyance.

Her desire to marry him aside, he was not a helpful person when curiousity was involved.

Naruto gave her a confused look.

'Dark aura huh? Sounds like it could be Sasuke... but Sasuke went to train under that transexual pedophile of a snake freak Orochimaru.' Naruto thought as he remembered his old friend. Naruto shivered when he remembered the hairy legged man wearing a school girl's uniform, with his pale skin and his disturbingly cute way of talking with a fake girl's voice. "Oh wait... I killed him." Naruto reminded himself.

He did kill the snake freak awhile back.

"Killed who?"

"What?" Naruto asked Koneko, not knowing why she asked that. "I said that out loud... Don't worry about it. You know, you really do remind me of another girl I met awhile back." Naruto mentioned to Koneko as he got a good look at her face.

She reminded him of a slutty black cat he met awhile back.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This is the end of the Uzumaki Island Part 1, onto the next Arc.  
** **The Homeless Maiden Arc.**


	27. Chapter 27 Maiden

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... Fuck... I'm still only back to 50 percent... The recoil of the next stage is a lot bigger than I was expecting it to be."

Naruto was annoyed as he felt his own power, even after a week of recovering, he was only back to half of his max power. His Sacred Gear still hadn't fully recovered from the stress he put it through, he could activate it, but using his Balance Breaker was out of the question at the moment for large scale fights. The toll his new move took on his body was almost unreal, the form he gained was incredible, but the backlash of the power was also unreal. To leave him in such a weakened condition for so long, a week long recovery just to activate his Balance Breaker again? Unreal.

"You should be more concerned about the fact you tore every muscle, and broke every bone, in your body at the same time. If you weren't... _you_ , then you would have died." Tsunade stated as she used her own Twilight Healing to help speed up the recovery time for Naruto's Twilight Healing. The two of them combining their Twilight Healings able to dramatically improve the effect not by double, but by quadruple the usual effect. "Then again-"

"No pain, no gain. Anyway, thanks." Naruto stood up and activated his Balance Breaker, just to see if it placed any stress on his body. He gripped his fist tightly, and flexed his arm, before he mentally judged himself and his power in his Balance Breaker state. "Mittelt, I'm going out, so clean the house while I'm gone." Naruto gave out an order.

Mittelt grimaced.

Yeah, she _did_ say she was willing to do housework, didn't she? She even promised she would do it in slutty outfits, like a naughty maid.

"Going to see your _girlfriend_?" Tsunade asked bitterly.

She didn't like that devil girl one bit.

"Rias is being pissy about being knocked out. I swear, I did it for her own good. No, I'm just taking a walk." Naruto half-told them. He had something he wanted to do, but he had been putting it off to help with other things. Now was the first real chance that he had gotten since he got back from his island. Recovering had taken most of his ability to care, and now he was just left with boredom. He didn't even have the urge to bother going to school, that being said, he did show up after school was over to help Issei with his training.

Naruto didn't _care_ if Issei brought shame to the name of the Red Dragon Emperor, but he did care if shame was brought to _dragons_ in general.

"What, not going to ravage my body like an animal today?" Mittelt teased seductivelly, and Naruto waved her off.

"I don't lie you either slut." Tsunade spoke with her arms crossed.

She didn't like the supernatural.

"I've got more important things to do. There is somebody in Kuoh with a dragon aura... a human. I've been too busy to look into it... but I'm not about to let my territory be taken over by some wannabe dragon." Naruto snorted at the mere thought of another human with a dragon aura trying to worm into his claimed zone. Rias might "own" Kuoh as her own territory, but that was only because he didn't care if other species used it. He might not care about devils, or angels, or even fallen angels... but once other dragons started to act like they were the next big thing, he felt annoyed.

A dragon aura staying in his territory for a day... not a big deal.

Staying in his town for over a week, now he had to track somebody down.

"...That is stupid."

Naruto shrugged.

"I never claimed to be smart." Naruto put his jacket on over his bare chest, not bothering to zip it up as he opened the front door.

It was raining.

Shrugging, Naruto walked out into the rain with his hands in his pockets. The rain didn't bother him in the slightest, if anything, it made his rather horrible sensing abilities better since there weren't a lot of people in the rain. He would be able to track the dragon aura he was feeling a lot easier with less people around. If he had a Nekoshou's nose, then this would be a simple matter, but he didn't have one of those willing to help him.

Well, there _was_ that _slut cat_ that he knew.

Bringing his phone out in the rain, waterproof case for the win, Naruto scrolled through his contacts. He didn't have a lot of them, mostly because he scared people, but he did have a few of them.

 _Kuroka._

" _Hello~!_ "

"Slut cat, come to Kuoh and help me track down a person with a dragon aura." Naruto stated what he wanted. "You owe me." Naruto mentioned just incase she forgot the favor that he did for her. That was important, because she wasn't a reliable source for help... ever.

" _Can't, I'm busy raising our daughters._ "

"Yeah, the daughters _I_ gave you, on _your_ request." Naruto reminded her with a small smirk. Naruto stopped smirking and scratched his cheek as he was walking. He hadn't seen his daughters in more than a year now, though they _should_ be close to four years old now. They were born slightly before he met his first love. "... How are Akaneko and Kuroneko doing... not that I care or anything?" Naruto asked with red cheeks.

Why should he care about the two more adorable little kittens the world had ever seen?

" _They want their_ Papa _to pay them a visit... and_ I _want their Papa to come and knock me up again. Incase you forgot, I'm rebuilding my species_ and _your clan at the same time._ " Kuroka reminded him, and he could _feel_ her smirk without seeing her face. Naruto could even feel when her smirk dropped, and she came more sorrowful. "... _They really do miss you. I know you want to protect them from your enemies... but you can visit them more often._ " Kuroka spoke.

Naruto winced.

"I can't visit them... I would rather them think I'm a horrible dad, then put them in danger by making them a target for my enemies." Naruto pointed out to Kuroka, reminding her why he never visited. For starters, being a father wasn't something he ever planned on, and Kuroka didn't ever try and force his responsibilities down his throat. She was far more than comfortable with raising the children by herself.

They weren't in love, and they held no expectations for each other. They simply had an agreement, he would supply her with children when she wanted them, and she would raise them and make sure nobody learned they were _his_ children.

Sadly, his children _loved_ him.

When he did see them, it was _impossible_ for him not to shower them with his love and affection. Most of the time, he spent trying to not think about having a family, that way nobody could use them against him.

" _Then murder those sons of bitches... and since you're in Kuoh... how is my little sister doing?_ "

"You have a little sister... _oh_... Koneko... I thought she reminded me of a slutty cat I knew. Anyway, slut cat... I'll try and visit soon. Also, those girls aren't Uzumaki, I'm not trying to rebuild my clan." Naruto reminded Kuroka firmly. He wasn't trying to rebuild his clan, it was never in his plans. When his daughters were born, he _stripped_ them of the name Uzumaki... well, he just made sure they didn't have his last name is all.

The Uzumaki name, if you were weak, was a death sentence. In the world they lived in now, if you were a weak Uzumaki, then you died.

" _I'm not a slut... I just have an appreciation for the male body._ "

"You begged me to stick my dick in you, and pump you full of my _manly baby batter_ until you were pregnant. You're a slut, and I refuse to believe otherwise." Naruto reminded her of their first meeting. She challenged him to a fight, he then proceeded to utterly beat the ever loving shit out of her until she was knocked out cold. She lost the fight without so much as touching him, and the next day after she recovered enough to wake up, she begged him for a good fucking.

That moment forever cemented her as a slutty cat.

" _Appreciation."_

"Slut... anyway, just come here and help me track down this dragon aura... nevermind... I'm pretty close." Naruto stated as he hung up the phone. He could feel the dragon aura pretty close to where he currently was. That was good, because he was wet and getting annoyed with walking around aimlessly.

He hoped whoever it was, was a powerful opponent that could push him to his limits, and show him new dragon techniques that he had never encountered before.

Then again, it was a rather weak dragon aura he was feeling, not somebody that was usually worth his time. It might end up just being somebody that he would be disappointed in, or somebody without much potential. Considering they were outside during the rain, they were either ballsy, or homeless.

...

Homeless.

It was a girl, a homeless girl who was trying to take cover from the rain underneath a thrown out umbrella, but it was barely doing much. The girl's clothes were in poor condition, and she was covered in scraps and her hair was dirty. She was wearing the clothing of a nun, and she was holding her stomach with her hand. She looked like she was about to pass out from hunger, and her eyes had a puffiness that showed that she had been crying rather recently.

" _God, please see me through these challenges._ "

'Ah... she's Italian.' Naruto recognized the language that she was speaking. "Girl." Naruto stated to her as he walked up in front of her.

" _Huh?_ "

Right, language barrier.

"I'm taking you to my house, we're going to give you a bath and a meal. No dragon should have to be in such a sorry state." Naruto didn't bother changing his language for her. He just leaned down and grabbed her arm, before he pulled her to her feet. Taking his jacket off his body, he tossed it on top of her head to protect her from the rain a little more.

She might not understand his words, but she did understand his actions, helping her to her feet and giving her a jacket.

" _Thank you._ "

'... I'm just taking in all of the rejects into my house, aren't I?' Naruto thought as he glanced back at the girl. The drunken healer Tsunade, the traitor fallen angel Mittelt, and now this rejected nun with a name he didn't know. "... and they're all blonde." Naruto spoke under his breath, wondering that part of it as well.

Actually, even his childhood friend was blonde.

Oh well, it wasn't like one more girl in his house was going to bother anyone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
